Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda
by Cataplasmator
Summary: 500 años en el futuro, 500 años de cambios, 500 años para descubrir nuevas verdades, nuevos misterios, nuevas amenazas. La segunda agenda tiene planeado cambiar para siempre el curso de la humanidad... nuevamente.
1. 1

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

1 – Un Nuevo Comienzo

--

Se ha hablado mucho de las razones del destino del mundo de ahora, de la catástrofe que acaeció a la humanidad. El hombre, en su voluntad de vivir, no puede morir. Sin embargo, de entre la muerte y la destrucción del ahora, debe probar su voluntad; lo ha estado haciendo, desde hace más de cinco siglos.

El año es 500 . Después del Tercer Impacto.

***

Un simple y continuo sonido se escuchaba desplazarse a lo largo de un desértico panorama, bañado de intenso rojo. Mas adelante una extraña tormenta parecía aproximarse.

El vehículo avanzaba lentamente, emitiendo el sonido característico de sus motores de reacción atómica. Un sonido moderado, similar al del viento pasando fuertemente por las calles de una cuidad densa de altos edificios.

"Tenemos confirmación visual del objetivo."

Lejos de ese ambiente desolado una habitación llena de instrumentos y personas recibía el mensaje. Varios ojos miraban la pantalla que proyectaba lo que el vehículo filmaba desde kilómetros de distancia. Todos los ojos miraban con consternación.

"Tengan a Marcus listo y en espera."

La voz de la mujer era fuerte y decidida. Se notaba seguridad y autoridad.

"Entendido." respondieron al unísono los operadores en los puestos colgantes, situados alrededor del modelo a escala del planeta.

En el centro de la habitación el modelo planetario giraba sobre sí mismo para mostrar otra parte de su cara mientras los puestos de los operadores se trasladaban hasta quedar frente a distintas secciones del mismo. Eran tres. Uno quedó frente a la base, otro frente al objetivo, y el tercero entre ambos.

"¿Será posible…?"

Lejos de ahí la tormenta seguía avanzando, aún en contra de las corrientes atmosféricas. Mientras tanto el vehículo flotaba sobre el mismo lugar, sin moverse. Tenía una simple apariencia, alargada, como un edificio horizontal. Era considerablemente grande, como uno de los antiguos barcos de metal que zurcaban el mar. Encima tenía una torre sencilla, la antena de comunicaciones y dos torretas de artillería, ambas apuntando al objetivo. Era, en definición, una nave de combate.

La tormenta no presentaba variaciones. Entonces, súbitamente, se iluminó una parte de la misma. Una descarga eléctrica tocó suelo, pero no desapareció. Se mantuvo, como una linea de contacto permanente entre las nubes y la superficie. Varios rayos más le siguieron, pero todos cercanos al primero, formando una figura que se engruesaba a medida que caían más. Pronto empezó a tomar forma, y una extraña esfera de color rojo brillante se situó, como salida de la nada, en medio del fenómeno. Tenía forma humanoide.

"Erythro, aquí El Escribano. Espero que puedan creer lo que está sucediendo, porque nosotros no lo creemos."

De vuelta en la habitación de control, la mujer observaba atenta a los sucesos. Justo entonces un hombre apareció a su derecha, parado en una rampa que se elevó desde un nivel inferior.

"Creo que está de más decirlo. Patrón azul."

"¿Hace cuánto que este tipo de sucesos no ocurren? ¿Quinientos años?"

"Casi exactamente."

"Pues no hay duda. Es un ángel."

***

Dentro de un largo tubo de metal, lleno de un extraño líquido amarillento, una chica de no más de diesiseis años estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un sistema de mando o control. Su rostro de claros rasgos japoneses demostraba tension y preocupación.

"Yurika, has recibido toda la información disponible sobre el objetivo."

Una proyección a un lado mostraba la mujer del centro de control hablándole. Ella también se notaba preocupada.

"Por ahora mantente alejada y procura no entrar en contacto. Evalúa la situación y espera nuestras órdenes."

"Entendido…"

Su larga cabellera, lisa y cuidada, de color marrón medio oscuro, llegaba hasta su espalda. Llevaba puesto un traje ajustado, de color gris oscuro con negro, que denotaba sensualmente cada curva de su cuerpo, dejando fuera sólo parte del cuello y la cabeza. Resaltaban, por encima de todo, números y símbolos a los lados de los brazos y en la espalda: Eva Marcus.

"Quédate cerca del Escribano y no te acerques al objetivo."

"¡Está bien, entendí…!"

"Yurika, concéntrate. Estás entrenada para lidiar con situaciones extremas y puedes con esto. No es nada diferente…"

"¡Claro que es diferente! ¡Es un maldito ángel!"

Empezaba a demostrar su miedo. Ella había entrenado durante toda su vida, estaba calificada y conocía todos los sistemas, pero nunca creyó que los míticos ángeles que causaron el Segundo y Tercer Impacto volvieran. Ahora, sin embargo, no era hora de retraerse o asustarse. Era hora de probar su entrenamiento, y su valor como piloto Eva.

"¡Sólo déjenme! ¡Yo puedo con lo que venga!"

En ese momento una máquina humanoide gigante, de color medio gris oscuro con negro, se posó junto a la nave que observaba el fenómeno que seguía avanzando. Traía un viejo rifle modificado para el vacío y una lanza de gran tamaño, consideraba como arcáica y material a ser reciclado pero que aparentaba un buen uso en esta situación. Sin embargo, lo más resaltante eran las palabras que llevaba escritas en sus brazos: Evangelion-Marcus.

"Listo, estoy en posición."

"Aquí El Escribano. Tenemos buena visual de Marcus aquí junto a nosotros. Todo parece bien, pero el objetivo está muy cerca y sigue avanzando…"

Sin tiempo alguno de reacción, un haz de luz salió de la figura en la tormenta, dirigiéndose al vehículo flotando junto a la máquina humanoide gigante. Lo atravesó limpiamente, mientras explosiones empezaron a partirlo por la mitad, soltando restos que caían a la superficie, seguidos por las dos mitades del mismo.

"¡El Escribano ha caído!"

Yurika miraba horrorizada a la nave que le había hecho compañía tan solo unos momentos antes caer destruída sobre el rojo suelo desértico. No podía creerlo. Presa del pánico, tomó su rifle modificado y disparó contra el ser mientras gritaba de furia. La ráfaga lo atravesaba, pero algunos proyectiles impactaron a la esfera roja de su centro. Luego, los rayos se detuvieron, y la figura desapareció.

"¿Qué…?" se preguntó a sí misma, mirando incrédula. La tormenta seguía avanzando, pero no se mostraba la figura humanoide anterior. En ese momento le pasaba por encima, oscureciendo el cielo. Súbitamente, tanto que la sobresaltó, una proyección puso el rostro de un hombre en el campo visual de Yurika.

"El objetivo desapareció, pero la tormenta continua. Suponemos por lo tanto que esto todavía no termina. Mantente alerta, Yurika."

"Si, claro…"

La mano de la chica temblaba descontroladamente, al igual que sus ojos de color marrón no podían mantenerse quietos. Afuera, el Eva estaba parado, sosteniendo fuertemente su rifle, sin moverse lo más mínimo. La oscuridad reducía la visibilidad a lo más ínfimo, pero no la eliminaba; el sonido de truenos que la rodeaban, además, producía tensión en la chica, que estaba a punto de perder la razón.

"¡Maldito ángel…! ¿Dónde estás…?"

Lejos de ahí, la mujer observaba seriamente los acontecimientos a través de una proyección estática de gran tamaño. Sus lentes acentuaban la determinación de sus ojos color marrón, y su larga cabellera pelirroja oscura caía sobre su espalda sin restricciones. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y no movía ni un músculo. Entonces, una proyección cercana puso la imagen de un hombre mayor, con uniforme militar y un rostro muy serio y enojado.

"Comandante Ikari, el objetivo es hostil. Vamos a bombardearlo desde órbita con toda la artillería que podamos. ¡Saque a su unidad de ahí!"

"Negativo. Marcus se hará cargo de la situación. Permanezcan en espera."

"¡Esa cosa ya nos costó un destructor, y no pienso permitirle aumentar nuestras pérdidas por poner a su hija a luchar contra ese monstruo! ¡Sáquela de ahí!"

"No. Ella se encargará del ángel. Si algo sucediera pueden convertir ese sector en un cráter del tamaño del Olimpo. Hasta entonces, permanezcan en espera."

Su voz era fría y directa, sin demostrar emociones de cualquier clase, mas que un aire despiadado de seguridad.

"Estamos tomando su palabra textualmente, Comandante."

Luego de decir eso, la proyección desapareció.

***

Dentro del tubo de metal Yurika podía ver su entorno sumido en oscuridad mientras sonidos de truenos se escuchaban por todas partes, sin verse descarga alguna. Al poco tiempo, el sonido cesó. No había nada a la vista. Lo único era un sonido muy vago, como de corriente eléctrica. Escrutinando el oscuro paisaje, Yurika buscaba la fuente de dicho sonido, sin ningún resultado. Entonces, mientras se hacía más fuerte, lo concibió.

"¡Atrás!" gritó asustada mientras volteaba con todo su Eva para ver la figura humanoide acercársele rápidamente. Estaba compuesto por varios rayos que bajaban de las nubes de la tormenta y se congregaban en una forma maciza de composición eléctrica. Tenía una cabeza pequeña con puntos grandes y luminosos como ojos. Por lo menos diez de ellos, repartidos meticulosamente, que parecían moverse sin complicaciones. Un cuerpo similar al de una persona, pero más largo, con extremidades como brazos que llegaban hasta el suelo como rayos, y piernas que daban igualmente con el suelo. En el centro de lo que se denominaría su pecho, tenía una esfera roja, en perfectas condiciones a pesar de haber recibido disparos previamente. Caminaba como una persona, aunque sin despegar sus pies del suelo.

"¡Aléjate!" escuchó el grito de la comandante, dándole una órden rápida, pero ella no se movía. Estaba aterrorizada. Entonces, el ángel levantó su brazo derecho del suelo y, como una descarga eléctrica, un rayo lanzó al Eva estrepitosamente pocos kilómetros fuera de la tormenta.

"¡Reporte de situación!" bramó la comandante al hombre de su derecha, el cual revisaba datos en un holograma frente a él.

"Yurika se encuentra bien, pero Marcus sufrió un choque eléctrico masivo. Pasará un momento hasta que los músculos se relajen y los nervios eliminen el exceso de carga. Hasta entonces, tiene un calambre generalizado."

"¿Entonces no puede moverse?"

"Efectivamente."

La comandante estaba pensando en lo que podía hacer, pero sólo lograba mirar inmóvil la proyección, mientras la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de ella. El ángel empezaba a avanzar hacia el Eva, con toda la tormenta encima de él. No demoraría en llegar a ella.

"¡Madre, haz algo…! ¡Madre!"

Los gritos de frustración de Yurika fueron el incentivo necesario. Debía sacarla de ahí.

"Yurika, despliega tu escudo AT al máximo. Defiéndete lo más que puedas mientras traemos ayuda."

"¡No, madre no…! ¡Sácame de aquí!"

"¡Resiste!"

Dentro del tubo de metal, Yurika miraba con profundo terror al ángel acercarse a ella. Estaba atónita, pero entonces, justo antes de que el ángel le cayera encima, recordó lo que su madre le dijo.

"¡Eso es! ¡Escudo AT al máximo!" casi gritó mientras movía un comando en su mano derecha. Casi instantáneamente, un largo muro transparente de hexágonos dorados circunscritos se interpuso entre el Eva y el ángel, bloqueando su paso e impidiendo que se acercara más.

Lejos de ahí, la comandante activaba sus comunicaciones, trayendo de vuelta la proyección del hombre militar con quien habló antes.

"Almirante, cañoneen al objetivo. Bórrenlo del mapa."

La voz de la comandante era fuerte y decidida. El almirante no titubeo.

"Afirmativo."

***

En órbita, lejos de la lucha entre gigantes, varias naves similares al Escríbano apuntaban sus torretas y cañones de artillería directamente sobre la extraña tormenta. Dispararon, y poderosas cargas de energía similares a rayos de luz cruzaron el espacio hasta impactar en el objetivo. La explosión de la primera oleada, y la tierra levantada por la misma, cubrieron el sector por completo, impidiendo ver cualquier rastro del ángel o del Eva.

"_Señor, hemos bombardeado al objetivo. Ahora tenemos que esperar confirmación visual de la destrucción del mismo_."

El hombre hablaba con tranquilidad, incluso sabiendo que se dirigía a un oficial superior.

"_No suponga nada. Si sé la mitad de lo que creo que sé sobre estos seres, con suerte lo habremos detenido_."

El hombre hizo una reverencia rápida y se fue, mientras el oficial seguía mirando hacia adelante sin perturbarse.

"_Alférez, póngame en contacto con la comandante_."

"_Si, señor_."

En ese momento, una proyección puso la imagen de una mujer de apariencia seria, larga cabellera pelirroja, ojos marrones acentuados por un par de lentes, y bata blanca de científica. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y no se veía feliz.

"Comandante Ikari, hemos cañoneado el objetivo."

"Así lo veo. Ahora espere nuevas instrucciones." y la proyección desapareció.

***

"¡Rei, contesta!"

Regresando violentamente a la realidad por esa sacudida, la chica miró adelante con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar.

"Señorita Ikari, veo que regresó de salvar al mundo de la invasión extraterrestre."

Toda la clase se rió ante la broma del profesor y la verguenza de la chica, menos ella misma y unas pocas personas. Se encontraba en el cubículo del extremo de la izquierda del salón, en la segunda línea. Un compañero adelante de ella le había sacudido para intentar de hacer que prestara atención, y ahora la miraba entre amable y burlonamente.

"¿Otra vez pensando?"

"Si… ¿Qué más?"

El chico se volteó y siguió prestando atención a la clase. Tenía cabello negro, corto y ordenado, tal vez mucho para el gusto de ella, pero debía admitir que le quedaba bien. Aparte, sus ojos, negros también, transmitían calidez y comprensión.

"Oye Rei, creo que a Dimitri le gustas…" le susurró una amiga de uno de los asientos de atrás. Rei, a no poder sobresaltarse más, volteó y la miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras profería un fuerte "¿AHHH?". Inmediatamente, toda la clase se volteó, algo molesta y divertida, para ver lo que acababa de pasar. El profesor emitió un suspiro de resignación.

"Señorita Ikari, voy a tener que pedirle que salga del salón hasta nuevo aviso."

Rei, resignada también al escuchar las palabras de su profesor, se levantó y salió del salón mientras todos la miraban algo atónitos. Se sentó en una de las bancas de afuera y, mientras se intentaba tranquilizar, se puso sus auriculares inalámbricos del equipo de sonido portátil que llevaba. La música empezó a sonar en sus oídos y ella esperó, mirando hacia adelante sin ver realmente.

***

"Comandante, tenemos datos de la condición de Yurika. Sus signos vitales son bajos, pero sigue con vida. No creo que pueda seguir piloteando en ese estado."

"Muy bien. Desplieguen un transporte rápido y tráiganla inmediatamente. Simultáneamente preparen un transporte mayor y dispónganlo para regresar a Marcus a Erythro. No hemos ganado mucho tiempo."

"Afirmativo."

Las voces del operador y de la comandante eran frías y objetivas, como se espera reaccionen las personas entrenadas para situaciones difíciles, pero en su interior estaban preocupados. Ahora otro hombre, el de la derecha de la comandante, tomó la palabra.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Nuestra única opción es Alpha."

"Pero Yurika no puede pilotearlo."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

Pasó un tiempo en silencio intentando encontrar otras opciones, pero no había otra. Por lo menos otra factible. El ángel debía ser destruído, y lo único que podía hacerlo era un Evangelion.

"Llame al capitán."

***

Sentada afuera del salón de clase, una chica solitaria escuchaba música a través de su equipo de sonido portátil. Tenía cabello marrón, no muy largo, y suelto. Sus ojos eran marrones y combinaban con su cabello, aunque a primera vista no se notara. Miraba hacia adelante, pero sin ver nada realmente. Su rostro expresaba aburrimiento y desinterés.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Miró a un lado y vió al mismo chico del asiento delantero al de ella. Estaba parado a su lado, observándole con tono amable.

"No te preocupes, Dimitri."

"_Bueno_…"

"Por cierto… ¿Por qué estás fuera de clase?"

"Permiso para ir al baño, además de la buena voluntad de visitar a una amiga en aprietos."

Rei sonrió por una vez en bastante tiempo. Dimitri lograba alegrarla incluso en situaciones como esa, y ella lo apreciaba bastante.

"Bueno, te veré más tarde. Anda al baño."

"_Absolutamente_."

Después de irse Dimitri, Rei se quedó sola nuevamente, pero pensando en aquello que su amiga le había comentado previamente. ¿A Dimitri le gustaba ella verdaderamente? Era un asunto extraño, pues ellos habían sido amigos desde que él vino, hacía cuatro años. Pero, incluso entonces, él había sido siempre así. ¿Sería posible que ella nunca se diera cuenta, o era tan solo una mala jugada de su imaginación y la de su amiga? No, no podía ser. Debía estar loca por pensar en cosas así, pero… ¿y si fuera cierto?

"Señorita Ikari, vuelva a entrar al salón. Tenemos una comunicación del director preguntando por usted."

"¿QUE?" exclamó Rei alarmada, más como un grito de asombro que una pregunta. Luego, cuando se repuso de su sorpresa, se quitó los audífonos inalámbricos de los oídos y entró al salón. Adentro estaba proyectada la imagen de un hombre de mayor edad, con escaso cabello blanco y rostro serio. Rei no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"¿Es usted Rei Ikari?"

"Ehh… si."

"Venga inmediatamente a mi oficina. Hablaremos aquí."

Dicho esto la proyección desapareció, dejando a una atónita Rei mirando fijamente la pared frente a donde estaba antes la proyección.

***

La oficina del director era espaciosa y acogedora, pero eso no era lo más resaltante. Un hombre con distintivos de la Flota se encontraba parado a un lado, y aparentaba haber estado esperando por un tiempo. Tenía un aspecto bastante desarreglado, con la camisa arrugada y fuera del pantalón, un comienzo de barba que haría falta afeitar, y cabello meramente peinado. Por lo menos la boina con la insignia de la Flota cubría la mayoría de su cabeza, y su chaqueta, de la Flota también, sentaba bien incluso en ese desastre de persona.

"¿Rei Ikari?"

"Si…"

"Muy bien. Señor director, gracias por su rápida cooperación. Ahora me llevaré a Rei a Erythro, por órdenes de la misma Comandante Ikari. Notifique a los profesores respectivos. Rei, ven conmigo."

Después de decir aquello, el hombre empezó a avanzar y salió de la habitación, pero al notar que Rei seguía inmóvil, se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta para esperarla. Ella no se movía.

"¿Mi madre me ha llamado…?" preguntó, más un susurro que una pregunta.

"Vamos, tenemos prisa. Hay una situación y debo llevarte a Erythro ahora."

"¿Llevarme a Erythro…? Debe haber algún error. ¿No es mi hermana a quien buscan?"

"Mis órdenes son simples. Llevar a Rei Ikari a Erythro, rápido y sin complicaciones."

"Pero… ¿Por qué?"

"No hay tiempo para decírtelo. Lo verás por ti misma."

Después de decir esto, el hombre se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de Rei. Ella se volteó lentamente hasta verle el rostro, que la miraba decididamente. Entonces, emprendieron el camino.

***

"¿Cómo iremos a Erythro?"

"Tomaremos el tren, pero debemos apurarnos."

Justo entonces, varias sirenas empezaron a sonar por todos lados. El sonido recordaba a el que hacían las antiguas alarmas para advertir de ataques aéreos enemigos, y no había perdido su impacto psicológico.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una lluvia de asteroides?" preguntó Rei, más gritando que preguntando.

"Ya quisiéramos. ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!"

Ambos, Rei y el hombre de la Flota, corrieron hasta la terminal especial del tren que llevaba únicamente a Erythro. Cuando llegaron, el hombre pasó una tarjeta por una lectora y la puerta se abrió. Parecía una terminal cualquiera, pero tenía el símbolo de Erythro en varias de las paredes, sillas y vagones del tren. Era un símbolo bastante sencillo: Un círculo rojo con cuatro columnas de estilo griego en su interior. Entre las columnas estaba escrito Erythro, en letras rojas, y abajo una frase u oración escrita en ruso, la cual Rei no pudo leer.

Una vez dentro de la terminal, caminaron un poco y se dirigeron al tren, pero cuando estaban frente a las puertas del mismo, una fuerte sacudida los hizo caer al suelo. Un extraño sonido siguió a la sacudida, y Rei pudo ver a través de los ventanales de la terminal algo que la dejó atónita. A la distancia, como bajo una especie de tormenta gigante, un extraño ser humanoide, formado aparentemente por rayos salidos de las nubes, avanzaba hacia donde ellos. Varios VLRG (vehículo ligero de repulsión gravitatoria) militares sobrevolaban por ahí, intentando detenerlo, pero parecía que no le hacían daño. Uno, tan rápido que no llegaron a verlo, fue impactada por una especie de haz luminoso, haciéndolo caer y estrellarse contra las vias del tren. Rei se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, instintivamente.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!" chilló Rei.

"Tendremos que tomar una vía alterna. Debe haber uno por aquí…"

"¡Señor, dígame lo que sucede!"

"¿No te parece evidente? Es un ángel."

"¿Pero… cómo puede ser…?"

La voz de Rei era de miedo e impotencia. Estaba asustada, y bastante. Mientras tanto, el hombre de la Flota seguía yendo de lugar a lugar en la terminal, buscando algo.

"¡Lo encontré!"

Entonces, luego de apretar un botón en una pared, una sección de la misma se movió a un lado, mostrando un cuarto oculto con vehículos pequeños de transporte diseñados para el exterior. El hombre sacó un celular, un viejo modelo holográfico, por lo que Rei pudo ver, e hizo una llamada.

"Si, aquí Roberts. Vamos a usar unos deslizadores. Abran las puertas de la terminal del tren. Entraremos deslizándonos por las vías."

Luego de terminar su llamada, guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"Rei, ven deprisa."

Rei seguía congelada, y al ver lo que el hombre hacía, se asustó todavía más.

"¡¿Qué se propone?!"

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar, el hombre había saltado encima de ella, al mismo momento que una explosión desbarataba gran parte del lugar. Luego, al ver que estaba bien, la tomó por un brazo y la levantó, llevandosela al cuarto con los vehículos. Cuando entraron, cerró la puerta detrás de él, justo a tiempo para evitar otra explosión que resonó con fuerza a través de la pared. Luego se dirigió a uno de los vehículos y abrió la puerta del mismo.

"Entra, Rei." le ordenó el hombre, y Rei se apresuró a entrar al vehículo. Luego entró él, cerró la puerta y se fue al asiento del piloto. Rei estaba sentada a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

"Creo que no hemos sido introducidos propiamente. Yo soy el capitán Jack Roberts. Puedes llamarme Jack."

Luego de presentarse le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa amistosa, ni inocente ni atrevida. Rei se sonrrojó levemente, pero él no lo notó. Estaba muy ocupado en los controles del vehículo, el cual empezó a sonar y varias luces de los mandos de control se iluminaron.

"Agárrate." le dijo, y el vehículo empezó a avanzar. Una compuerta se abrió adelante, la pasaron y se cerró detras de ellos. Luego, otra compuerta adelante de ellos se abrió y el vehículo salió.

"Señor Jack, ¿sabe lo que está haciendo?"

"Si, ¡y me encanta!"

El vehículo estaba deslizándose en medio del campo abierto, a por lo menos trescientos metros de altura. El paisaje era rocoso, árido y rojo, como se esperaba que Marte fuera. Entonces, Rei pudo notar que estaban sobre un cañon, y que adelante había un muro gigante de piedra. Sólo una pequeña entrada, con una vía de tren que le llegaba, daba la apariencia de evitar que se fueran a estrellar. En ese momento notó Rei también que estaban flotando encima de esas mismas vías, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

"¡Señor Jack… la vía está incompleta…!"

"Lo sé. Y no me digas señor. Es muy incómodo."

Rei no salía de su sorpresa. El hombre se mostraba de lo más tranquilo, incluso con todas las cosas que sucedían.

"¡Sujétate!"

Entonces, un aumento de la velocidad la hizo retrocederse en su asiento mientras veía cómo el vehículo usaba un impulso para saltar el tramo que le faltaba a la vía. Llegaron al otro lado con una sacudida y siguieron avanzando hasta la entrada.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido." dijo el hombre, pero al ver a su derecha vió a Rei difícilmente manteniéndose en sí. Respiraba rápidamente, y tenía los ojos bastante abiertos.

"Venga, todavía no llegamos. Salgamos de esta lata y pongámonos en camino."

***

"¿Cuál es el estado de Marcus?"

"Está muy dañado. Sería más un estorbo que una ayuda para luchar al ángel en este momento."

"¿Cuáles son los estimados de la reparación hasta que sea de uso efectivo?"

"Estamos hablando de semanas. No puede ayudarnos ahora."

La comandante no respondió. Sólo estrechó más sus ojos, sin desviar la mirada. Mientras tanto, el hombre a su derecha sabía lo que pasaba.

"Yurika se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, pero no ha sufrido ningún daño permanente. Ahora está durmiendo."

"Gracias."

"_De nada_."

"¿Cuál es el estado de Alpha?"

"Está preparado. Ya ha sido retirado de criogenia, llevado al puerto y cargado. Sólo falta alguien para pilotearlo, pero no creo que haya alguien que pueda."

La comandante, al escuchar ese comentario del hombre, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

"Me acaban de informar que ese alguien acaba de llegar. Voy al puerto. Encárguese de todo aquí."

El hombre sólo pudo quedarse mirando sorprendido mientras la comandante utilizaba una de las rampas elevadizas y bajaba a otro nivel, desapareciendo de vista.

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

1 – Repitiendo la Historia

--

"Yo nunca he estado en Erythro…"

La voz de Rei era suave y tímida, confundiéndose con el sonido del tren. Avanzaban a gran velocidad a través de un túnel iluminado levemente, en dirección hacia abajo, con un pequeño grado de inclinación. Era monótono, pero no desagradable.

"¿Es esta tu primera vez en entrar por este tren?"

El hombre estaba sentado a un lado de Rei, mirando hacia donde avanzaba el tren. No desvió la mirada, pero luego de unos segundos se volteó y la miró a los ojos, amistosamente. Estaba sonriendo.

"Prepárate para una sorpresa."

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, el exterior del tren se iluminó fuertemente con una luz blanca rojiza. La cavidad en la que acababan de entrar, por lo menos doscientos metros debajo de la superficie, era gigantesca. Extrañas estructuras de apariencia bastante antigua, similares a los restos de la antigua civilización griega, estaban erigidos formando lo que aparentaba ser las ruinas de una ciudad, y el tren pasaba entre varias columnas que formaban una especie de corredor. Junto a varias de esas ruinas, e incluso encima o alrededor de algunas, varios edificios modernos destellaban luces por sus ventanas. Las paredes de la cavidad tenían unas construcciones modernas excavadas dentro de la roca, también, y reflectores gigantes colocados en el techo y paredes iluminaban la gran mayoría de todo el complejo.

"Bienvenida al Complejo Arqueológico y Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo Avanzado conocido como Erythro, nivel uno. El primer vestigio, aparte de los ángeles, de vida e inteligencia no humana encontrada hasta ahora."

Rei miraba atónita aquellas maravillas, sin realmente pensar en mucho. Su cara demostraba pesar, sin embargo.

"Mi profesor se burló hoy diciendo que salvaba al mundo de la invasión extraterrestre, pero yo nunca creí que había tal cosa…" dijo Rei en voz baja, a nadie en particular. Hablaba sola, y con un tono de pesar. "Tampoco creía mucho en los ángeles. Para mi eran una especie de cuento inventado para ocultar una guerra tonta o algo parecido. Pero parece que todo es verdad, después de todo…"

"La verdad es mucho mayor de lo que crees." respondió el hombre ante la preocupación de Rei, buscando una forma de tranquilizarla, pero realmente no sabía cómo. El también miraba el vacío, como hablando consigo mismo.

"¿Entonces… los Evas volverán a luchar contra los ángeles para salvar a la humanidad…?"

Jack suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no podía ser de mucha ayuda ahí. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que decir algo.

"Si alguien te ataca a ti y a todo lo que tu quieres, tienes que defenderte y luchar, ¿no es cierto?" respondió, con voz amable. Se había volteado y miraba a Rei a los ojos, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. "Yo tampoco sé lo que sucede, pero vamos igual. Hay algo por hacer, y mejor no nos demoremos."

***

La puerta del tren se abrió delante de Rei, apareciendo en el otro lado una mujer de apariencia seria, larga cabellera pelirroja, ojos marrones acentuados por un par de lentes, bata blanca de científica y brazos cruzados. Rei se impresionó visiblemente, pero permaneció totalmente quieta, como si tuviera miedo de moverse.

"Gracias por traerla en tan corto tiempo, capitán." le dijo la mujer al hombre que acompañaba a Rei, sin cambiar su postura seria. Jack movió la cabeza, en modo de entendimiento, y permaneció donde estaba. Luego, la mujer miró a Rei, directamente a los ojos.

"Ven conmigo."

Tímidamente, Rei siguió a la mujer, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Lo único que venía a su mente era la imagen de aquella mujer con otra chica parecida a sí misma, abordando el tren de la estación hacia Erythro y desapareciendo para siempre.

"Madre…" escuchó su propia voz en su cabeza, como un sonido doloroso del pasado que volvía para atormentarla. Casi sin pensarlo miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Jack. El notó que ella lo miraba y sonrió, dándole ánimos. Después de caminar un poco más, entraron a un ascensor, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, y ya no pudo verlo. Luego, el ascensor empezó a moverse, hacia abajo, hacia atrás, y de nuevo hacia abajo. Rei mantenía la cabeza baja, sin expresar mayor emoción.

"¿Sabes por qué te he mandado a traer?" le preguntó la comandante a Rei, secamente y sin emociones. Ella se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, abriendo más los ojos y levantando levemente la vista. No sabía qué decir, y no dijo nada por unos momentos, haciendo un silencio glacial.

"No…" fue su tímida respuesta. Luego de decirla, volvió a bajar la vista a como estaba antes. Pocos segundos después, el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. La comandante salió sin esperar a Rei, y avanzó por el corredor como si no se diera cuenta de que ella seguía en el ascensor, sin moverse. Pocos segundos después se detuvo y volteó, como si se diera cuenta de lo que faltaba.

"Apúrate Rei." le ordenó, sin demostrar verdadera emoción. Rei reaccionó y salió del ascensor, todavía sin levantar la vista. Luego de que salió, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, haciendo un sonido estruendoso. Fue entonces que notó que el corredor en el que estaba era un puente de metal suspendido a por lo menos cien metros por encima del suelo, y que el lugar en el que estaba era gigantesco. Las luces blancas colgadas del techo, que iluminaban todo casi mágicamente, eran lo único que no parecía ser de placas de metal. Todo lo demás, desde el piso hasta el mismo techo y las paredes, estaba hecho de metal, de un color grisáceo, como el metal se espera que sea, pero medio rojizo. Adelante, al fondo del corredor de metal, que era prácticamente lo único de color negro oscuro, la mujer estaba esperando. Su aspecto serio no había disminuido. Pocos segundos después, como Rei no se movió, ella regresó y la cogió de la mano, sobresaltándola, como si la sacara de un sueño.

"No hay tiempo. Apúrate." le ordenó nuevamente, jalándola hacia el final del corredor. Recién entonces fue que Rei pudo ver lo que ahí había. Era una especie de tanque gigantesco, que abarcaba toda la altura del lugar donde estaban. Estaba lleno de un líquido rojizo bien claro, pero lo que asustó a Rei fue que adentro del tanque, en el líquido, había una especie de ser gigante, como una persona, congelada ahí dentro. No se notaba con claridad, pues el líquido no era tan transparente, pero lo que se notaba sin complicaciones eran varias conexiones, como soportes, cables, tubos y objetos parecidos, con brazos mecánicos y demás, que lo sujetaban.

"Traigan a Alpha." ordenó la mujer, hablando a su celular holográfico. Lo guardó a los pocos segundos, en su bolsillo de la bata, y, casi instantáneamente, un fuerte sonido de engranajes llenó el lugar. Como si de un carrusel se tratara, el tanque gigante con el ser adentro se movió hacia la izquierda, apareciendo por la derecha un nuevo tanque con otro ser. Sin embargo, este tanque estaba vacío, y el ser se veía con claridad. Era como un robot gigante, todo cubierto de metal de color amarillo, como si de una armadura se tratase. Tenía ocho ojos pequeños, o por lo menos una especie de aberturas que daban la apariencia de ojos, en cada lado, cubiertos de un lente oscuro, verdoso, que reflejaba la luz. No tenía una abertura ni nada parecido que diera ideas de una boca, pero si algo parecido a unos tubos largos que caían de su cabeza, como cabellos gruesos. Tenía pocos, formando más una sola cola que una cabellera verdadera. Su cuello era un poco más largo que lo que había vislumbrado del anterior ser, al igual que sus brazos y piernas. Lo más resaltante era que tenía cuatro dedos largos y filudos y uno más corto y grueso en el extremo de la palma, como si sus manos fueran pinzas. Tenía los talones elevados, como los minotauros de las antiguas leyendas que Rei estudió en la clase de historia, y sus pies se veían igualmente fuertes.

"¿Sabes lo que es?" le preguntó la mujer, con su mismo tono de seriedad. Estaba parada a su lado, ya sin agarrarle la mano, mirando hacia el ser gigante. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

"Es un Eva, ¿verdad?" contestó Rei, más preguntando que respondiendo. Estaba impresionada al punto de perder el habla, y lo miraba directamente, con los ojos casi totalmente abiertos.

"Un Evangelion, exacto. Se llama Alpha, y es TU Evangelion ahora."

"¿QUE?" chilló Rei, totalmente sorprendida, asustada y un poco enojada. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Crees que te mandé a traer porque te extrañaba? Te traje porque necesitamos un piloto, y tu puedes hacerlo."

La voz de la mujer era decidida y sin emociones. Empezó a moverse hacia la derecha, por un cruce del corredor en el que estaban. Rei permaneció donde estaba, a punto de llorar.

"Apúrate, no hay tiempo."

"No…"

"Te he dicho que vengas."

"¡NO!" chilló nuevamente Rei, ahora si llorando. La mujer estrechó los ojos, como si la escrutinara, y unos segundos después sacó nuevamente su celular holográfico.

"Esto no va a funcionar. Traigan a Yurika."

"Pero sigue dormida y en un estado muy delicado."

"Sigue con vida, es lo único que necesito."

"Pero ella no puede pilotear a Alpha."

"Entonces aprenderá. Es mejor que el reemplazo."

"Entendido…"

Entonces la comunicación se cortó y la mujer guardó el aparato. Rei abrió los ojos aún más, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Seguía llorando, y ahora apoyaba su cabeza entre sus brazos, que apoyaba en el riel del corredor.

"¿Qué fue todo eso…? ¿A fin de cuentas no me necesita…? ¿Por qué me trajo si no me necesita…?" pensaba Rei para sí misma, más gritando y quejándose que pensando. "¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?"

Justo en ese momento, el ascensor sonó y se abrió, apareciendo dentro varias personas llevando lo que parecía ser una camilla cerrada con alguien adentro. Ese tipo de camillas sólo se usaban para pacientes médicos en estado bastante grave, Rei lo sabía bastante bien. Lo que no sabía era qué… y entonces pudo verlo, casi antes de que pasaran frente a ella. En la camilla había una chica, un poco mayor que ella, usando una especie de traje apretado, entre gris y negro. Tenía puesta una máscara de aire y varias inyecciones, sueros y cosas similares. Estaba dormida, y parecía en estado muy delicado. También tenía cabello largo, de color marrón medio oscuro, como el de Rei, y era bastante parecida a ella.

"¡Hermana!" gritó Rei, casi sin pensarlo, mientras la camilla la pasaba de largo e iba donde estaba la mujer. Repitió después la misma palabra, pero ahora con voz baja, como desesperanzada y dolida por algo. Al llegar donde la mujer, la camilla deslizó la protección transparente de encima y las personas, que parecían ser doctores y enfermeras, desconectaron varias de las inyecciones y sueros que tenía. También le quitaron la máscara de aire. Después de esto, se retiraron.

"¿Yurika, puedes escucharme?" le preguntó la mujer, que estaba parada a su lado, sin cambiar su postura seria. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, como despertando de un extraño sueño.

"¿Madre…?"

"Tu reemplazo es inservible. Vas a pilotear a Alpha."

"¿Reemplazo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Alpha…?"

La chica ahora estaba más despierta, y hablaba confusamente. Intentó levantarse, pero al empinarse un poco se retrajo, como si un fuerte dolor le impidiera moverse. Se agarraba fuertemente el área del estómago con la mano izquierda, mientras intentaba apoyarse en la derecha, pero no pudo y se volvió a echar en la camilla. Rei, al ver eso, se sobresaltó fuertemente. Sin saber qué hacer, corrió hacia ella.

"Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí." le dijo la mujer con su mismo tono habitual, pero más fuerte, como si la estuviera echando. "Yurika se va a encargar de la situación."

"Pero… está herida… madre... ¡Ella no puede hacer nada en ese estado!" le gritó Rei a la mujer, con voz asustada. Estaba junto a la camilla, mirando a la chica agonizando. Ella reaccionó, como si fuera por la voz de Rei, y abrió los ojos, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces TU aquí? Este es MI trabajo, no el tuyo." le gritó, prácticamente, a Rei, con una mezcla de desprecio y enojo.

"No, hermana. No puedes hacerlo… ¡Estás muy lastimada!"

"¡No voy a ser reemplazada por una inútil como TU! ¡Déjame!"

Rei se puso a llorar, aún peor que antes, mientras se apoyaba en la camilla con sus dos brazos estirados. La chica seguía con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, pero ahora miraba a la mujer, que estaba parada a un lado de la camilla, delante de Rei.

"Como dije, vas a pilotear a Alpha, vas a salir y vas a destruir a ese ángel. Apártate, Rei." fue lo que la mujer ordenó mientras la apartaba con un movimiento de brazo y apretaba unos botones al lado de la camilla. Justo entonces, la camilla empezó a empinarse hacia adelante, a manera de quedar parada para que la chica saliera caminando. Sin embargo, en cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo, dió un gemido de dolor y cayó hacia adelante, incapaz de soportar su propio peso. Ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, pero logró apoyarse y ponerse boca arriba, entre gemidos y lamentaciones de dolor. Respiraba fuertemente, y la mujer no cambió su aspecto serio en ningún momento. Rei se llevó las manos a la boca, y estaba llorando.

"¿Madre, qué estás haciendo?" chilló Rei, como indignada ante lo que sucedía, pero con miedo en su voz.

"Si tu no piloteas a Alpha, entonces ella tendrá que hacerlo." le respondió la mujer, secamente.

"¡Pero no puedes hacer esto…! ¡Mírala, se está muriendo!"

"Tu no te preocupes por ella. Tiene un trabajo que hacer y me voy a asegurar de que lo haga."

Rei abrió más los ojos. La repuesta de la mujer tenía bastante enojo, y notó que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Iba a mandarla en ese estado, sin importarle lo que sucediera. No, no podía ser. Estaba mal. No podía permitirlo. No podía permitirlo.

"¡No puedo permitirlo!" gritó Rei, con total enfado. Caminó hacia adelante y se paró entre la chica, tendida en el suelo, y la mujer. Tenía los puños cerrados, respiraba fuertemente y su rostro destellaba de enojo. La mujer no cambió su aspecto serio.

"Yo lo pilotearé." dijo Rei, con voz más tranquila, luego de unos segundos de espera.

***

"Todo en posición. Despejando entrada y colocando Entry-Plug."

Justo en ese momento, una sección entre la nuca y la espalda alta del ser gigante se desplegó, como abriendo una sección del mismo; una especie de entrada quedó expuesta, justo en lo que aparentaría ser la columna vertebral del ser. Un tubo de metal, de considerables proporciones, fue introducido lentamente en el orificio, primero directamente y luego como enroscándose, a manera de un tornillo, pero rápidamente y sin muchas revoluciones. Luego de introducirse, la abertura se cerró nuevamente.

"Entry-Plug en posición."

Dentro del tubo de metal, Rei intentaba contener el miedo que crecía en su interior. Estaba decidida, pero también asustada. El lugar donde estaba era bien iluminado, pero no permitía visión externa. Estaba sentada sobre una especie de mando de control, aunque era básicamente un soporte ergonómico para todo su cuerpo, y sujetaba con sus manos una especie de controles, más parecidos a palancas complicadas que a otra cosa. Seguía usando su uniforme del colegio, pero no le incomodaba. Lo único novedoso era una especie de sensores extraños que le colocaron en la cabeza, a la altura de las orejas, dando la apariencia de sujetadores de pelo algo grandes y extravagantes. Eran blancos.

"Inicien llenado de Entry-Plug."

Justo entonces, Rei escuchó un sonido casi sordo, como de agua en una bañera. Sintió sus pies como si se mojaran, y al ver hacia abajo notó que una especie de extraño líquido amarillento llenaba el tubo, a una velocidad tan rápida que a las justas pudo tomar aire y contenerlo antes de estar sumergida. Entró en pánico, agitándose violéntamente mientras intentaba no respirar y buscar una salida.

"No te preocupes. Es LCL, un líquido que puedes respirar. Deja de asfixiarte e inhala." escuchó la voz de su madre, como por una comunicación desde el exterior. Justo en ese momento, con fuertes dolores de pecho, no aguantó más y tuvo que respirar. Su pánico, y la sensación de extrañez del respirar el líquido, le hicieron agitarse más. Luego de unos segundos, sin embargo, notó que no había verdadera diferencia con la respiración normal y se tranquilizó. Se incorporó de nuevo en el soporte donde estaba sentada y miró a su alrededor, como intentando encontrar algo extraño.

"Iniciando conexiones."

En una pantalla proyectada en el cuarto de control, un operario observaba con asombro los datos que aparecían. Mientras tanto, Rei se asombró al ver cómo el líquido amarillento que la rodeaba aparentaba desaparecer, como si el tubo estuviera sólo lleno de aire nuevamente. Luego, la pared del tubo, y todo alrededor excepto el soporte mismo y una especie de reforzamientos en la pared, que asemejaban ser la separación entre grandes placas que rodeaban todo el campo visible, o unos soportes mayores que sujetaban el tubo desde el exterior, desaparecieron, quedando en su lugar solamente espacio negro. Casi instantáneamente, todo se llenó de luz y ese espacio negro tomó colores, como si se superpusieran, que cambiaban constantemente, con la misma fuerte luz en cada cambio. Así, unos segundos pasaron mientras se superponían como cinco colores hasta que lo que se veía era el exterior, como si absolutamente todo fuera transparente, a excepción del soporte y los reforzamientos alrededor. Rei estaba estupefacta, mirando alrededor. El operario, en el cuarto de control, daba su informe.

"Todos los sistemas funcionando apropiadamente. Harmónicos sintonizados."

Con unos fuertes sonidos de maquinaria, la parte de atrás del tanque donde estaba el ser gigante se deslizó a un lado, como lo hacían las puertas, dejando así el camino de atrás abierto. Varios de los agarres y brazos mecánicos que lo sujetaban lo soltaron, retrayéndose lejos del ser, y dándole espacio. Sólo quedó sujeto por una especie de soporte masivo en el que estaba parado y agarrado por la espalda y brazos.

"Motor S2 desinhibido. Trasladando Alpha al carril de disparo."

Desde dentro del tubo donde Rei miraba asombrada lo que ocurría, pudo notar que ahora se movía hacia atrás, saliendo de algo que tomaba la forma de un inmenso revólver, o cámara giratoria, como un carrusel, para colocarse en algo que parecía ser un ascensor masivo. Entonces se dió cuenta de que la cámara gigante donde estaba antes era una especie de círculo de tanques para esos seres, aunque sólo estaba uno, el que vió antes. Había espacio para dos más, formando más un cuadrado que un círculo, por ser cuatro tanques. Justo entonces dejó de moverse y vió encima suyo una especie de túnel que subía indefinidamente. Tenía unas compuertas que se abrían, pero la oscuridad del mismo no le permitió ver el final del camino. Sintió miedo.

"Lanzen." fue la fría y seca palabra de su madre, que resonó en el silencio del momento. Después de eso, Rei sintió ser lanzada a velocidades astronómicas por el túnel. Miraba hacia arriba, intentando abrir sus ojos. Cuando la oscuridad la envolvió, vió a la distancia una compuerta que se iluminaba y abría. La pasó rápidamente, y luego estuvo en la oscuridad nuevamente. Pocos segundos después, otra luz apareció arriba, y otra compuerta se abrió, pero detrás de ésta había luz tenue. Al atravezarla, notó que estaba en la superficie, y que la poca iluminación se debía a una tormenta que cubría el cielo, y que frente a ella estaba ese extraño ser que llegó a ver antes. Ahora que estaba cerca, pudo examinarlo. Era como electricidad que fluía constantemente de la tormenta al suelo, formando una especie de forma humanoide donde se distinguía una pequeña cabeza, dos brazos y dos piernas. Tenía por lo menos diez ojos, pero lo más resaltante era una especie de esfera roja en lo que sería el pecho del ser. A simple vista, dicha esfera podía pasar por perfecta.

"Todo depende de mi…" pensó Rei para sí misma, a punto de perder el control por el miedo que sentía. "Hermana… no te fallaré…"

* * *

Saludos Humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

Antes que nada, agradezco que se tomen la molestia, desagrado, enojo, carga, de leer mi fic. Es, como se habrán dado cuenta, una especie de continuación o segunda temporada de la serie original, siguiendo los resultados de la película del End of Evangelion. Para los que habían leido mi fic antes, pues esta es la segunda edición, por así decirlo: la segunda vez que lo cuelgo en  
Lo hago, más que nada, para modificar varios errores y problemas que encontré mientras lo seguía escribiendo. Les dejo el criterio a ustedes de cómo ha quedado.

Bueno, para tomar los datos importantes, han pasado 500 años después del Tercer Impacto. Desde entonces han pasado muuuuuuuchas cosas, pero se irán revelando poco a poco. Luego, para los que se quieran cortar las venas, SI, la comandante y sus dos hijas son Ikari (o al menos tienen el apellido), y SI, ahí dice Motor S2.  
Hasta ahora hay 2 unidades Evangelion, Marcus y Alpha, y si me preguntan por los nuevos ángeles...  
¿Por qué aparecieron de nuevo?  
¿Son los mismos o son otros?  
¿Por qué en Marte???  
Bueno, eso se irá revelando a medida que van leyendo. La serie original es el mismo rollo, así que no me odien.

Y para finalizar, estoy usando un método de 2 títulos por número (se habrán dado cuenta). Tiene una especie de intención de ofrecer una corta pausa en el medio, y bueno... me gusta este estilo. Además, para los críticos y observadores, uso títulos de otras obras existentes en algunos números: no es falta de originalidad, es a propósito.

Bueno, espero no aburrirlos ni cansarlos. Cualquier amenaza de muerte o atentado terrorista, soy su humilde servidor. Los próximos saludos de mi parte no serán taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan largos, honesto.


	2. 2

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

2 – El Monstruo

--

En una formación montañosa, en medio de un desolado paraje desértico rojizo, parte de una montaña se movió a un lado, abriendo una entrada en el suelo. De esta salió un ser gigante, todo cubierto de placas de armadura amarilla, y de apariencia humanoide pero bastante extraña. En sus brazos estaban escritas unas palabras en letra oscura y resaltante: Evangelion-Alpha.

"Muy bien Rei, te daremos instrucciones básicas. No te asustes y has lo que te diga."

"Claro…"

Dentro del ser, en un tubo de metal lleno de un extraño líquido amarillento, una chica jóven, de aproximadamente catorce años, miraba asustada el alrededor. Una extraña tormenta tapaba el cielo y oscurecía todo a la vista. Sin embargo, lo más extraño era un segundo ser gigante, formado por rayos que bajaban de la tormenta continuamente. Tenía forma antropomófica, con una pequeña cabeza llena de ojos; brazos y piernas largas que llegaban al suelo en la forma de electricidad, y una especie de esfera roja a la altura de lo que sería el pecho del ente. Miraba, con un interés siniestro, en la dirección de Rei.

"Antes que nada, el Eva se controla mentalmente. Lo que pienses el Eva lo hará. Comienza por concentrarte en caminar."

La voz de la mujer que hablaba a Rei era fría y seca, sin sentimientos. Eran órdenes, más específicamente. Rei, por su parte, sentía dolor al escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de todo, no dejaba que le afecten mucho, pues intentaba pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

"Camina…" pensó para sí misma, con fuerza, como si se estuviera obligando a hacerlo. Acto seguido, el ser gigante que ella controlaba movió su pierna derecha hacia adelante, dando un paso. Rei, sorprendida, se quedó mirando, como si esperara que algo pasara. Luego de unos segundos, decidió seguir con sus intentos.

"Camina…" volvió a pensar, y nuevamente se movió, aunque torpemente. Luego, mientras Rei se enorgullecía de sus avances, notó que el ente de electricidad se había estado acercando por su parte también. Ahora estaba muy cerca, al alcance. Como una reacción, Rei pensó en retroceder, haciendo que el Eva retroceda. Pero, justo antes de que pudiera terminar de dar un paso atrás, el ser gigante estiró su brazo derecho y, con una especie de agarre, sujetó al Eva. Rei gritó de dolor mientras sentía como si un choque eléctrico recorriera todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que sentía una fuerte presión en el área de su pecho.

"¡Rei, libérate! No te quedes ahí." escuchó las órdenes de la mujer que le hablaba a través del comunicador. Se notaba tensión en sus palabras, a pesar de mantener el mismo tono seco y sin emociones. Rei casi no podía pensar por el dolor que sentía, pero, como por un reflejo, hizo que el Eva moviera el brazo izquierdo, a manera de empujar al ente y liberarse del agarre. No tuvo resultado. El brazo atravesó al ser, como si de humo se tratase, y lo único que Rei logró fue sentir una descarga eléctrica separada en su brazo izquierdo. Luego, como si se hubiese molestado, el ángel levantó más al Eva y, con gran fuerza, lo lanzó, por lo menos a dos kilómetros de distancia, en la cadena montañosa. Cayó estrepitosamente, deformando gran parte de una montaña. Rei sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, dándose cuenta luego de que había caído en una parte filuda de la montaña y que le había clavado levemente al Eva.

"Lo que esta cosa siente yo lo siento…" pensó Rei para sí misma, recopilando todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces. Luego de unos momentos, mientras se intentaba incorporar, pudo darse cuenta de que la herida en la espalda de su Eva era profunda, y que estaba sangrando. Sintió un dolor punzante, y no pudo levantarse. Estaba agotada, sin querer moverse, aterrorizada, y luego miró al frente. El ser estaba casi encima suyo, a punto de posar su brazo encima de ella, como para darle el golpe de gracia. Rei, desesperada y presa del pánico, se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos.

"¡No…!"

***

En un cuarto de hospital, en medio del silencio y la tranquilidad, una chica abría sus ojos. Miraba directamente al techo, extrañada. No recordaba nada.

"No conozco este lugar."

***

"_Señores, creo que conocen la razón y la importancia de esta reunión_."

El hombre hablaba en inglés, con el acento característico de los americanos. Vestía un traje que le daba apariencia de ser un agente de inteligencia, pero sin los lentes. Lo que si llevaba era un auricular inalámbrico, para escuchar las traducciones.

"_Si, así es_." respondió otro hombre vestido casi igualmente. Su apariencia era bastante petulante, al igual que su acento y tono, incrementado por el idioma que hablaba: el francés. "_El mundo está en un mal momento. No podemos lidiar con un nuevo ataque de ángeles_."

"_Exactamente_." habló esta vez un hombre no tan bien vestido como los otros, pero igualmente presentable. Era de piel más tostada, y hablaba un castellano con acento portugués, algo melodioso pero entendible. "_La cantidad masiva de Evangelions construidos implican que podemos defendernos ante esta situación, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no podemos desviarnos de nuestros proyectos actuales_."

"_Creía que os había enseñado mejor, señor representante_." tomó la palabra un hombre todo vestido de negro, aunque elegantemente. Hablaba en ruso con autoridad y frialdad, dando cierto aire de superioridad. "_Nunca exponga posibles puntos de debilidad, y menos en una reunión como esta. Descuide, que he hecho mi tarea y no hay de qué temer. Pero claro, nos estamos distrayendo del punto. La razón por la cual esta situación es desfavorable es porque se tiene que combatir, y cada uno de nosotros podemos, y me atrevo a decir queremos, combatirla_."

Al terminar su discurso, todas las personas alrededor murmuraban, dando una muestra indirecta de aprobación ante lo que se acababa de decir.

"_Sin embargo, el incidente ocurrió en una de las colonias extraplanetarias pertenecientes al Imperio Ruso, por lo cual está dentro de mi jurisdicción, y la situación será manejada apropiadamente por quienes yo vea conveniente_."

"_El problema radica justo en sus últimas palabras, señor Emperador_." le contestó una persona en idioma chino, hasta entonces oculta en las sombras. "_El manejo apropiado y las personas convenientes es algo en lo que todos diferimos, y quienes usted vea como convenientes pueden no serlo para el resto de nosotros_."

"_Nuestros poderosos imperios están muy cerca el uno del otro como para permitirnos franqueza o autoridad, señor Emperador. Sin embargo, lo que usted dice es completamente cierto. Por lo tanto, voy a presentar a la persona encargada de la situación en Marte. La Comandante Ikari_."

De entre las sombras, una mujer salió, ocupando una de las sillas que habían quedado vacías. Su larga cabellera pelirroja, bata blanca de científica y lentes sencillos acentuaban su postura y expresión de total seriedad, con la que imponía su equidad en esa reunión.

"Señores representantes de las potencias dominantes, soy la Comandante Natalya Ikari, jefa de operaciones del complejo conocido como Erythro."

"_Comandante Ikari, usted ha vivido el reciente ataque y tiene conocimientos acerca de los ángeles y la historia del Segundo Impacto, según el informe. ¿Es eso cierto?_" le preguntó, luego de unos momentos de silencio, un hombre moreno, de cabeza calva y apariencia bastante fuerte. Hablaba árabe, con bastante determinación.

"Si, lo es."

"_¿Y, bajo su mando, una unidad Evangelion detuvo al ángel?_"

"Así es."

"_¿Sabe por qué un ángel atacó dicho lugar, cuáles eran sus intenciones, o si podemos esperar ataques de más ángeles?_"

"No sé por qué atacó ni cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero considero que podemos esperar ataques de más ángeles."

"_¿Y por qué considera esto?_" la interrumpió, no muy bruscamente pero si con desdén, el hombre que hablaba en chino.

"Porque este ángel fue detenido, y su objetivo no realizado."

"_¿Entonces qué propone se haga, Comandante?_" preguntó esta vez el americano.

"En Erythro contamos con dos unidades Evangelion y varios efectivos de la Flota Espacial Imperial Rusa, junto con varias naves de combate. Sin embargo, por la naturaleza de los ángeles, sólo los Evangelions son efectivos contra los mismos. Ambas unidades han sufrido daños y están siendo reparadas, por lo cual estaremos preparados para otro posible ataque en un lapso de dos o tres semanas. Mi propuesta es que, en caso de realizarse un segundo ataque, Erythro sea reforzada y recibamos apoyo de parte de alguna de las fuerzas de élite Eva que estén disponibles, en calidad de armamento, materiales, equipos y fuerza laboral, principalmente. No requerimos de nuevos pilotos ni de fuerzas militares."

Al terminar la Comandante de hablar, los demás miembros de la reunión se pusieron a murmurar con voces fuertes, a modo de protesta. Sólo el ruso estaba callado, aparentemente trabajando o revisando ciertos datos. La Comandante estrechó los ojos, a modo de desaprobación.

"_Yo propongo, mejor, que mi gobierno se encargue de sus instalaciones a modo de asegurarla contra cualquier ataque._" respondió el francés, con un tono de bastante desprecio. Al decir esto, todos los demás protestaron a viva voz, haciendo imposible hablar en semejante ruido.

"_Erythro es una instalación científica creada y manejada por el gobierno ruso, además de formar parte de la colonia rusa en Marte, creada y manejada por Rusia para servir de tierra y santuario para los sobrevivientes japoneses y asiáticos que perdieron sus tierras con el Tercer Impacto. No voy a permitir intrusión en mi propiedad sin mi consentimiento, señor canciller_." le respondió, con igual desprecio, el ruso.

"_Si se me permite agregar, todos perdimos nuestras tierras en el Tercer Impacto, señor Emperador. Tenemos igual derecho para tomar dichas instalaciones y ver su funcionamiento apropiado_." le contestó, esta vez, el americano.

"_Ustedes tienen la Luna. No me venga con excusas patéticas, porque tiene imaginación para mejores_." fue la cortante respuesta. Después de contestarle, sólida y enérgicamente, todos se quedaron callados, pero con la visible apariencia de querer decir algo. "_Ya revisé los números y el procedimiento está decidido. Debido a la capacidad de Erythro de defender la colonia marciana, les permitiremos operar autónomamente, de acuerdo a sus necesidades. En caso de recibir un nuevo ataque, mandaremos a un piloto seleccionado, en conjunto con su Evangelion, para asistir e incorporarse a la defensa, a la vez que mandamos cualquier cantidad de suministros, materiales y mano de obra que pueda ser prescindida. En caso de empeorar la situación o de requerirse más asistencia mandaré, además del piloto ya mencionado, al Coronel Fyodr Laptev, de la Guardia Invernal. El tomará cargo de la situación y de cualquier grupo de pilotos Evangelion que estén ahí_."

Una vez terminó de hablar, todos se quedaron mirándolo, entre incrédulos e iracundos. Era un buen plan, y lo sabían. Sólo la Comandante lo miraba de otra forma: seria y cuestionadora.

"_Respetable señor Emperador_." hablaba el chino. "_El Coronel Laptev es el líder de la Guardia Invernal, considerada la mejor fuerza de élite Evangelion en existencia. Al revelarnos sus planes, nos demuestra que está dispuesto a ofrecer lo mejor que tiene, al mismo tiempo que se debilitaría usted mismo. ¿Por qué hace algo semejante?_"

"_Primero, porque los ángeles son un enemigo formidable, y uno no fácil de detener. Se requiere lo mejor de lo mejor para lograrlo, y él lo es. Segundo, porque Marte es mio, y quiero asegurarme de que lo siga siendo. No permitiré que nadie me lo retire, ni siquiera los ángeles_."

"_Muy bien dicho, señor Emperador_." tomó la palabra, esta vez, el árabe. "_Aunque, aún queda un asunto que, además de mi persona, concierne al resto de esta reunión, considero yo. La identidad del piloto que mandará primero_."

"_Es verdad. Pero, como dije, ese piloto lo mandaré yo, por lo que se asume que el mencionado piloto está bajo mi mando_."

"_Señor Emperador, la centralización del poder no siempre es la mejor herramienta, y en este caso tampoco lo es. El mundo tiene grandes efectivos, dispuestos y valientes, que podrían resultar más efectivos que alguien de su propia tierra_."

"_Aceptado, buen Rey. Pero yo nunca dije que sería alguien de mi propia tierra_."

"_¿Entonces qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Quién es este hombre?_"

"_Tampoco dije que era hombre. Es una mujer. La capitana Margarita Cabrera, de los Apus de la Confederación Latinoamericana_."

Luego de que terminó su punto, todos murmuraron por unos momentos, con visible señal de sorpresa.

"_Señor Emperador, no fui informado de tal decisión_." se quejó el hispano-portugués, sin faltar el respeto.

"_Acaba de serlo, mi buen aliado. Descuide, que discutiremos esto más extensivamente en una reunión más_…_ personal_."

Luego de unos momentos más de silencio y tensión, el ruso miró a la Comandante y le preguntó con voz amable pero seca, y sin sentimientos: "_¿Está usted de acuerdo, Comandante?_"

"Si, Emperador."

"_Muy bien. Entonces, señores, el asunto ha sido tratado y esta reunión ha cumplido su propósito_."

"_Según parece si, pero esto todavía no acaba, señor Emperador_." le respondió el francés, luego de lo cual todas las personas de la sala desaparecieron, con excepción del ruso y la Comandante.

"_Si, lo sé_…" pensó para sí mismo, luego de lo cual también desapareció.

***

El sonido de electricidad de uno de los paneles defectuosos de iluminación llenaba toda la estancia. Dichos paneles no debían emitir sonido alguno, pero aquel panel defectuoso emanaba un incesante zumbido eléctrico que, usualmente, podía pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, Rei no podía apartar su mente de dicho sonido. Estaba sentada en una de varias sillas de espera, afuera del cuarto de hospital donde había despertado, sintiendo cómo ese sonido le perforaba la mente, sin saber por qué. De pronto, el sonido de puertas abriéndose le hizo levantar la vista y mirar a la izquierda, por el pasillo. A la distancia, unas personas llevaban a alguien en una camilla especial, aparentemente haciendo un traslado. Parecían ser doctores y enfermeras, y Rei no se preocupó en dudarlo, pues sabía que sería extraño que fuese diferente. Una vez estuvieron cerca se levantó y movió adelante, para no estorbar a los médicos. Pudo, así, ver limpiamente a la persona que llevaban. Era una chica joven, de no más de dieciseis años, de cabello marrón oscuro, liso aunque desarreglado en ese entonces. Estaba dormida y bastante herida, por lo visto, pues estaba vendada en muchos sitios y conectada con un suero. Llevaba, también, una máscara de oxígeno. Era bastante parecida a Rei.

"Hermana…" pensó para sí misma, mientras veía cómo se la llevaban y sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas.

***

"¿Qué tal le fue en la reunión?" preguntó un hombre, aparentemente a nadie. Era mayor, pero no anciano, bordeando los cuarenta y los cincuenta años. Su cabello era negro y bien ordenado, dando los primeros rastros de las canas. Vestía un traje sencillo pero elegante, de color medio marrón, sin corbata. Hablaba en japonés, pero con acento ruso.

"Según parece, no tan bien como la última batalla, pero no tan mal como usted viste."

De una de las plataformas elevadisas que servían para accesar el nivel superior del puesto de mando, una mujer apareció. Su rostro no esclarecía mucho sobre su situación actual.

"Desde mi punto de vista, las batas son para los _doctores_. Yo soy científico, comandante, al igual que usted."

"Si, pero yo uso la bata."

"Si, pero yo no soy mujer."

"¿Qué pretende decir?"

"Que las batas se ven mejor en las mujeres que en los hombres."

"Guárdese los halagos para su esposa, Gregory."

"Lo haría, comandante, si estuviera viva."

Pasaron pocos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijiera palabra alguna, como si fuera imposible encontrar algo apropiado por decir.

"_Sutil_."

"_Totalmente_."

"Para otro momento, Gregory. Hay mucho por hacer…" le contestó, finalmente, luego de otra corta espera. Incluso su voz se había ablandado, expresando aquello que las palabras no lograban hacer. "¿Cuál es el estado actual de Alpha?"

"Se encuentra en estasis. Las reparaciones han de estar terminadas dentro de una semana, aproximadamente. El trabajo no es tan complicado como con Marcus. Sólo tenemos que cambiar y reconectar algunas partes, además de _borrarle los golpes_."

"Muy bien, es suficiente tiempo."

Pasaron, nuevamente, unos pocos segundos de silencio. La voz de la comandante había regresado a su frialdad habitual, pero no perdió un cierto toque de preocupación que la delataba.

"Vamos a tener muchos cambios, Gregory. El Emperador tomó cargo de la situación, pero evitó que nos quiten Erythro. Vamos a tener visitas… no tan deseadas… Pero, al menos, mantendremos el control."

"_Así veo_."

"Pero primero, dígame cómo están los pilotos…"

***

Rei miraba, con la cabeza y los hombros bajos, a su hermana a través de un ventanal. Estaba en un cuarto de cuidados intensivos, con vendas que le cubrían bastante del cuerpo y conectada a un suero con un líquido transparente. Estaba profundamente dormida, dando la apariencia de que no se movería en lo más mínimo, tal vez para siempre. Rei tenía esa idea en la mente y la repudiaba, y a sí misma por pensarlo.

"¿Rei…?" la llamó la voz de un hombre a su derecha. No lo vio venir ni escuchó sus pasos, pero no se sorprendió cuando se percató de su presencia. Sentía que no podía sorprenderse de nada en ese momento. Se quedó unos segundos más mirando a su hermana tan delicada, luego de lo cual volteó y vió a su acompañante. Su aspecto desarreglado sólo había empeorado, pero seguía viendose bien. Es más, parecía que había intentado arreglarse sólo para entonces. Llevaba su chaqueta y boina de la Flota en el brazo, y tenía las mangas de la camisa recojidas.

"¿Señor Jack…?" le preguntó Rei, aunque sin necesidad, pues había reconocido al hombre. Su voz era bastante baja, como decaida.

"Te he pedido que no me llames señor." le respondió él, con la misma sonrisa de siempre en su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que transmitía ahora era simpatía. "Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa."

***

"¿Cómo que no hay acceso a la ciudad?" preguntó Jack, más quejándose que preguntando.

"La ruta del tren se bloqueó internamente, por lo que no se puede llegar ni a la estación. Además, se le ha dado prioridad a los vehículos exteriores para trabajos de reparación y recuperación, los cuales los mantendrán ocupados por lo menos una semana, de acuerdo al reporte de daños."

Jack miraba el techo, expresando su desesperación, mientras pensaba en lo que hacer.

"Mire señor…" se puso a explicarle, al comienzo con voz lenta, como si fuera difícil de entender. "Esta jovencita vive en la ciudad, y no se puede quedar. No tiene dónde quedarse."

El hombre, un guardia de seguridad relativamente jóven, aunque no más que Jack, pareció interesarse ante el problema. Se dirigió a Rei: "Usted es Rei Ikari, ¿cierto?"

"Eh… si." respondió ella, sorprendida.

"Muy bien. La comandante dió órdenes al respecto. Le han acomodado una habitación en la cual se quedará durante el transcurso del tiempo necesario hasta que pueda regresar a la ciudad. Debo pedirles que la busquen para informarse más al respecto, además de que solicitó su presencia."

Jack se quedó mirando, incrédulo, al guardia de seguridad. La expresión en su rostro era bastante vergonzosa.

"Está bien…" respondió, con la cabeza baja y tono cansado de voz, dando a entender que había desistido de seguir buscando una solución. "¿Dónde podemos encontrar a la comandante?"

***

El lugar era enorme. Una sola habitación, de increíbles proporciones, con lo que parecería ser un modelo gigante del planeta. Estaba apoyado sobre una especie de taza o recipiente semiesférico, el cual parecía darle movilidad, pues el modelo rotaba sobre sí mismo, aparentando la rotación del planeta. Lo hacía a una velocidad bastante lenta, pero perceptible. Alrededor del modelo planetario, tres puestos, como mandos de control o algo similar, colgaban desde el techo. Eran como asientos personales llenos de paneles, teclados, proyecciones holográficas y demás, aparentando ser más los controles de una nave espacial menor que un simple puesto operario. En cada uno había una persona, su operario respectivo. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Cuando la rampa elevadisa en la cual estaban Rei y Jack estuvo lo bastante elevada, él le hizo un saludo bastante cortés, aunque algo insinuante, a la mujer operaria más cercana. Cuando ella se percató de ello, le respondió igualmente. Rei se sorprendió.

"Bienvenido capitán." saludó respetuosa, aunque fríamente, la comandante cuando la rampa elevadisa llegó hasta el nivel superior. "Supongo viene por lo de Rei. No tuvo que hacerlo, no es su responsabilidad."

"Después de pasar cierto tiempo con una persona no se puede evitar interesarse por su bienestar." fue la respuesta cortante, aunque respetuosa, de Jack. Luego de decirla salió de la rampa elevadisa y entró al mismo nivel donde estaban la comandante y otro hombre. Rei le siguió, tímidamente. "Aparte, ella no conoce Erythro. Puede perderse."

"Buen punto." permaneció en silencio unos momentos, como esperando una respuesta. Luego, continuó: "¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?"

"Por ahora, saber qué va a suceder con Rei."

"Ella permanecerá dentro de Erythro por el tiempo dado hasta que sea posible que regrese a la cuidad. Además, la instruiremos y mantendremos de reserva en caso de que aparezca otro ángel…"

Rei, en esos momentos, pudo recordar cierta parte de lo sucedido. Vino a su mente, como atraído por las palabras de la comandante. Eran visiones, memorias, sonidos y, sobre todo, dolor. Pudo verse a sí misma, en una especie de soporte ergonómico para todo el cuerpo, sujetando una especie de controles con sus manos. Estaba echada y adolorida, aunque más que eso estaba cansada, casi agotada. Delante de ella, una especie de ser gigante de electricidad estrechaba su brazo derecho hacia ella. Presa del pánico y la impotencia, se cubrió su rostro con ambos brazos mientras gritaba.

"¡Rei!" escuchó a Jack gritar su nombre. Estaba frente a ella, sujetándole ambos brazos con sus manos y mirándola preocupado. "Rei, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Ella miraba a Jack, directamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba temblando. Luego de unos segundos bajó el rostro y no lo volvió a levantar. Sollozaba. La comandante, por su lado, observaba la escena con lástima y disgusto, lo cual se reflejaba perfectamente en su rostro serio y frío.

"Comandante, no puedo permitir que ella se quede sola así nomás. Es tan sólo una niña."

"Esta niña derrotó, y debo decir magistralmente, al ángel. Yo considero que puede quedarse sola y sobrevivir."

Jack se sentía impotente. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué o cómo. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, y luego, casi sin pensarlo realmente, tomó una decisión.

"Pido permiso para cuidar y velar por el bienestar de esta niña, Comandante, y de mantenerla conmigo en mis cuarteles durante el tiempo dado hasta que pueda regresar a la ciudad, a donde pertenece." solicitó Jack, hablando suave pero firme y decididamente. Luego de hacerlo, se quedó mirando directamente a la comandante, esperando su respuesta. Ella le miraba directamente también, sin inmutarse. Rei, por su parte, se sobresaltó levemente, y levantó el rostro. También dejó de sollozar, aunque aún tenía los ojos humedos.

"¿Entiende usted lo que acaba de pedir, capitán?"

"Si."

La comandante seguía mirando a Jack a los ojos, con seriedad, como si lo escrutinara para buscar el por qué de dicha solicitud. Pasó otro momento de silencio, luego de lo cual continuó.

"Muy bien, capitán. Ordenaré los trámites y veré que todo sea transferido a sus cuarteles. También, recaerá sobre usted toda responsabilidad, por lo cual si algo llegase a pasarle a Rei, usted será el culpable directo y perderá su rango, beneficios y ciudadanía marciana, luego de lo cual será deportado lo antes posible a su país de origen. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Ahora váyase, que supongo tiene mucho que hacer."

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

2 – Y de Repente, un Ángel

--

El camino a lo largo de la subestructura era bastante largo y complicado, pues no era fácil ubicarse ni averiguar dónde quedaba el lugar al cual uno quisiera ir. Además, era bastante laberíntico, extendiéndose muchos kilómetros por debajo del suelo, e incluso por las paredes, del complejo de Erythro. Sin embargo, lo agradable era que tenía amplios espacios de espera, y que todo el recorrido se hacía en tren de levitación magnética, ofreciendo un servicio de transporte rápido, eficiente y agradable. Por la mala suerte de Rei, Jack era todavía nuevo en Erythro, y estuvieron por lo menos dos horas buscando su camino, con tres rutas equivocadas y un alto para almorzar. A lo largo de todo el trayecto Rei estaba tranquila, intentando ordenar su mente y recordar algo, pero no llegaba a concretar cosa alguna. Por otro lado, Jack no parecía dejar de preocuparse de algo. Finalmente llegaron a una estación irónicamente no muy lejana del punto de partida, aproximadamente a veinte minutos, y continuaron su camino saliendo de la subestructura.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo…? Si esa chica estornuda a mi me regresan y pierdo todo, ¿y qué dirá mi florcita? ¡Si se entera de esto me va a matar…! No quiero regresar… ¿Uh…?" fue sacado Jack, repentinamente, de sus padecimientos al escuchar que Rei le decía algo. Sin embargo, no llegó a escucharla. "Disculpa, ¿me decías algo?"

"Si…" fue la desalentada respuesta de Rei, que veía extrañada a Jack. "Le quería preguntar si se siente bien, porque se veía extraño… y deprimido."

"Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes." le respondió Jack, no muy creiblemente. Sonreía de más y se reía tontamente. Incluso cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía, y por eso casi se tropieza con una losa rota del piso. Rei sólo se extrañaba cada vez más, pero supuso que sería mejor dejarlo ser.

"Gracias por encargarse de mi, seño… Jack…" agradeció Rei, tímidamente. Intentó sonreir, pero sólo logró una pequeña sonrisa. "No era necesario que lo hiciera."

"Yo quería hacerlo, Rei. Aparte, estoy fuera de servicio. Tengo que rotar en treinta días para regresar a trabajar en mi nave, El Escribano. Es muy bonita y tengo muchos compañeros ahí. Espero poder llevarte algún día para que la conozcas. ¿Alguna vez has entrado a un destructor?"

"No, nunca."

"Bueno, prometo llevarte algún día."

Rei sonreía, ahora si, plenamente. Jack era bastante amable y agradable. Se sentía feliz de pasar tiempo con él. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba en el momento, casi no llegó a percatarse de que él se detuvo. Miraba al frente, como con expectativa.

"Bueno, esta es la estructura habitacional donde yo vivo. Tercer piso, número trece. La trescientostrece. Vamos, que quiero que la conozcas."

Rei miraba la estructura sin mucho asombro. Dichos apartamentos no parecían ser muy pequeños, así que no habría problemas. En la ciudad habían unos parecidos, pero de otro diseño y más grandes, más familiares. Estos eran más para oficiales o técnicos que no podían vivir en la ciudad, o que sus servicios les exigían dedicarse completamente a su trabajo.

"Rei, no te quedes atrás." le gritó Jack a unos diez pasos delante, que ya estaba avanzando.

***

"Bueno, está algo desordenado adentro, pero no te preocupes. Me encargaré de ordenar y te instalaremos en el segundo cuarto. Ahí sólo tengo un colgador para mis uniformes, que me gusta tenerlos listos y a la mano."

"Está bien, gracias."

Rei estaba al lado de Jack, quien sacaba su tarjeta de identidad con la cual pudiese abrir la puerta. La sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y luego se dedicó a introducirla en la ranura, pero justo antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió por sí misma y una mujer parada en el otro lado del umbral, con una sonrisa bastante grande en su rostro, se abalanzó sobre Jack, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Jackie, cariñito, por fin llegas."

Jack, totalmente sorprendido, no pudo evitar poner su mejor cara de susto mientras veía a Rei, a su lado, con una cara similar. No esperaba eso.

"Sakura, florcita mía, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Vine para ayudarte a instalar a Rei." le respondió ella, dejando de abrazarlo y mirándolo con una sonrisa menos exagerada pero más cariñosa.

"Pero… ¿tu cómo sabías que me estoy haciendo cargo de ella…?"

"El beneficio de ser una operaria: manejo información. Cuando vi que hablaste con la comandante supuse que algo pasaba, así que le pedí a Takashi que me ayudara a averiguar. Aparte, yo tuve que hacer los preparativos para Rei y luego cambiarlos cuando tu decidiste cuidarla, desgraciado."

Al terminar de decir eso, la mujer pisó fuertemente el pie izquierdo a Jack, haciéndolo saltar sobre un pie por unos segundos. Su rostro pedía disculpas por él.

"Verdad, casi lo olvido. Rei, ella es Sakura Izumi, mi…"

"Novia." respondió ella, cortando a Jack antes de que pudiera terminar. Tenía su rostro iluminado y su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Jack.

"Iba a decir enamorada, pero bueno…" agregó él, algo avergonzado.

"Mucho gusto."

Rei intentó ser cortés, pero estaba muy sorprendida y confundida como para hacerlo tranquilamente, lo cual reflejaba torpemente en su rostro.

"Que chica tan agradable. Bueno, entremos; que aún falta mucho por ordenar."

Cuando terminó de decir lo que decía, Sakura entró al departamento, llevando a Jack consigo de la mano. Rei los miró entrar, sin moverse. Estaba un poco asustada todavía, debido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces, mientras escuchaba las voces de ambos adultos hablar dentro del lugar, ella dió un paso y entró al departamento. La puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de ella.

El departamento era, a falta de una mejor palabra, un desastre. Las habitaciones estaban, por sí mismas, ordenadas, pero habían suficientes bolsas de basura para casi evitar que se pudiera caminar, sin mencionar ver el piso. Después de la entrada estaba una estancia sencilla y no muy grande, la cual sería el comedor. Una mesa con dos sillas ocupaba el centro, pero daba suficiente espacio para transitar libremente. Sin embargo, ahora las bolsas de basura hacían una excepción, y varias botellas y latas, aparentemente vacías, dejaban casi sin espacio la mesa. Lo más resaltante, sin embargo, era un cuadro colgado en la pared, un poco por encima de la línea visual. Era un paisaje sencillo, pero con el cielo azul y el suelo de un color medio amarillento, todo lleno de una especie de plantas largas que recordaban a Rei de los cultivos hidropónicos en la ciudad. Se quedó un momento mirando ese cuadro, sin moverse ni pensar en otra cosa.

"Rei, cariño, pasa para que conozcas la casa y veas dónde vas a dormir." le gritó Sakura desde el otro extremo del departamento, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Rei, al retomar conciencia, le gritó de vuelta, haciendo entender que había escuchado. Luego, intentó avanzar a través del mar de bolsas de basura, procurando no pisar algo desagradable. El asco lo tenía en todo su rostro, en especial cuando, de casualidad, pisó una bolsa oculta entre otras y su pie se hundió en la basura. Por suerte, sólo había cartones rotos de empaques para bebidas. Dió un pequeño grito, por el cual Jack le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella le respondió que si, mientras sacaba su pie y seguía avanzando. Luego del comedor había una especie de estancia más grande, que pasaría por una sala sencilla. Tenía un mueble grande que parecía acogedor, una mesa pequeña con una lámpara encima y un televisor holográfico bastante modesto. Estaba considerablemente más limpio que el comedor, e incluso podría decirse que estaba ordenado. Lo que lo delataba eran varias cajas vacías, apoyadas una encima de otra, haciendo una torre. Recién entonces notó Rei, al voltearse, que en el comedor había una puerta en la pared izquierda, la cual sería la derecha desde la entrada. En la sala habían dos, en la pared derecha también, y más adelante había una más, en la pared de fondo. La última estaba abierta, al igual que la más cercana a esa de las dos de la pared derecha. Rei, en su llegar hasta la sala, había perdido a Jack y Sakura.

"Rei, ven a ayudarnos con esto." escuchó a Sakura gritarle desde el cuarto de la derecha, el que tenía la puerta abierta. Diligentemente, Rei entró a la habitación buscando cómo ayudar. Adentro, un desastre similar a aquel del comedor, pero con cualquier cosa distinta, desde ropa hasta adornos, aparatos electrónicos, libros y papel higénico; llenaban el piso casi completamente. Sin embargo, lo más extraño era una especie de mueble que Jack y Sakura, en medio de la habitación, intentaban manejar. Luego de un poco de tiempo, forcejeo e insultos, lograron armarlo. Era una cama plegable, bastante sencilla pero efectiva. Luego de colocarla en un extremo de la habitación, Jack se echó sobre la cama, a modo de probarla, y jaló a Sakura consigo, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. Se reía escandalosamente mientras Rei los miraba, roja de la verguenza.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido." comentó Jack abiertamente. Luego, se levantó, quedándose Sakura sentada en la cama. "Rei, está será tu habitación. Tienes una cama muy buena, bastante espacio y muebles para guardar la… ropa…"

Jack se quedó paralizado, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Miraba hacia el mueble, directamente, pero sin realmente estar mirando algo. Su rostro era una extraña contrapción de sorpresa mezclada con estupidés, y se veía muy gracioso.

"Verdad. ¿No traes otra ropa más que la que llevas contigo, cierto?" le preguntó Sakura a Rei, con una inocencia que parecía exagerada a propósito. Rei se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de ello. Sólo tenía su uniforme escolar, consistente de una blusa, falda, medias largas, hasta abajo de la rodilla, y zapatos de vestir. Su chaqueta escolar la había dejado en su casillero personal, porque no tenía frío y no quería cargarla. En el hospital había despertado con esa ropa blanca que suelen dar a los internados en hospitales, y su uniforme estaba lavado y doblado, en una silla al lado de su cama. Pero esa ropa la había dejado en el hospital, y sólo tenía su uniforme.

"No, no tengo más ropa…" dijo Rei, tímidamente. No podía estar más de una semana con el uniforme y nada más. Lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era qué hacer.

"Vaya, esto está mal. Oye Jackie, Rei necesita ropa, por lo menos para el tiempo que se quede contigo." le comentó Sakura a Jack, quien seguía mirando el mueble idióticamente. Luego de escuchar eso, reaccionó.

"Uh… si… es cierto. ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Jack, con algo de miedo.

"Erythro, lamentablemente, no es una ciudad propiamente dicha. Dudo que encontremos centros comerciales como el de la ciudad, pero igual tengo una idea." comentó Sakura mientras miraba pensativa, con una cara un tanto malévola, indicando que tenía algo más en mente. Eso se confirmó cuando estrechó los ojos y posó su mirada en Jack, mientras sonreía levemente. "Jack, ella es casi de mi mismo tamaño, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué…?" preguntaron Jack y Rei al unísono, con voz muda y rostro incrédulo. La voz de Jack fue más muda que la de Rei, pero ambos tenían el rostro igual de sorprendido. Sakura sonreía con tanta felicidad que asustaba.

"Descuida, le prestaré un poco de mi ropa. Tengo cosas que puede usar y que le quedarán bien." dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa algo más normal. "Iré a mi departamento y traeré lo que encuentre. Mejor voy saliendo para tener tiempo…"

Luego de decir eso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, atravesando ágilmente el mar de bolsas de basura. Se despidió con otra sonrisa exagerada y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Jack y Rei se quedaron mirando, como hipnotizados, por un tiempo relativamente largo.

"Está completamente loca la mujer, pero no la quisiera de ninguna otra forma." comentó Jack, sonriendo. Rei se sonrojó, sorprendida ante tal comentario.

***

Luego de por lo menos dos horas de duro trabajo, sacando las bolsas de basura, ordenando todo lo que estaba tirado por todos lados y conociendo los alrededores y el mismo departamento, Jack y Rei estaban casi exhaustos. Ambos estaban sentados en el mueble grande y acogedor frente al televisor holográfico, simplemente mirándolo, a pesar de que estaba apagado. Justo entonces, la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

"Ya llegué." escucharon ambos la voz de Sakura, con su usual exceso de felicidad. No la vieron pero escucharon sus pasos atravezar el ahora limpio comedor hasta quedar frente a ellos. Vestía con un polo de manga corta, bastante sencillo, con la imagen de una especie de soldado de propaganda que la Flota gustaba de usar, y el fondo de blanco. Aparte, unos pantalones largos, relativamente sencillos y de un color claro que le quedaban bastante bien. Ahora que Rei la veía fuera de su uniforme se dió cuente de que, en realidad, era una mujer bastante bonita. Su cabello negro, largo y cuidado, resaltaba sus ojos azules. Aparte, tenía lo que, según Rei, se consideraría un buen cuerpo.

"Hola Sakura." le saludó Jack, casualmente.

"Traje la ropa para Rei…" mostró Sakura con un gesto al bulto que estaba sobre el comedor. Luego, levantó una bolsa que traía en su mano izquierda, enseñandosela a ambos. "¡…y bastante comida para festejar!"

Rei se sorprendió ante eso de festejar. Ella no solía hacer algo así, y no pasaba mucho tiempo con gente. Se sintió extrañada.

"Que buena idea tuviste, florcita mia." le apreció Jack, mostrándose bastante agradecido. Se levantó y ambos miraron lo que Sakura había comprado, dirigiéndose luego a la cocina, que quedaba detrás de la puerta en la pared derecha del comedor, como Rei había descubierto durante sus horas de trabajo. Ella estaba muy cansada, y prefirió quedarse en el mueble. Incluso, se echó en el mismo, poniendo los pies encima, sin pensar en que no debía hacerlo por considerarse no educado. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el soporte para brazos y cerró los ojos, como para pensar tranquilamente. A la distancia escuchaba las voces de Jack y Sakura, que comentaban sobre la comida y demás cosas que Rei no llegaba a entender. Además, creyó escuchar algo, pero no estaba segura de lo que era. Era como un zumbido. Un extraño sonido incesante, como corriente eléctrica. Como electricidad.

"¡Electricidad…!" pensó Rei, alarmada, abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Pero, cuando los abrió, notó que estaba de vuelta en ese tubo con el soporte ergonómico y los controles extraños en sus manos. Adelante, el monstruo de electricidad, el ángel, estaba casi encima suyo, estirando su brazo derecho para agarrarla. Ella, repentinamente, sintió tal dolor y cansancio que no pudo hacer el menor esfuerzo por salir ni moverse. Presa del pánico, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos mientras gritaba. Justo entonces, sintió el brazo del ángel que apretaba su cuello, al mismo tiempo que la electricidad fluía por todo su cuerpo, al igual que el dolor. Se estaba asfixiando, y empezaba a perder el conocimiento.

"¡Rei!" escuchó a alguien gritarle, extrañamente, como si fuera una voz que le hablara estando ella sumergida en agua. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, que los había cerrado por el pánico, y vió a Jack. Estaba arrodillado frente a ella, apoyado como para ver si tenía algo, y sujetándole el rostro con sus manos. Su cara denotaba preocupación. Inmediatamente, casi sin darle tiempo de reacción, Rei se sujetó a Jack, como buscando su protección. Tenía el rostro totalmente apoyado en el hombro izquierdo de él, quien sentía sus lágrimas humedecer su piel. Estaba sollozando. Sakura, desde atrás, miraba todo consternada.

***

"La batalla realmente la afectó, ¿verdad?"

Sakura hablaba suavemente, más por preocupación que por cansancio. Miraba la mesa casi directamente, pero no la estaba mirando. Movía los dedos, entrelazados en sus manos, como frotándose heridas, y se apoyada, con sus brazos, sobre la mesa. Meramente tocaba el respaldar del asiento.

"Está transtornada, Sakura." le respondió Jack, igualmente afectado en su voz. Estaba apoyado en el espaldar de la silla, con la cabeza casi colgando para atrás, mientras miraba el techo, sin realmente verlo. Sus brazos también colgaban. La comida estaba caliente en la mesa, pero ni la habían tocado, y, aunque tenían hambre, no la sentían. Pasó un tiempo sin que ninguno hiciera el más leve movimiento, ni mencionara palabra alguna. Escuchaban atentos los suaves lamentos de Rei en la habitación. Ya parecían haber cesado.

"Creo que ya se durmió." comentó Sakura, mirando casi imperceptiblemente hacia su izquierda, en la dirección de la habitación. "Pobre. Es tan sólo una niña."

Pasó un tiempo en silencio, por el cual Sakura entendió que Jack concordaba con ella. Luego, él se sintió algo turbado, como si una extraña idea no dejara su mente tranquila.

"Tu viste la pelea, ¿verdad Sakura?" le preguntó Jack, con voz decidida aunque preocupada. Recogió su cabeza, lentamente, y enfocó su mirada esta vez en Sakura. Ella, por su parte, levantó el rostro e hizo lo mismo. Se miraron por unos instantes, y luego Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada, como indignada.

"Ella ganó la batalla. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Saber lo que sucedió."

Se cubrió el rostro, como si lo tuviera totalmente expuesto, y permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Luego, como resignada a hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer, se descubrió, levantó toda la cabeza hasta quedar erguida sobre su asiento y miró directamente a Jack. Dió un sonoro y lento suspiro y prosiguió.

"Muy bien, te diré qué sucedió…"

***

En la tranquilidad de su nueva habitación, en la comodidad de su nueva cama, y en la seguridad de sus nuevos guardianes, Rei concilió el sueño. Estaba totalmente agotada y asustada. Todavía no podía recordar lo que había sucedido, ni qué eran esas horribles memorias que venían a su mente. Sabía que un ángel había atacado Marte, y que ella, al parecer, había usado un Evangelion para luchar. Sin embargo, sólo recordaba haber despertado en aquel hospital esa mañana, y todo hasta cuando Jack la entregó en la estación del tren exterior de Erythro. Pero… ¿a quién la había entregado?

'A mi madre…'  
"Madre. Ella me mandó a llamar. Ella me hizo venir a Erythro porque me necesitaba."  
'Ella me ha mentido…'  
"Me mandó a traer, y obligó a mi hermana…"  
'Hermana…'  
"La obligó a luchar, aunque estaba herida, aunque podía morirse. Aunque estaba casi…"  
'Muerta…'  
"¡No! ¡Ella sigue con vida! ¡Ella no tuvo que luchar porque yo luché por ella!"  
'Sin embargo, ella me odia…'  
"Mi hermana me despreció. Ella prefirió morir que verme luchar."  
'Nadie me aprecia…'  
"¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!"  
'Estoy sola…'  
"Eso no es cierto. No puede serlo…"

El silencio abrazador envolvía todo, pero ese sonido siempre estaba ahí. El zumbido incesante. El zumbido de electricidad.

'Nadie va a venir a salvarme…'  
"¡No! ¡Cállate! ¡No voy a morir!"  
'A nadie le importo.'  
"¡Eso no es cierto!"

La figura del ángel se proyectaba encima de Rei, posando su brazo eléctrico en el rostro de ella.

'¿Por qué…?'  
"¡Maldición!"

El dolor era total, expandiéndose desde su cuello a todo el cuerpo mientras era extrangulada. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. No podía respirar.

'Déjenme morir…'  
"¡Maldición! ¡No voy a morir!"

Entonces, como si una fuerza interna hubiera despertado, Rei apoyó sus brazos contra el suelo y se impulsó al aire, contra el ángel. Este se esfumó, prácticamente, y ella quedó parada en medio de la oscuridad. El sonido no había disminuído en lo más mínimo. Sintió un dolor en su espalda, y recordó la profunda herida de la espalda del Evangelion. Pensó en eso y el Eva palpó el lugar donde estaba. Se había cerrado. Luego, miró al cielo tormentoso, que cubría el lugar en una oscuridad casi abismal. Lo único que daba luz eran los ocasionales relámpagos, los cuales no venían acompañados de rayos. El Eva, como loco de furia, estiró los brazos hacia atrás, dando la apariencia de estar dando un poderoso rugido, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Luego, como si se hubiera percatado de algo, corrió hacia adelante y saltó hacia la tormenta, estirando su brazo derecho a manera de alcanzar el cielo. Con un fuerte agarre, trajo de las nubes, en su mano derecha, una esfera roja, a la cual parecía seguir un aura de electricidad que pareció condensarse mientras bajaba y retomar la forma del ángel. Estaba tirado en el piso, como derrumbado, con el Eva sujetando fuertemente la esfera roja que parecía estar colocada en su pecho. Se movía violentamente, pero el agarre era bastante fuerte y no llegaba a liberarse. Entonces, levantó el Eva su mano izquierda, a modo de asestar un golpe decisivo, pero el ángel, en conjunto con varios rayos caídos desde la tormenta, parecieron sujetarle el brazo. El Eva se sacudió con la descarga que recibía, mientras su brazo retrocedía cada vez un poco más. Entonces, como entendiendo que no podía seguir así, levantó al ángel, sujetándolo por la esfera roja, y lo lanzó contra las montañas, estrellándose estrepitosamente. El Eva corrió, a toda marcha, abalanzándose sobre el ángel que estaba inerte sobre la montaña, a tiempo para volver a sujetar la esfera entre sus dos manos mientras el ángel, aparentemente, se contorsionaba y perdía su forma antropomórfica. Luego, como si fuera una concha que una nutria se dispusiera a abrir, el Eva golpeó, fuertemente, la esfera contra la superficie filuda de la cadena montañosa, sujetándola con sus dos manos. Después de tres golpes, la esfera empezó a quebrarse, y un sonido similar al de un gemido de dolor ensordeció todo, al punto de no poder escucharse otra cosa, incluso cuando la forma antropomórfica del ángel se condensó en una sola bola de energía eléctrica que se expandió a velocidades explosivas, ocultando todo dentro de la zona en un fulgor radiante de luz blanca, el cual permaneció fijo durante unos segundos.

***

En medio de una extraña habitación, una chica despertó. El miedo que sentía pareció suavizarse, aunque todavía sentía el frío, a pesar de estar bastante abrigada en su cama.

***

Jack, cansado de todo, decidió ir a descansar. La mayoría de la comida se había desperdiciado, pues sólo dos personas estaban disponibles para comer, y no tenían muchas ganas de comer. Sakura se había dormido en el mueble, y parecía bastante agotada. Jack tomó la frazada con que Sakura se abrigaba y la tapó hasta el cuello, pues tenía frío y no se había cubierto bien.

"No me extraña que no quisiera contarme lo que sucedió…" pensó Jack para sí mismo, turbado. El suceso, aparentemente, había sido bastante impactante. Rei no podría haber realizado semejante cosa, y aparte estaba aún más asustada que los demás.

Con cansancio, luego de comprobar que Sakura durmiera abrigada, Jack se empeñó en ir a su habitación para descansar. Sin embargo, en el camino, notó la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Rei. Se acercó, silenciosamente, y abrió un poco más la puerta. Adentro, vió a Rei en su cama. No estaba durmiendo. Volteó la cabeza, despacio, y miró directamente a Jack. Ambos se quedaron mirando cara a cara, por un largo momento.

"Lamento que todo esto haya tenido que pasarte, Rei." empezó Jack, con voz tierna y amable, al igual que su rostro. Esperó unos momentos, luego de lo cual continuó: "Si algo te molesta, estoy en el cuarto de al lado."

Pasó otro momento de silencio, mientras ambos se miraban directamente, como exponiendo sus almas al otro. Jack, dolido, empezó a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

"Descansa." fue lo último que dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

* * *

Saludos Humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Este número me encanta. Jack Roberts y su novia Sakura son demasiado divertidos, y gustan de complicarse la vida, pareciera. Pero no crean que no son personajes serios: esta es una faceta más personal, más íntima de ellos.  
Bueno, Rei está hecha un desastre, pero yo diría que al final se mejora bastante.

Además, algo que creo que me olvidé mencionar: lo que está escrito en _cursiva_ es para diferenciar idiomas. Usualmente suele representar al idioma ruso, pero se va especificando de acuerdo a la situación. Las letras normales, en conversaciones, implican que se habla en japonés.

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Agradecimientos especiales a... ustedes, por tomarse la molesta de leer mis locuras, y a Himp, El Observador, Fantastic-Man por recibirme en este oficio, y mis queridas amigas, la Capitán y la Condesa.


	3. 3

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

3 – Tirando para Adelante

--

"Vaya, eso es extraño. Ya debería haber salido…" pensó Jack al ver su reloj de muñeca. Estaba apoyado contra una columna, en una de las terminales de espera de la subestructura: la del centro de mando y central de Erythro. Había dos guardias en la entrada y, a pesar de que Jack tenía rango de capitán, no le permitieron entrar. Sin embargo, debido a la seguridad y exclusividad de ese lugar, considerado el más restringido de todo Marte, no le extrañaba. Lo que le daba risa, también, era el hecho de que conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano. "Tener una operaria de enamorada realmente paga…"

El sonido del tren que llegaba a la terminal, y la voz que lo anunciaba, sacaron a Jack de sus pensamientos. Se puso a ver a la gente que abordaba el tren con una mezcla de sentimientos, como añoranza, sin saber realmente lo que sentía. Se centró en lo que parecería ser un padre trabajador reunido con su familia que había venido a verle. Había dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña. La esposa se mostraba bastante feliz. Luego, de repente, una persona cruzó frente a Jack, tapando su campo visual momentáneamente, y, después, no había nadie. No había familia, niños ni esposa.

"¿Habrá sido una visión…?" se preguntó, confundido. Luego de pensarlo dedujo que debió serlo, pues en Erythro sólo habitaban, y entraban, personas autorizadas que cumplieran alguna labor importante dentro de las instalaciones. La presencia de niños habría sido de lo más inusual. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba…?

"¡Cariñito!" escuchó el grito de Sakura a su derecha, desde la entrada hacia la Central, como era llamada esa instalación. De pronto, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mujer saltó y le cayó encima, dándole entre un abrazo y un derrumbe. Por suerte logró mantener el equilibrio hasta que ella se bajó, evitando una embarazosa caída. Recién al estar ella parada a su lado pudo verle la cara. Estaba muy feliz, como era de costumbre. Sin embargo, parecía estarlo especialmente, como si se tratase de una ocasión especial.

"Vaya, te veo feliz. ¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?"

"Me fue muy bien, gracias. Pero eso no me tiene con la locura. Recibí noticias del progreso y estimados para reconectarnos con la ciudad."

Jack se alegró considerablemente al recibir la noticia. Sus ojos se abrieron casi completamente, y se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, dando una apariencia bastante ridícula.

"No te creo. ¿Cuáles son los estimados?"

"En dos días, como mucho tres, el camino estará despejado, la vía arreglada y la estación reconstruida."

Jack, que se sentía en la dicha, sintió justo entonces una especie de oleada fría que le recorrió el cuerpo, llevándose consigo la mencionada felicidad. Recordó, con pena, lo que sucedería cuando se reestableciera contacto con la ciudad. De pronto, como si notara algo que no llegó a ver, miró a su derecha.

"Rei, por fin saliste."

"Hola Jack. Gracias por venir a recogerme." le respondió Rei, que venía bajando por la escalera que daba a la entrada de la Central. Llevaba una especie de traje similar a aquel que Sakura usaba, como operaria, pero de un tono amarillento claro, a diferencia del azulado oscuro que Sakura usaba. Tenía una especie de zapatos no formales, casi deportivos, pero que no pasaban por zapatillas. Además, y lo que más llamó la atención de Jack, estaba sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te fue, Rei?" le preguntó Sakura, con su usual alegría y amabilidad.

"Muy bien, Sakura. Gracias."

Por el tono de voz y la sonrisa dicernió Jack que su felicidad era genuina. En verdad estaba feliz. Claro que eso no le parecía malo, pero si le extrañó bastante y, siguiendo su instincto, desconfió levemente. Pero, al desmentir su sospecha, se tranquilizó. Ahora estaba parada frente a ambos adultos, mirando complacida.

"Te veo bastante feliz." agregó Jack, interesado. "¿Qué te ha subido tanto los ánimos?"

"Bueno, ¿te acuerdas, Jack, que me habías prometido enseñarme tu nave espacial?" le comentó Rei, con visible emoción. "Pues, la gran mayoría de las naves están estacionadas en la ciudad, pero escuché que han traído una a Erythro, y me parece haber escuchado que era El Escribano."

Jack se sorprendió notablemente. Todavía faltaban por lo menos dos semanas para que termine su descanso y tenga que rotar nuevamente, y Erythro no tenía algo parecido a un puerto espacial directo, por lo que le extrañaba mucho eso de que El Escribano esté en Erythro y no en la ciudad, que contenía el puerto espacial utilizado por la instalación. Sin embargo, se daban las excepciones, en especial en situaciones de necesidad como esa, y Jack se sintió bastante feliz de saber que su nave estaba de vuelta y que Rei pudiera ir a visitarla. No se hizo problemas.

"Vaya, que buena noticia." exclamó Jack, casi eufórico. Ahora estaba tanto o más feliz que Rei. "Haré las averiguaciones para llevarte de paseo en algún momento, Rei. Estoy seguro de que te encantará."

"Siempre he querido conocer una nave de la Flota. Debe ser muy bonita por dentro."

"Si que lo es."

Ambos emprendieron rumbo hacia el tren que acababa de llegar a la terminal, con el fin de abordarlo, cuando Rei sintió un jalón en el brazo izquierdo. Notó rápidamente que era Sakura, que hacía señas como si tuviera algo importante que decirle. Sin embargo, no entendió el mensaje, y luego le hizo señas como para que siga avanzando, pero de una forma bastante discreta. Rei supuso que ella no quería que Jack se dé cuenta.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Jack, que se había volteado y notó la extraña actitud. Sakura, con aparente naturalidad, le respondió:

"Si, claro. Sólo le estaba pidiendo a Rei que me acompañe un momento al baño."

"Por supuesto, vayan." le respondió Jack, tranquilo. "Pero no se demoren mucho, que tenemos que tomar el tren."

Sakura no soltó el brazo de Rei mientras caminaban y entraban al baño de mujeres más próximo, pero tampoco la forzó. Una vez adentro, y en soledad, la liberó. Parecía perturbada. Se apoyó con brazos extendidos sobre el mueble donde estaban los lavamanos y miró directamente al espejo, a su propio reflejo, como si intentara encontrar alguna especie de determinación escondida. Rei la imitó parcialmente, mirando el reflejo de la mujer, como si no pudiera verla directamente y tuviera que seguir ese método. Entonces, Sakura cerró los ojos, suspiró, y los volvió a abrir, esta vez mirando el reflejo de Rei en el espejo.

"Rei…" empezó ella, con la voz algo turbada. "El Escribano fue derribado en el combate con el ángel. No hubo sobrevivientes…"

Rei se sobresaltó, sin llegar a creer completamente lo que escuchaba. Miró su propio reflejo en el espejo, cortando la comunicación visual con Sakura. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y levemente húmedos, y su rostro parecía inmóvil.

"Por favor no se lo digas a Jack…"

***

El camino de regreso al departamento de Jack fue inusualmente silencioso. El miraba extrañado a Rei, que ahora no parecía estar tan contenta. Pudo darse cuenta de que estaba feliz por la noticia, porque iba a alegrarlo a él, pero ahora que ya la había entregado su alegría se había esfumado. Tal vez sólo estaba feliz por eso, y en verdad se sentía mal todo el tiempo. En realidad Jack no recordaba haberla visto así de feliz antes, incluso cuando fue a la ciudad a recogerla.

"Pobre muchacha…" pensó Jack para sí mismo, simpatizando con ella. "En verdad está sufriendo por estar aquí…"

Una vez llegaron al departamento, Sakura se echó, como solía hacerlo, en el sillón. Le encantaba ese sillón, y era extraño no verla a menudo en él. Rei fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y Jack se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Se sentía perturbado.

"En dos o tres días podrá regresar…" volvió a pensar para sí mismo. "Pero dudo que vaya a regresar aún…"

Justo entonces, pasado cierto tiempo que Jack no notó por estar pensando, salió Rei. Usaba uno de los polos de Sakura, de color amarillo como su anterior uniforme, y que le quedaba un poco grande. En realidad, le quedaba bastante bien. Tenía también unos pantalones, color azul claro y un poco anchos pero que le ajustaban lo suficiente para no caerse. Tenían bolsillos, también anchos. En general, la ropa de Sakura le había sentado bastante bien a Rei, quedándole toda tanto o mejor que la que llevaba puesta entonces. Además, no tenía complicaciones verdaderas, ya que para salir usaba su uniforme escolar, y para ir a la Central le habían proporcionado un traje especial, justo de su talla. El primer día que fue a la Central, por órdenes de la comandante, fue con su uniforme escolar y ahí mismo la midieron y tallaron, dándole posteriormente el traje.

"¿Más cómoda?" le preguntó Sakura, amistosamente.

"Si." le respondió Rei, con bastante naturalidad. Sin embargo, pudo notar Jack una pizca de esa tristeza en su voz. Era latente, y no quería irse.

"Cuéntanos, Rei. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó Jack animadamente. Intentaba distraer su dolor.

"Me llevaron al Puerto, como le llaman, que es el lugar donde están los Evas. Pude ver a Alpha en reparación, y a otro llamado Marcus, un poco más dañado que Alpha."

"Vaya, mira tu. ¿Y te encontraste con la comandante?"

Jack notó que Rei se turbó visiblemente con aquella pregunta. Era obvio que eso era lo que la molestaba. Luego de unos segundos, respondió: "No. Sólo la vi el primer día…"

***

"Destruiste aquel ángel espléndidamente, Rei." le felicitó la comandante, aunque sin emoción alguna. Más como un comentario suelto que una felicitación. "Pero dudosamente aquel fue el único. Yurika estará lista para volver a pilotear dentro de algún tiempo todavía, pero el enemigo puede atacar antes. He dispuesto que recibas instrucción para pilotear y que Alpha sea tu Evangelion. Si el enemigo no ataca antes de que Yurika se recupere, puedes considerarte librada, pero en caso de que ataque antes, tu vas a luchar."

Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una declaración. La voz fría y decidida de la comandante no permitía dudas, y Rei no demoró en darse cuenta de aquello. Se le había dado una obligación.

"¿Y qué pasaría si no luchamos contra el ángel cuando venga…?" preguntó Rei, tan tímidamente que fue casi inaudible. Estaba mirando el piso.

"Lo más probable es que todos seamos destruidos. No sabemos lo que los ángeles quieren, pero lo más seguro es que incluya destruirnos."

La voz de la comandante era muy fría. Rei sufría al escucharla, y se daba cuenta de que no tenía opción. Además, tal vez ella forzaría a Yurika a luchar, como antes…

"Está bien. Haré lo que sea necesario…"

La comandante esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, como Rei estaba mirando el piso, no pudo notarla.

"Muy bien. Hay mucho por hacer." dijo la comandante mientras sacaba una especie de mando portátil de su bolsillo y apretaba algo en él. Luego de hacerlo, volvió a guardarlo. "Dirígete a esa puerta y entra a la habitación. Ahí te atenderán. Luego, alguien vendrá y se encargará de ti."

Al terminar de hablar, la comandante se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin siquiera despedirse ni hacer gesto alguno que aludiera a ello.

***

Jack no sabía qué decir. Quería alegrarla o decir algo que la distrajera, pero no venía nada a su mente. Estaba casi desesperado. Justo entonces, notó que Sakura estaba parada frente a él, con una sonrisa algo exagerada. Se sorprendió notablemente.

"Oye Jackie, ¿has olvidado qué día es hoy?"

Jack miró sorprendido, sin saber qué responder. "¿Me habré olvidado de algo importante…?" pensó para sí mismo, un poco preocupado. Al ver que no respondía, Sakura volvió a tomar la palabra.

"¡Hoy es ya una semana completa desde que Rei está con nosotros!" casi gritó, con bastante ánimo. Jack casi se cae de la silla por la sorpresa. Rei, por su parte, volteó la cabeza para mirar, completamente extrañada.

"Vaya, es cierto…" agregó Jack, luego de pensarlo unos segundos. "No me había dado cuenta."

Sakura se molestó visiblemente. Agarró a Jack de la cabeza con ambas manos y lo sacudió mientras le gritaba: "¿Cómo que no te habías dado cuenta? Ella vive contigo y tu cuidas de ella. ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!"

Luego de terminar de gritarle le soltó la cabeza y dejó los brazos colgando. Suspiró fuertemente, como si se resignara a dejar de intentar hacer algo.

"Bueno, ¿qué se va a hacer? Igual, tenemos que hacer algo por esta fecha, ¿verdad Jackie?"

"Si, es cierto…" le respondió Jack, tímidamente. "¿Pero qué hacemos?"

"Pues resulta que desde ayer vengo guardando comida para festejar aquí nosotros tres…" dijo en un tono más bajo de voz, mientras iba a la cocina. Entró y fue a buscar algo en los estantes, mientras Rei estaba ya parada junto a Jack, con la cara igual de sorprendida.

"Sakura es realmente algo…" empezó a comentar Rei, en tono de voz suficientemente bajo para que sólo Jack le escuchara.

"Totalmente…" le contestó Jack, con el mismo tono confidencial de voz.

***

"¡A comer!"

Rei tenía los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder. La cantidad y variedad de platos de comida eran exageradas, pero lo suficiente para tres personas sin que tengan que desperdiciar. Sakura había preparado de todo, desde fideos y sopa hasta carnes y pastas, pasando por arroz y suficientes bebidas, también variadas. Incluso había traído una botella de vino, cosa que alarmó a Jack.

"Sakura, el vino es importado y más caro que un servicio médico. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Alguien me debía un favor." respondió ella, con su habitual sonrisa exagerada en el rostro.

"¿Alguien te debía un favor?" le contestó Jack de vuelta, sarcásticamente. Luego continuó, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pues sabía cómo era Sakura. "Pero no le sirvas a Rei, que sólo tiene catorce años. No quiero verla vomitando después."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?! Este es para más tarde, cuando ella ya esté durmiendo."

La franqueza con la que lo dijo, aumentado con la felicidad de su rostro, hicieron que Jack se quedara mirándola estupefacto.

"¿Qué tiene esta mujer en la cabeza…?" pensó para sí mismo, totalmente avergonzado. Rei, por su parte, estaba tan roja que parecería que tuviera alguna enfermedad. Sakura era la única que actuaba con naturalidad, y ya estaba comiendo, casi atragantándose, uno de los platos con comida. Jack, como olvidando lo mencionado, tomó uno de los platos, uno con sopa de fideos, aleta de tiburón y demás, y empezó a comer. Rei le siguió la corriente, con naturalidad forzosa y la cara todavía roja. El plato de ella era de arroz con curry. Justo entonces, ambos escucharon a Sakura preguntar algo, pero no la entendieron, pues lo dijo mientras se atragantaba lo que quedaba de su plato de comida.

"¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó Jack, extrañado.

"Que si les gusta la comida."

"Si, Sakura. Está deliciosa, muchas gracias." le respondió Rei, sonriendo. Jack se sintió aliviado. Aquella idea de Sakura realmente había sido buena. Siguieron comiendo por un momento más, disfrutando del momento y de los sabores, hasta que Jack preguntó:

"Oye Rei, ¿ya has recibido instrucción sobre cómo pilotear al Eva?"

"Bueno, me han dicho cómo es, pero todavía no he entrado a pilotearlo. Dicen que le falta un poco de reparación, pero que para mañana ya podré hacerlo."

La respuesta de Rei fue bastante honesta, pero lo que Jack notó era que le molestaba hablar de eso. Lo sabía, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

"¿Y te sientes emocionada al respecto?"

"A decir verdad, tengo miedo."

Lo había confirmado: Rei no quería pilotear el Eva.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo vas a pilotear?"

Rei se mostró visiblemente turbada, como si no supiera o no quisiera responder aquella pregunta; como si la respuesta le hiciera doler. Sin embargo, no se demostró afectada, y respondió:

"Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo, y me dicen que nadie más puede. Sólo mi hermana, pero…" se detuvo brevemente, pronunciando las siguientes palabras como si escondieran un peso de su corazón. "…pero sigue herida, y no quiero que nada malo le pase."

"No quieres ver así a tu hermana, ¿verdad?" tomó la palabra, esta vez, Sakura. Su tono de voz era bastante consolador. "No quieres que tenga que pilotear estando tan débil."

Rei demoró en responder, como si intentara procesar todo lo que estaba diciéndose, mientras sentía su corazón encogerse. Luego de unos largos segundos de silencio, respondió:

"Cuando ella se mejore, podrá volver a pilotear, y todo estará bien. Si nada pasa hasta entonces, entonces… entonces podré dejar esto, sin haber tenido que ser piloto. Podré irme de aquí y olvidar todo."

Pasó mucho tiempo de silencio, sin que nada ocurriera en realidad. Jack y Sakura miraban a Rei directamente, y ella miraba hacia abajo, sin mirar realmente. Una lágrima dió un lento recorrido por su rostro, mojando su camino hasta quedar en el mentón y luego caer a las piernas de Rei, dejando una mancha visible en su pantalón. A ella pareció no importarle.

"Quiero que sepas, Rei…" comenzó Jack, con un tono de voz lo más reconfortante que pudo. "…que mi departamento es tu casa también, y que, incluso luego de que regreses a la ciudad, va a seguir siendo una casa para ti, y siempre te recibiré."

***

La mañana siguiente fue bastante silenciosa. Sakura se había quedado a dormir, pues era su día libre ya que Takashi la estaba cubriendo por una supuesta enfermedad. No llegaron a abrir el vino, y Rei salió temprano de la mesa, así que tuvieron que guardar parte de la comida. Se había ido directo a dormir, y en la mañana había salido sola a la Central, como lo había hecho las últimas dos veces. Jack no la sintió irse.

Poco tiempo después de las ocho de la mañana Sakura se despertó. Al frente de ella estaba Jack, sentado en el suelo y mirando la pared, pensativamente. Estaba uniformado como para entrar en sevicio, lo cual alarmó bastante a Sakura. Se sintió culpable porque él no tendría una nave a la cual volver, y ella no quería decírselo. No quería herirlo. Se quedó mirándolo, también pensativa, por un tiempo, sin revelar el hecho de que estaba despierta.

"Hoy iré a la Central, Sakura." le dijo él, sin desviar la mirada. Sabía que estaba despierta. "La comandante me ha llamado, no sé por qué."

"Supongo que quiere que veas a Rei volviendo a pilotear al Eva, ya que tu has sido su guardián. Tal vez cree que le puedes dar confianza."

Jack miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos, sin cambiar su aspecto serio y, en cierto modo, deprimente. Parecía triste.

"Tengo miedo, amor…" fue lo que dijo, lenta pero claramente. "Tengo miedo de estar haciéndole daño a esta chica… de estar causándole dolor… ¿Has visto cuánto sufre?"

Sakura supo inmediatamente que hablaba con total sinceridad.

"No seas tonto, Jackie…" le respondió ella, con un tono de voz bastante parecido. "Tú sólo la has estado ayudando desde el comienzo. Le has ofrecido tu casa…"

Se sintió levemente turbada, sin saber cómo continuar. Se detuvo un rato, como para pensar, y luego continuó.

"A decir verdad, yo también tengo miedo. Pero Jackie, no podemos dejar que este miedo nos domine. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Tu lo sabes bien."

Jack no hizo gesto alguno ante el discurso de Sakura, pero ella pudo darse cuenta, sin saber cómo, que le había entendido. Volvió a mirar al frente por unos momentos y luego regresó su vista a donde ella, esta vez sonriendo levemente.

"Te amo, Sakura."

"Yo también te amo, Jack."

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

3 – Ruptura

--

"Atención a todo el personal, prepárense para la prueba."

En la misma estancia gigante, donde estaban los contenedores inmensos para los Evas, se hallaba preparado Alpha. El cuarto de control encima del acceso a los ascensores estaba repleto de operadores y gente que desempeñaba alguna labor en particular, y todos estaban ocupados. Sólo la comandante parecía estar desocupada, parada frente a los instrumentos principales de la habitación, sin hacer movimiento alguno más que parpadear. Pero, en realidad, prestaba tanta atención que difícilmente algo podría distraerla. El Puerto estaba listo, y esperando. Mientras tanto, en un vestidor no muy lejos de ahí, Rei había terminado de quitarse el uniforme que usaba para funcionar en la Central. Estaba desnuda, mirando extrañada el inusual traje que, según le dijieron, debía ponerse. Supuso que no habría problemas, pues le dijieron que era a su medida exacta y que era hermético, pero se sintió incómoda con la idea de usarlo. Era amarillo, con líneas y formas negras que rompían la totalidad del color dominante. Aparte, tenía unas palabras escritas en lugares estratégicos, siendo los más resaltantes los de los brazos y espalda: Eva Alpha. El color de los mismos era en negro, también. Cuidadosamente, tomándose tal vez demasiado tiempo, se puso el traje, ajustándolo como parecía ser apropiado. Después, como le habían instruido, apretó un botón en la muñeca de su mano derecha, lo que creó un vacío que succionó el aire y estiró el traje herméticamente sobre su cuerpo. Tal como le habían dicho.

"Es muy pegado…" pensó Rei para sí misma, viendo cómo se notaban, indiscriminadamente, las curvas y formas de su jóven cuerpo. Se sintió avergonzada.

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuarto de control del Puerto, se abrió la puerta de acceso, localizada en la parte de atrás de la habitación. Quien entró se dirigió a la zona de mando, donde se encontraba parada la comandante, todavía sin inmutarse.

"Veo que ha venido sin mucha demora, capitán."

"Sólo cumplo órdenes." le respondió Jack, respetuosamente.

"Según parece. Igualmente, esta ocasión no se la querá perder. Se lo aseguro."

"¿Es por eso que fui llamado?"

La comandante se mostró divertida ante la pregunta, como burlándose de la ingenuidad ajena. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no muy notoria, y se inmutó por primera vez desde que había entrado a esa habitación.

"Por supuesto que no, capitán. Tengo un uso para usted."

"Atención a todo el personal, prepárense para la prueba." volvió a sonar una voz masculina, dando un comunicado.

Rei, por su parte, había salido del vestuario, algo reacia a ser vista con aquel traje apretado. Caminaba tímidamente, y justo a mitad de camino de la salida recordó que algo le faltaba. Regresó y tomó los sensores que había olvidado colocar en su cabeza. Apretó un botón en cada uno, al igual que con la muñeca y el traje, y quedaron adheridos, a la altura de las orejas pero más alto, como sujetadores de pelo. Estos eran amarillos con pequeñas rayas negras, y combinaban con su traje.

Al terminar de prepararse, Rei salió, con el mismo nerviosismo, y se dirigió al Puerto. Atravezó una puerta cercana y frente a ella vislumbró a Alpha en su tanque, sujetado por gran cantidad de brazos mecánicos y otros aparejos similares. Los cables gruesos que pendían de la parte trasera de su cabeza, simulando cabellos, conectaban en una especie de punto importante en la espalda alta del ser, justo por encima del lugar que se abre para permitir la entrada del Entry-Plug, el largo tubo de metal dentro del cual los pilotos son insertados dentro del Evangelion.

"Ahí está Rei." mencionó Jack, emocionado de verla. Acababa de entrar a la estancia principal del Puerto, justo a unos pasos del tubo de mando para los Evas. "Parece algo avergonzada…"

La comandante prestó poca atención a lo mencionado, pero si se fijó en la actitud de Rei. Le dió poca importancia.

"Debe ser miedo a la altura." comentó ella, indiferentemente. "Esos lugares son bastante altos, y no es de extrañar."

"Eso podría ser…" le respondió Jack, con tono sarcástico. "…si no fuera que ella no teme a las alturas."

La comandante sonrió para sí misma, complacida de haber comprobado lo que creía.

"Muy bien, capitán. Supongo entonces que puedo decirle el propósito por el cual le hice venir."

Jack miró seriamente a la comandante, casi con desafío. En realidad, estaba ocultando su sorpresa.

"Usted sabe que pronto terminarán de reconstruir el sistema de transporte y la vía a la ciudad quedará despejada, ¿verdad? Entonces Rei regresará por donde vino, al poco rato Yurika estará en condiciones para volver a pilotear y usted regresará a su querida nave: El Escribano, ¿me equivoco…?" hablaba casi con malicia, como queriendo romper la templanza del oyente. "Pues dudo sea así. El Escribano cayó durante el ataque del primer ángel, capitán. Estamos rescatando lo que podemos de los escombros. Los cuerpos han sido contados, no hay sobrevivientes."

Jack por poco no llegó a sostenerse en sus piernas, y tuvo que apoyar sus brazos en el panel de enfrente suyo para no caer al piso. Estaba destruido, no había mejor forma de explicarlo. Se quedó mirando el piso, atónito, por mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto, la comandante fijó su vista al frente para observar a Rei, que había entrado al Entry-Plug. Justo se cerraba la puerta retráctil del mismo, quedando sellado del exterior. Ahora miraba a una proyección holográfica bastante grande, aparecida justo entonces en una posición estratégica, encima de los ventanales para observar el exterior del cuarto de control. En esa proyección, con gran definición, se veía una panorámica de Rei dentro del Entry-Plug, visto desde el frente. El rostro de la chica se veía algo turbado.

"Rei, ¿puedes escucharme?" preguntó la comandante, aparentemente al aire. En el holograma, la reacción de Rei hizo entender que había escuchado la pregunta. "Vamos a comenzar la prueba. Inicia todos los procesos y sistemas internos. Tomaremos una medida de tu nivel de sincronización y luego te movilizarás al exterior para proceder con la prueba en sí."

En la proyección, con bastante detalle, se notó la respuesta afirmativa de Rei, aunque algo turbada. La comandante no se perdía el menor detalle.

"¿Qué quiere de mi…?" preguntó Jack, más como cuestionándose, aparentemente al aire. Estaba apático.

"Reformular el acuerdo." le contestó la comandante, indiferente, aunque con una pizca de orgullo en su voz.

"Le escucho."

***

Dentro del Entry-Plug, casi automáticamente, todos los sistemas se encendían y ponían en línea, preparando a Alpha para la prueba. A Rei le bastaba con tener que hacer movimientos sencillos de los mandos de control, similares a los manubrios usados para pilotear una nave de combate, para hacerlos funcionar. Tenía bastantes proyecciones holográficas que la rodeaban, cada una mostrando alguna especie de indicador o medidor. Sin embargo, la vista al frente se mantenía despejada, y podía ver el cuarto de control con bastante nitidez. Pero, en ese momento, le pareció ver algo inusual. No pudo distinguirlo bien por la distancia, así que activó una nueva proyección para que magnificara. La comandante estaba hablando con alguien que ella no podía ver completamente, pues una sección de los ventanales lo cubría. Sólo llegaba a distinguir, a medias, un uniforme de la Flota, todo arreglado, casi nuevo. La conversación parecía ser seria.

"No puede ser…" pensó Rei para sí misma, extrañada. "¿Acaso es…?"

***

"¿Qué opina, capitán?"

La voz de la comandante sonaba triunfal sobre el silencio y apatía de Jack, quien todavía no levantaba el rostro.

"Parece que no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?"

La comandante esbozó su característica sonrisa discreta, demostrando lo mucho que le complacía aquella respuesta.

"Las cartas están sobre la mesa. Todo depende de usted."

Jack se tomó su tiempo, no tanto para pensarlo sino para decidirse a acceder. Al poco rato, luego de unos momentos de tensión, levantó el rostro y miró a la comandante, directamente a los ojos.

"Muy bien, comandante. Lo haremos a su manera."

"Excelente." respondió ella, finalmente, notándose bastante complacida. Luego se volvió al frente, mirando a la proyección de Rei. Esta le devolvió la mirada, como extrañada y cuestionadora, buscando respuestas.

"¿Cuáles son los resultados de la sincronización?" preguntó la comandante a uno de los grupos de operarios del cuarto de control.

"Son algo erráticos y bajos, pero están por encima de lo estimado."

"Excelente. Movilizen a Alpha al carril de disparo."

Entonces, agarrada por sorpresa, Rei pudo ver la imagen de la comandante alejarse lentamente mientras el Eva retrocedía y el ruido de alarmas ensordecía todo lo demás. Sin mucha demora estuvo Alpha en posición, esperando.

"Alpha en posición en el carril de disparo."

Las alarmas terminaron de sonar, dejando un lúgubre silencio que pareció eterno. La comandante, al escuchar el informe de los operarios, esbozó, nuevamente, su clásica sonrisa discreta.

"Lanzen."

Nuevamente, de forma casi instantánea, Rei sintió ser impulsada a velocidades astronómicas por el angosto túnel de acceso a la superficie. La oscuridad la envolvió momentáneamente, y luego la luz del exterior, bastante fuerte, la cegó por unos instantes. El golpe inercial del abrupto cese de movimiento, sin embargo, fue amortiguado considerablemente por el LCL, así que Rei, prácticamente, no fue sacudida. El rojo paraje de la superficie marciana, todo estéril y árido, no le fue consolador, a pesar de todo. Seguía pensando en aquella conversación de la comandante con esa persona no totalmente identificada.

"Muy bien Rei, comenzaremos la prueba." le habló la comandante a través de una proyección que apareció justo entonces. Su voz, al igual que su apariencia, era seria e inexpresiva. "Primero desconéctate del carril."

Rei, no de muy buena gana, movió levemente el mando de control de su mano derecha. Acto seguido, las sujeciones del carril en la espalda y hombros del Eva se desconectaron y separaron, dejándolo en autonomía completa. Luego, casi instantáneamente, el carril se volvió por el túnel de acceso, cerrándose este posteriormente. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una cavidad en una montaña, aunque de formación natural. Sin embargo, Rei se retractó de ese pensamiento al ver una porción de la misma desplazarse y cubrir la cavidad, no dejando la menor apariencia de haber habido algo ahí antes.

"Listo." informó Rei, con un leve tono de agresividad en su voz. Pudo ver por la reacción de la comandante que había recibido el mensaje.

"Muy bien, empezaremos con lo básico: Movimiento."

Al terminar la comandante de hablar, como si se hubiera activado un archivo previamente guardado, varias proyecciones ocuparon la parte izquierda del sistema de control del Entry-Plug, mostrándole varias esquemáticas a una sorprendida Rei. Ella, que pudo reconocer esas imágenes por las instrucciones que había tenido a lo largo de la semana, no se preocupó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero…

"Los niveles de sincronización han bajado drásticamente." informó un operario, en el cuarto de control, a la comandante. Ella estrechó sus ojos y miró fijamente al indicador, como sabiendo lo que sucedía.

"Capitán, es su turno." le ordenó a Jack, quien seguía cabizbajo a su lado. El avanzó, parado firme pero con la cabeza baja, como una persona indignada, y se paró junto a la comandante, mirando al frente a la proyección donde salía Rei dentro del Entry-Plug.

"Hola Rei, ¿me escuchas?"

Dentro del Eva, con gran entusiasmo, Rei reconoció la voz.

"Jack, ¿eres tu?" preguntó ella, incrédula, incluso viéndolo en una nueva proyección. Tenía su sonrisa habitual, y estaba uniformado.

"Así es." le contestó él, con un leve entusiasmo. "La comandante fue bastante amable en permitirme venir para ver la prueba, y darte un poco de ánimo."

Rei se contentó visiblemente ante el hecho de que Jack pudiera estar ahí. Dejó de pensar y preocuparse, y sonrió.

"Los niveles de sincronización han vuelto a subir, e incluso superan los valores previos." informó el operario nuevamente, emocionado. La comandante, por su parte, sonrió casi exageradamente, más que las veces anteriores. Veía casi con gusto las medidas que mostraban los indicadores. Espero un poco de tiempo, y luego prosiguió:

"Muy bien Rei, el procedimiento es sencillo. Comienza por caminar."

***

"_¿Tienen todo esto confirmado y reconfirmado?_" preguntó insistente pero firme el oficial. Estaba parado junto al operario, mirando los indicadores de la proyección.

"_El diseño no se asemeja a nada conocido, señor. Además, la velocidad es muy lenta como para ser un proyectil de algún tipo, y no aparenta tener algún sistema de propulsión propio que lo mantenga sobrevolando la superficie._"

El oficial miraba extrañado la imagen del objeto. Su velocidad era constante, y no se desviaba del rumbo.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo para interceptarlo?_"

"_Cuatro minutos, señor._"

"_Muy bien. En pantalla._"

Al terminar de dar la órden, una proyección holográfica cubrió la gran mayoría de la pared delantera de la cubierta de mando, asemejando grandes ventanales para observar el exterior. Eran tres proyecciones interconectadas, amoldándose a la forma de la pared. En la distancia, aunque no muy distinguida, la silueta del objeto se agrandaba mientras se acercaban.

"_¿Alguna respuesta de las transmisiones?_"

"_No, señor. No hemos recibido ni detectado transmisión, o intento de comunicación alguna, por parte del objeto._"

El oficial estrechó los ojos. Se dió cuenta de que la situación podía escalar y que, efectivamente, acababa de hacerlo.

"_Carguen los cañones principales. Alerta amarilla._"

***

Rei, sin mucha complicación, justo había acabado de realizar las maniobras de movimiento básicas para controlar a su Eva, y se dispuso a esperar el siguiente comunicado. Sin embargo, ya no estaba tan feliz como antes. Algo no estaba bien.

"Muy bien, Rei. Los resultados son bastante buenos. Tu dominio del Evangelion, por lo visto, es aceptable." le comentó la comandante, sin aparente intención de elogiar. Tan solo informar. "Ahora entraremos en sistemas más complejos: Armamento."

Rei, consternada, se quedó mirando la proyección de la comandante. Había algo en su rostro, escondido detrás de aquella expresión, pero, a la vez, a plena vista, como si se burlara de ella…

"¿Cómo sigues, Rei?" le preguntó Jack, repentinamente. Fue tan súbito que la tomó por sorpresa, al punto de hacerla enrojecer y distraerse completamente, perdiendo noción de lo que estaba pensando justo entonces. El rostro de Jack, nítidamente plasmado en la proyección, era bastante caluroso y amable. "¿Todo bien?"

"Si, gracias…" llegó a responderle ella, pronunicando con dificultad. Mientras tanto, la comandante observaba la situación atentamente. El capitán cumplía su rol efectivamente. Muy efectivamente, incluso.

"Vaya capitán, es usted más hábil de lo que hubiera pensado." le comentó ella, con cierta jocosidad en su voz.

"No me haga seguir haciendo esto, comandante. No puedo hacerle esto a Rei."

"Pero si usted está ayudándola, capitán." expresó la comandante, divertida. "Descuide, que luego de estas pruebas estará librado para hacer lo que considere necesario. Yurika va a despertarse pronto, pero hasta entonces me es de utilidad."

***

"_Alférez, ¿que opina usted al respecto?_"

El objeto se hallaba frente a ellos. Era inmenso. Su forma era la de una especie de cilindro negro, casi como un habano gigante, que sobrevolaba la superficie marciana. Avanzaba echado, con uno de sus extremos al frente, y no presentaba irregularidad alguna. Parecía perfectamente pulido, más como si su superficie fuera líquida, y reflejaba cierta cantidad de luz. Aparte de avanzar, no daba la menor señal de hacer algo más.

"_No sé, señor._"

El oficial miraba el objeto, extrañado. La expresión del rostro del operario era aún más grave, denotando sorpresa y, a la vez, una sensación de asombro y empequeñecimiento, como un vacío que empezaba a roherlo desde adentro. Sin lugar a duda, era miedo.

"_Señor Tanaka, póngame en contacto con el objeto._"

"_Si señor._"

Justo entonces, un leve sonido, como si algo se hubiera activado, sonó en el fondo de la cubierta de mando. El oficial se dirigió al centro de la habitación y empezó a hablar:

"_Este es el almirante Pyotr Gregonovich, del crucero de batalla Alekzandr II, de la Flota Espacial Imperial Rusa. Objeto no identificado, se encuentra en espacio aéreo restringido. Regrese inmediatamente por el mismo rumbo o nos veremos forzados a derribarlo._"

El almirante habló con firmesa y autoridad, pero no pareció haber reacción alguna. Se quedó mirando al objeto fijamente por unos instantes, hasta que algo pasó. Repentinamente se detuvo, totalmente. Estaba prácticamente al lado del Alekzandr II, el cual cruzaba frente al mismo. Entonces, una marca atravezó horizontalmente el extremo angosto del objeto, el cual observaba al crucero de batalla, y a los pocos instantes se abrió un gigantesco ojo. Miraba fijamente lo que tenía enfrente, sin pestañear.

***

Una línea de humo se despedía, suavemente, del extremo del rifle de positrones, modificado para el vacío, que Rei, con su Eva, acababa de disparar. Lo sujetaba firmemente, como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre, y la puntería fue, igualmente, bastante certera. En la distancia, parte de la cadena montañosa había servido de blanco de tiro.

"Muy bien, Rei. Ahora pasaremos al cuchillo progresivo."

Nuevamente aparecieron varias proyecciones con esquemas y diagramas del siguiente paso de la prueba. Rei, al igual que antes, conocía bastante bien lo que estaba ahí. Sin esperar órdenes, y con cierta impaciencia, activó el comando. Luego, una sección de la hombrera izquierda del Eva, la cual era bastante alta y alargada, casi como alerones, se abrió, saliendo de la misma una extensión. Era como el mango de un cuchillo, guardada la hoja en un estuche de metal. En la posición en que estaba, Rei extrajo el arma sencillamente, usando la mano derecha del Eva. El rifle ya lo había dejado sobre la superficie marciana.

Miró el cuchillo en su mano, extrañada. Le hacía recordar lo inusual que era la aparición de Jack, y antes la forma cómo la interrumpió. ¿Acaso era él quien vió en el cuarto de control? Parecía obvio, pero al mismo tiempo muy complicado. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Mientras tanto, la comandante no se perdía los detalles. El rostro de Rei expresaba las cosas mejor que las palabras.

"Como lo esperaba, Rei ha notado algo." comentó ella abiertamente. Sobreentendía que Jack le estaba escuchando, pero él no se inmutó.

"Por lo menos será suficiente para estas pruebas, y la sincronización no decaerá lo bastante para impedirlas…" pensó para sí misma, despreocupada. "Todo va bien…"

"Comandante, estamos recibiendo una transmisión por el canal de emergencia." exclamó uno de los operarios, sacándola de su proceso mental. Inmediatamente, luego de tomar consciencia de lo dicho, se dirigió a la posición del operario para ver de qué se trataba. "Parece ser uno de los nuestros…"

El mensaje estaba bastante fragmentado e inconsistente, permitiendo meramente entender lo que transmitía. La imagen de un oficial importante, con uniforme de la Flota, era lo que más se distinguía. El sonido tenía mucha interferencia.

"Ba… Erythro, este es… Alekzandr II. Intercepta… obje… no identificado… proximidad de… ejos marcianos, en rumbo dire… ustedes. Nuestros me… estimados indic… un ángel…"

"¡¿Un ángel?!" exclamaron la comandante y Jack, casi al unísono. Se miraron extrañados, pero con cierto enojo. Luego volvieron a ver la transmisión.

"Hemo… daño… pero los sistemas… funcionan… podemos mantener… cierto tiempo… no podemos movilizarnos… mande… ayuda…"

Luego de terminar las últimas palabras, el sonido se cubrió totalmente por la estática, y la imagen desapareció. La comandante estrechó los ojos, decidida, y se encaminó al elevador de la parte trasera del cuarto de control. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara Jack la detuvo y entró, devolviéndole la seria mirada.

"Tenemos un acuerdo, comandante." le contestó él, antes de que ella pudiera, siquiera, preguntarle qué hacía. Para entonces ya había sacado su celular holográfico. Lo sostenía en la mano, inerte. El silencio dijo todo lo que Jack necesitaba saber, y la comandante pulsó un comando en su celular, iniciando una llamada, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba y el ascensor empezaba a moverse.

"Gregory, se aproxima un ángel. Llévanos a estaciones de batalla, nivel uno. Estoy en camino."

Fue tan rápida, seca y directa que su receptor no tuvo tiempo ni para contestar. Colgó instantáneamente, guardó el celular en el bolsillo de la bata, y miró directamente a Jack.

"Se acabó la prueba, capitán. Ahora estamos en una situación."

"Lo sé perfectamente, comandante."

Mientras tanto, en el centro de operaciones, un hombre se alejaba de la consola holográfica desde la cual, recientemente, había recibido una comunicación.

"Atención a todos los puestos, entramos a estaciones de batalla, nivel uno. Se aproxima un ángel." informó a viva voz, tomando por sorpresa a la gran cantidad de operarios que se encontraban presentes. Rápidamente se enfrascaron en sus consolas y se pusieron a trabajar. Sakura, que se encontraba en uno de los mandos flotantes, se preocupó visiblemente. Desplazó su puesto hasta una posición relativamente elevada con respecto al modelo planetario, y se dispuso a enlazar algunas conecciones.

"¡Izumi, establezca el enlace satelital geoestacionario en las regiones periféricas a los complejos marcianos, con un radio de diez kilómetros! Luego expanda el sondeo hasta encontrar por dónde viene." ordenó, casi violentamente, el hombre.

"¡Hecho!" le informó ella, casi al instante que terminó de recibir la órden. "Tenemos un objeto no identificado aproximándose por el noroeste, con rumbo y velocidad constante hacia nosotros. Estoy proyectando la imagen en el monitor principal."

Justo entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió, saliendo del mismo una irritada comandante y un serio Jack. Miraron sorprendidos lo que estaba en la pantalla. Era un cilindro negro, como un habano gigante, que sobrevolaba la superficie marciana. No tenía marca alguna en su superficie, pareciendo pulida, o incluso líquida. Reflejaba la luz esplendorosamente.

"Contacten a Rei." fue la seca órden de la comandante. Jack miró consternado a Sakura, quien le devolvió la mirada.

***

El cuchillo progresivo no se había movido, casi, en lo más mínimo. Rei, atrapada en sus pensamientos, no notó la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado, pero si se sintió extrañada por no haber recibido órden alguna. Miró al frente, al desértico paraje rojo de la superficie marciana, sin vida, y se sintió levemente desconsolada. Le gustaba ver el exterior, pero entonces le hacía sentir sola. Sin embargo, notó algo extraño. A la distancia, como una silueta, algo se aproximaba. Parecía una nave de combate, debido a la forma y el color, pero era más pequeño. Tal vez, incluso, un poco más que el tamaño del Eva. Pero, justo entonces, una proyección la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su madre.

"Rei, un ángel se aproxima. La prueba se cancela. Tu objetivo, ahora, es interceptar y detener a ese ángel."

La proyección se cortó casi al instante. Rei se quedó helada, justo a tiempo para ver que el objeto que se acercaba no era una nave de combate, sino una especie de cilindro negro. Estaba muy cerca. Pensó en correr, pero nada pasó. Se quedó mirándolo, cada vez más cerca, hasta que lo tenía casi al frente. Como por reacción, levantó el cuchillo progresivo que tenía en la mano derecha y lo esgrimió frente a sí misma, asumiendo una posición defensiva. Lo sujetaba con la mano derecha, y esta la apoyaba en la izquierda, como esperando una embestida. El objeto se detuvo frente a ella, a no más de un kilómetro, enfrentándola con uno de sus extremos angostos. Entonces, casi de la nada, un surco atravezó horizontalmente el extremo del objeto, de lado a lado. A los pocos instantes, un ojo se abrió, ocupando todo el frente del objeto. Miró a Rei directamente, y ella gritó de pánico. Intentó incrustar su cuchillo en el ojo, desesperadamente, pero no pudo. Unas prolongaciones del ángel, como tentáculos, le sujetaron los brazos al Eva, quedando atrapado. El ojo se volvía cada vez más penetrante en su mirada, y Rei no podía más que sentirse impotente ante aquel ser. Volvió a gritar, sin saber qué hacer, y retrocedió sobre el soporte ergonómico del sistema de mando del Eva, instintivamente. Sintió, después, los agarres del ángel sobre sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo. Se hacían más fuertes y dolorosos, hasta el punto que se retorcía de dolor. Más expansiones del ángel fueron sujetándola y adheriéndose al Eva, hasta el punto que Rei sintió como si fuera sujetada por miles de pequeñas manos que la cubrían por completo, por todas partes, por debajo de su traje, por debajo de su piel. Se sintió traspasada, ultrajada, violada. No pudo contenerse y volvió a gritar.

***

En una habitación de hospital, con luces cegadoras, una chica abrió los ojos, tímidamente. Miró hacia arriba, como recuperando la noción de las cosas, y terminó de despertarse.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" se preguntó a sí misma, confundida. Miró a su izquierda, como para ver si algo reconocía, pero sólo pudo extrañarse más. A poco más de un metro, en una cama parecida a la que ella ocupaba, había otra chica descansando. Parecía bastante herida, en un estado muy grave, y la rodeaban muchos instrumentos. El molestoso sonido del indicador del pulso era irritante, pero también bastante lento, lo cual denotaba la seriedad de su estado. No pudo ver mucho, pues los instrumentos, vendajes y máscara de oxígeno la bloqueaban, pero si pudo distinguir su rostro.

"¿Rei…?" se preguntó la chica, en voz alta, a sí misma. No hubo respuesta.

* * *

Saludos Humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

Bueno, ya van 3 números. Como mencioné, Jack y Sakura muestran su lado más serio, al igual que siguen con su lado personal. Rei ha pasado una semana con ellos, y parece haberles tomado cariño. Igualmente, se ve bastante habituada a Erythro y a su "nueva vida" como piloto Eva, aunque claramente no lo disfruta. Sin embargo, no lo olviden: Rei está aquí de pasada, hasta que su hermana se recupere y ella pueda regresar a la ciudad... ¿o eso quisiéramos creer?  
La aparición de este nuevo ángel bien podría decidir las cosas. No se va a entregar tan fácil como el anterior, al parecer.

Aparte de eso, nada especial. Agradecimientos a ustedes, por tomarse la desagradable molestia de leer mi fic, y a mis queridos prelectores y colaboradores. Si tienen intención de ayudarme en el proceso de desarrollar este fic, acepto sugerencias, comentarios, atentados terroristas y hasta un oso de felpa con los ojos cocidos.

Hasta pronto.


	4. 4

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

4 – Transición (momento introspectivo)

--

El fuerte sonido de vidrio rompiéndose perturbó el silencio casi absoluto del ambiente. La noche era oscura. No había señal alguna de vida. Sin embargo, eso no era de extrañarse. El hombre, todo cubierto de harapos y restos de ropa, sujetaba un bastón de madera con ambas manos. Lo había usado, justo entonces, para romper la ventana del hospital, o lo que quedaba de él. No se notaba su rostro, pero se notaba que era joven; no tendría más de veinte años.

Introdujo el brazo, cautelosamente, por el agujero de la ventana rota, abriendo la puerta desde adentro. Algunos de los pocos vidrios que colgaban cayeron al piso en el momento de mover la puerta, rompiendo nuevamente el silencio. El suave sonido del viento mantuvo la sensación de estar vivo en el hombre, el cual se movía únicamente por cumplir su propósito. El silencio se había esfumado, y al mismo tiempo el vacío. Se detuvo brevemente para mirar el desértico y estéril paraje, totalmente oscuro por la noche. Sólo la luz de la Luna le permitía ver, aunque no había mucho que apreciar. La calle, totalmente destruida, meramente aparentaba ser lo que una vez fue. Sin embargo, con el dolor de su alma, prosiguió a cumplir su propósito sin más demoras.

El hospital, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba tan mal o peor que el exterior. Por lo menos la poca estructura que quedaba parecía ser lo bastante estable para no caerse. Buscó en la oscuridad por poco tiempo, pues sabía dónde encontrar lo que necesitaba. El libro de medicina estaba en buen estado, a pesar de todo. Lo abrió y consultó por lo que debería conseguir, actuando rápidamente. Tomó un viejo estante móvil para la comida y empezó a poner las cosas encima, con el cuidado necesario de no romperlas o ensuciarlas. En una vacija de metal vertió alcohol y puso los instrumentos adentro, con el fin de desinfectarlos. Por suerte, una antorcha bastante rudimentaria le proveyó de suficiente luz, y pudo trabajar con eficiencia. Una vez que tuvo todas las cosas que necesitaba, y hubo hecho todo lo que debía, cerró el libro, lo puso encima junto a las demás cosas, y se dirigió a la puerta por la cual había entrado. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a avanzar, miró a su derecha, absolutamente extrañado. Ahí, echado en el piso, un esqueleto miraba en su dirección. Parecía tener bastante tiempo muerto. Se quedó congelado por más tiempo del que notó, y luego continuó con su propósito, casi corriendo de pánico. Había sido una señal.

El camino de regreso fue bastante tortuoso y largo. La antorcha ya se había apagado, pero la luz de la Luna le era suficiente. Conocía la ruta. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero llegó.

El refugio era muy sencillo, pero funcionaba bastante bien. Había sido reforzado y reparado de diversas formas, y tenía todo lo necesario. A pesar de ello, era bastante lúgubre. Las paredes negras, chamuscadas y derruidas, conformaban la mayoría de la estructura. Una puerta rudimentaria, hecha con una gran tabla de madera, cubría la entrada. Era fácil de mover, pero pesaba. El hombre la sacó de su paso e ingresó, cerrándola posteriormente. Adentro, encima de una sencilla cama con sucias frazadas, una mujer dormía. Su larga cabellera pelirroja caía libremente por un lado, y un pañuelo húmedo cubría su frente. La frazada la cubría hasta los hombros, pero tenía el brazo izquierdo encima.

No tendría más de veinte años, y estaba embarazada.

El hombre se acercó y tomó su mano izquierda con las suyas. Ella despertó suavemente y le miró, alegre de verlo volver.

"Idiota, ¿por qué te demoraste…?" le reclamó ella, débil.

"Lo siento…" le respondió él.

Justo entonces, la chica empezó a dar señales de dolor, y a hacer gemidos suaves. Había llegado el momento. El hombre se arrodilló a su lado, se descubrió el rostro y sujetó su mano fuertemente. Tenía el cabello negro, descuidado y desarreglado, aunque lo bastante corto para no causar problemas. Un inicio de barba empezaba a poblar su rostro, empezando desde las patillas y conectándose en el mentón, pero sin dar indicios de bigote. Sus ojos marrones estaban vacíos por la preocupación.

El tiempo pareció eterno, y el suplicio de la chica infinito. A cada rato le gritaba y recargaba la culpa al hombre, diciéndole idiota y demás cosas. Sin embargo, terminó. Las sucias frazadas estaban bañadas de sangre, y un bebé yacía en ellas, con el cordón umbilical y la placenta a su lado. El hombre se apresuró en hacer lo que el libro decía, apoyado a su lado. Tenía sus instrumentos junto a él, en el estante, y veía las ilustraciones con pánico. Sus manos temblaban casi descontroladamente, pero con seriedad y determinación hizo la operación. El bebé lloró estruendosamente, y el hombre no se pudo mover al verlo. Era un niño.

Con cariño abrazó al recién nacido y lo acercó a su madre, quien yacía agotada en la cama. Meramente pudo levantar la cabeza de la almohada para ver al frente, y mantener los ojos abiertos. El niño, empapado de sangre, había dejado de llorar. El hombre limpió sus ojos lo mejor que pudo y se lo dejó a su madre, quien lo sostuvo. Ella estaba llorando mientras veía a la criatura abrir sus pequeños ojos y mirarla, como si fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo.

Y así siguieron, por más tiempo del que pudieron notar cualquiera de los tres.

"¿Ya decidiste cómo llamarlo?" preguntó ella, cariñosamente. Su voz era bastante tierna.

El dijo el nombre de la criatura, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sonrió un poco, anonadado después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Al poco tiempo, ambos miraron hacia arriba, mientras el niño dormía. El cielo nocturno no era bloqueado por cielo raso alguno, así que pudieron apreciarlo libremente. La Luna, atravezada por el haz rojo que se estiraba hasta más allá del horizonte, estaba en su plenitud, y las estrellas brillaban sin inhibiciones.

***

Rei despertó, confundida, en medio de una neblina blanca que no le permitía ver más allá de sí misma. Estaba echada en el piso, blanco también, y vestía su uniforme escolar. No podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Se levantó y empezó a caminar.

***

Sentada en su escritorio privado, en su habitación dentro de la Central, la comandante miraba nostálgica una imagen. Era una fotografía estática, como las que había antiguamente. El marco era de un compuesto que asemejaba la madera, material bastante escaso y considerablemente fino. Un marco así no era fácil de conseguir, y eso resaltaba la importancia de la imagen.

"Es la tercera vez que esto me pasa…" se dijo la comandante a sí misma, mirando la fotografía detenidamente. Su voz, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, era bastante suave y lenta, sin ninguna clase de autoridad. Era, más bien, triste.

Apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados encima del escritorio. Había retrocedido el ordenador portátil para tener espacio, pero la imagen no la había movido. Pudo sentir cierta humedad en su brazo derecho, el más cercano a su rostro, pero no le dio importancia. Desde antes esa humedad había recorrido su rostro, y tampoco le había dado importancia.

***

"¿Quién está ahí?"  
'¿Quién eres?'  
"¿Qué?"  
'¿Dónde estoy?'  
"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Una luz bastante blanca la cegó en su andar. Tuvo que detenerse y cubrirse el rostro con su brazo, en un intento de ver la procedencia de la luz. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

***

"Me alegro que haya podido presentarse, comandante."

Sentado con gran pomposidad, apoyando sus piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y fumando un habano, el Emperador le dirigió la palabra a la comandante. No se volteó a mirarla.

"Usted me mandó a llamar, señor Emperador."

"Cierto." volteó el rostro y la miró directamente, como para confirmar que fuera ella. Luego, lentamente, se levantó y adquirió una postura más formal. "Tenemos que hablar sobre los recientes sucesos que han acontecido sobre el complejo de Erythro."

La comandante estrechó los ojos. Sabía que esa reunión tenía algo que ver con eso.

"La situación es muy poco favorable. El nuevo ángel sigue todavía vivo, si se puede decir que esa cosa está viva… Y su unidad Evangelion que derrotó al anterior no lo logró esta vez. Entiendo que todavía tiene capacidad para contrarrestar el ataque. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Lo es, señor Emperador." respondió ella, agresiva pero respetuosamente. "La piloto de la unidad Alpha, la cual derrotó al anterior ángel, se encuentra en estado comatoso. Sin embargo, su recuperación es bastante prometedora y parece que dentro de poco tiempo podrá volver a luchar. Su unidad ha sido dañada levemente, en comparación a la piloto. Las reparaciones no deben demorar más de diez horas. La piloto de la unidad Marcus se encuentra en rehabilitación y podrá luchar en menos de dos horas, y su Evangelion no necesita tiempo para prepararse."

La comandante habló casi orgullosamente. Sin embargo, sabía que el Emperador no prestaba verdadero interés de su autosuficiencia, ni la marciana. Pasó un momento de silencio.

"Dígame Natalya, ¿es cierto que ambas pilotos son sus hijas?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la comandante. Abrió los ojos, casi imperceptiblemente, y retrocedió un poco. Demoró en contestar.

"Así es, señor Emperador."

El hombre sonrió notablemente ante la respuesta.

"Usted parece estar exponiendo a un grado bastante elevado de peligro a estas chicas. ¿No teme por su seguridad?"

"Temo más por la seguridad de Erythro y de toda la población marciana, señor Emperador. Aparte, ¿quién luchará si no son ellas? Nadie más puede."

El hombre se mostró complacido, casi alegre.

"Si hay alguien más que puede, comandante. Debo informarle que ya ha sido despachada la capitana Cabrera, de los Apus de la Confederación Latinoamericana. Estará llegando a Marte en aproximadamente un mes desde ahora."

La comandante recibió la noticia como un disparo. Debió esperar algo parecido.

"Su centro de operaciones está hecho un desastre, su liderazgo ha causado a dos unidades costosos daños y podría haber permitido la destrucción del complejo marciano y todas las personas que lo habitan. Estoy tomando cargo de la situación y prosiguiendo con la primera fase del plan establecido. Así que asegúrese de hacer las cosas bien esta vez, comandante, o para cuando me vea forzado a cumplir la siguiente fase usted podría ser deportada de regreso a Rusia."

Al terminar de casi gritar su amenaza a la comandante, la imagen del Emperador se desvaneció, dejando a la mujer sola en un cuarto oscuro. Ella miró hacia adelante, en dirección de donde estaba antes el hombre, y expresó su fuerte enojo hacia él.

"Muy bien, entonces veremos quién puede más, querido primo…" pensó para sí misma, antes de regresarse y salir de la habitación.

***

"¿Quién eres tu?"

Rei se encontraba sentada en uno de los vagones de uno de los trenes de la subestructura de Erythro, avanzando hacia alguna de sus estaciones. El exterior era muy vago y brillante por los sistemas de iluminación de las paredes del tunel. No había referencia alguna para saber a dónde estaba yendo.

'No lo sé.'

Delante suyo estaba sentada otra chica, muy parecida a ella. Casi idéntica.

"¿Cómo puedes no saber quién eres?"  
'¿Acaso tu sabes quién eres?'  
"Si, yo soy Rei Ikari."  
'¿Y quién es Rei Ikari?'

Esa respuesta la tomó por sorpresa. No sabía qué decir.

"Pues, soy yo."  
'¿Y quién eres tu?'  
"¡Rei Ikari!"  
'¿Eres tu la entidad que se reconoce como Rei Ikari?'  
"¡Si, soy yo!"

La chica de enfrente levantó el rostro, que lo tenía bajo. Hasta entonces no se podía reconocer quién era, pero al levantarlo se notó claramente.

'Yo también me reconozco como Rei Ikari.'

*

"¡Rei, contesta!"

El grito la sacó de donde antes había estado, haciéndola mirar al frente. Dimitri estaba sentado en la carpeta delantera, haciendo una mueca que variaba entre sonrisa y preocupación.

"¿Otra vez pensando?"

"Si… ¿Qué más?"

"¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que piensas?"

Rei se demoró un momento en responder, pero descubrió la respuesta.

"Estaba pensando en mi madre…"

*

La imagen de su madre en el tren, tomando a su hermana mayor de la mano, fue bloqueada por la puerta que se cerró. A través del vidrio podía verse aún, pero alejándose. El tren se movía y ellas se iban.

"Mamá, no me dejes…" pudo ver sus cortos brazos estirarse, intentando alcanzar la imagen que se escapaba para no volver. "¡Mamá!"

*

"Vaya, mira tu. ¿Y te encontraste con la comandante?"

Jack estaba sentado en la silla del comedor, mirando a Rei con cierto grado de consternación, y hablando así también.

"Si. Ella fue a verme porque quería hablar conmigo."

*

"¿Tu querías hablar con tu madre?" le preguntó Dimitri desde la carpeta delantera.

"No verdaderamente."

*

'¿Por qué no?'  
"Porque tengo miedo."  
'¿Por qué le tienes miedo a tu madre?'

*

"¿Sabes por qué te he mandado a traer?" le preguntó la comandante, con un tono impositivo. Su imagen completa se estaba imponiendo.

"No…"

*

"¿Por qué te mando a llamar la comandante?" le preguntó Jack, consternado.

"No lo sé…"

*

"¿Por qué te mandó a llamar tu madre?" le preguntó Dimitri, preocupado.

"No lo sé."

*

'¿Por qué te mandó a llamar tu madre?'  
"¡No lo sé!"

***

Dentro de un tubo vertical de vidrio, lleno de un extraño líquido amarillento, Yurika despertó. Se sobresaltó al verse inundada y flotando en medio de la nada, y al verse atrapada en aquel extraño lugar. Pero lo que más la sobresaltó fue el hecho de que estaba desnuda. Rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos, instintivamente.

"Hola Yurika." escuchó una voz cercana que le hablaba. Se asustó, entonces, al descubrir a una persona parada delante del tubo, mirándola atentamente. Era la comandante.

***

El comedor del departamento de Jack estaba bastante ordenado, casi como si esperaran recibir visita o algo parecido. Rei estaba parada, a un lado de la mesa, mirando el cuadro que colgaba en la pared, justo por encima de la línea visual. El sencillo paisaje era bastante sereno. Transmitía una sensación de paz.

"Siempre me he preguntado sobre eso, pero la verdad no sé…"

*

'¿Habías visto alguna vez algo parecido?'  
"No que me acuerde."

*

El cielo azul presentaba pequeñas, casi imperceptibles, nubes blancas. Eran bastante escasas, casi como una decoración para romper con una infinidad. A la distancia, aunque cubierto parcialmente por una nube, el sol proyectaba su luz, regalando un cálido día.

*

'¿Habías sentido alguna vez algo parecido?'  
"No que me acuerde."

*

El duro suelo, amarillento, se extendía hasta más allá de lo que se podía ver. Las largas plantas eran lo que le confería el color al ambiente, y parecían tener algo como granos en la parte superior, el en extremo. Eran suaves al tacto, y Rei se quedó tocándolos por bastante tiempo, sacándole el máximo provecho a cada segundo, a cada sensación. No había sonido alguno. Tan sólo el sonido del viento.

*

'¿Tuviste alguna vez una sensación similar?'  
"Ahora que lo preguntas, me acuerdo de una."

*

La imagen, el símbolo de Erythro, cubría una sección bastante grande de la pared de la terminal. Su círculo rojo encerraba cuatro columnas de estilo griego, y la palabra Erythro, también en rojo, se presentaba importantemente entre las columnas. Abajo de la misma estaba grabada una frase escrita en ruso. Rei no supo entonces lo que decía.

"De los restos resurge la historia…" escuchó la voz de Jack, a su lado. Estaba mirando el símbolo también. "Lo que es ya ha sido, y lo que fue volverá a ser…"

'Porque las cosas se repiten…'

(Dimitri) "Porque el tiempo no es lineal…"

(Madre) "Porque las cosas se pierden y se olvidan…"

(Rei) "¿Por qué?"

(Todos) "Porque así es cómo las cosas son."

*

"¿Entonces… los Evas volverán a luchar contra los ángeles para salvar a la humanidad…?"

"Si alguien te ataca a ti y a todo lo que tu quieres, tienes que defenderte y luchar, ¿no es cierto?" le repondió Jack, hablando con bastante amabilidad. Se volteó de mirar el exterior del tren, que mostraba la base de Erythro en todo su esplendor, y miró directamente a Rei, sonriendo sinceramente. "Yo tampoco sé lo que sucede, pero vamos igual. Hay mucho por hacer, y mejor no nos demoremos."

***

Yurika miraba la proyección sin hacer expresión alguna. Estaba atónita. De pronto, la misma se desvaneció.

"Muy bien Yurika, ya has visto contra qué estamos lidiando." empezó a hablarle la comandante. Su voz era fría, como era habitual. "Tu permanecerás en espera dentro de Marcus. La operación comenzará en la mayor brevedad posible, una vez esté todo listo. Mientras tanto, lo que podemos hacer es observar e investigar, y esperar a que el ángel haga su siguiente jugada."

Yurika todavía no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo. Aún se mantenía de pie débilmente debido a la rehabilitación que tuvo que pasar, y por permanecer tanto tiempo inerte. Vestía el traje ajustado, color gris oscuro con negro, que usaba para pilotear su Eva. Su cabello estaba muy bien cuidado, haciendo contraste con el resto de su persona.

"¿Qué…?" empezó a murmurar, en un tímido intento de hablar. "¿Qué pasó con Rei…?"

La comandante se detuvo un momento para observarla. Esa pregunta no le extrañó, pero el hecho de que no la extrañara si la confundió.

"Está dentro del reporte. No te distraigas por eso…" se detuvo nuevamente, no sabiendo qué decir. Luego de reflexionarlo brevemente, prosiguió. "Pronto la verás."

Yurika levantó el rostro para ver a su madre a los ojos por primera vez en aquel día. Su frío rostro le devolvió la mirada, sin revelar nada profundo. Sin embargo, pudo ver algo, enterrado detrás de su oscura mirada sin emoción.

***

El pasillo del colegio era un ambiente tranquilo y relajante, en comparación de las clases. El sonido era casi mínimo, y las bancas bastante acogedoras. Sin embargo, lo que realmente era apreciable era la soledad. Esa soledad permitía distraerse de la cotidianeidad, y ponerse a pensar. Pero los pensamientos no eran tan acogedores como el ambiente. Recordaba otros momentos en que había estado ahí. Habían sido momentos que guardaba con mucho cariño en su recuerdo, pero no pensó jamás que se sentiría así al recordarlos. En su mano sujetaba un equipo portátil de sonido, con sus audífonos inalámbricos asegurados al sistema. No había cambiado la memoria de las canciones guardadas, a pesar de saber que debían tener por lo menos unos años sin modificarse. No era suyo como para poder hacerlo.

"¿Dónde estás, Rei?" pensó Dimitri para sí mismo, mirando la nada enfrente suyo.

***

Rei se conmocionó y tuvo que retroceder. La habían agarrado por sorpresa.

"Perdone, no quise asustarla, _jóven dama_." le dijo un chico del colegio. Ella no lo conocía, pero creía haberlo visto anteriormente. Su cabello era negro, y su rostro bastante amigable. No parecía muy japonés, en especial por lo último que dijo.

"Disculpa, ¿te conozco?" le preguntó ella, algo extrañada.

"En verdad no. Soy nuevo. Dimitri es mi nombre, o si lo desea puede llamarme Dezhnev."

El tono jocoso aunque formal y la personalidad con que el chico se presentó hicieron sonreir a Rei, quien le tomó confianza inmediatamente. Estrechó su mano, amablemente.

"Yo soy Rei Ikari. Mucho gusto."

El chico soltó su mano luego del saludo y permaneció bastante formal frente a ella. Nerviosa debido a lo inusual de la situación, Rei intentó sacar un tema de conversación.

"Dimitri Dezhnev… ¿estoy pronunciándolo bien?" le preguntó, tímidamente. El, sin esfuerzo alguno, pronunció unas palabras en lo que Rei consideró sería ruso. No entendió lo que dijo.

"Así pronuncias mi nombre en el idioma nativo, pero la forma cómo lo dices está bien. Igualmente, mi japonés no es lo bastante bueno. Cada tanto tengo que usar algunas palabras en ruso."

Empezaron a caminar y, al rato, se sentaron juntos en una banca cercana. La conversación era bastante interesante, y ambos parecieron olvidarse de todo lo demás.

"Pero tu pareces mayor que once años, y es sorprendente que sepas dos idiomas tan bien."

"_Ni tanto_. Me enseñaron con bastante rigurosidad, y por eso puedo hacer lo que hago ahora. Debo decir, tu tampoco parecías ser de diez."

Dimitri casi estalla de risa mientras Rei casi le lanza un grito, completamente sorprendida ante tal pregunta. Se puso a perseguirlo, pero él corría bastante rápido y no podía alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, una vez se alejaron un poco del resto de estudiantes, Rei se tropezó y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la rodilla. Dimitri no demoró en regresar y revisar cómo estaba ella. Había sido un golpe menor, con una pequeña herida sangrante. Ella ya había empezado a llorar, pero él le sujetó la pierna, a pesar de sus protestas, y le limpió la herida con un conveniente pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Lo mantuvo presionado por un momento, y ella dejó de llorar al poco tiempo. El le hizo una pregunta en ruso, pero ella dio signos de no haber entendido.

"Que si ya estás mejor." reformuló la pregunta, esta vez en japonés.

Rei se sonrrojó visiblemente ante la pregunta. Le miraba a los ojos, los cuales expresaban sinceridad. Entonces, tan súbitamente que Dimitri no pudo reaccionar, ella lo agarró de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que esté si me has hecho correr por todos lados como loca y me has hecho que me golpee la rodilla, loco?!" le gritó, casi frenética. El balbuceaba algunas palabras en ruso, las que aparentaban ser súplicas o perdones de alguna clase, pero ella siguió zamaqueándolo. Entonces dejó de moverlo tan brúscamente, y estalló de risa. El la miraba confuso, pero entendió lo que sucedía y se rió con ella. Después de todo, tenían diez y once años.

*

"Recuerdo ese momento, con bastante claridad." pensó Rei para sí misma al terminar de ver la escena. Estaba parada a un lado de ambos chicos, quienes jugaban aparentando ser mayores pero siempre regresaban a su propia edad. Esos juegos eran bastante divertidos, y el acuerdo tácito con respecto a la edad era algo que habían mantenido, así sea inconscientemente, por mucho tiempo. Hacía por lo menos un año que ya no actuaban así. Rei sintió añoranza, y extrañó a Dimitri en ese entonces.

"¿En serio…?" le habló una voz que provino de la nada. Rei volteó rápidamente, asustada.

*

Una chica se reía enfrente suyo. Parecía considerar bastante divertida la idea.

"Por favor, Rei, no me hagas reir."

"¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Acaso no reconoces a tu propia hermana?"

*

Rei miraba, con la cabeza y hombros bajos, a su hermana a través de un ventanal. Estaba en un estado muy delicado, cubierta de vendas y conectada a un suero con un líquido transparente. Dormía profundamente.

"Hermana…" pronunció ella, con profundo pesar en su voz.

*

"¿Qué haces TU aquí? Este es MI trabajo, no el tuyo." le gritó, prácticamente, con una mezcla de desprecio y enojo. Estaba echada en una camilla, rodeada de médicos que la asistían y transportaban. Le habían removido una máscara de oxígeno y varios sueros e inyecciones conectadas en diversas partes de sus brazos. Vestía un traje gris oscuro con negro, bastante ajustado, que parecía hecho a la medida. Sólo su cabeza y su cuello estaban descubiertos. Su rostro expresaba una mezcla de sentimientos de total molestia.

"No, hermana. No puedes hacerlo… ¡Estás muy lastimada!"

"¡No voy a ser reemplazada por una inútil como TU! ¡Déjame!"

Rei abrió los ojos completamente mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras resonar en su mente. Le habían golpeado como un martillo.

*

A la distancia, el tren era visible a las justas, y las figuras de su madre y hermana habían dejado de serlo desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, todavía podía escuchar el sonido de las puertas cerrarse, y el distante sonido del tren alejándose.

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

4 – Y él dijo: Ni yo mismo sé quién soy…

--

En medio de un desértico paraje rojo, cubierto por la desolación, una nave sobrevolaba. Era pequeña en comparación a las demás, y no cumplía una función militar. Sin embargo, su propósito actual era bastante importante.

"_¿Cuál es el estado del objetivo?_" preguntó el oficial, autoritariamente, a su subordinado. Ambos tenían una banda de vendas que les rodeaban la cabeza, pero al oficial esta le cubría el ojo izquierdo, y tenía además el brazo izquierdo fijamente sujeto y vendado. Estaban muy maltrechos.

"_Todavía nada, señor. Sigue inerte, y regenerándose._"

El oficial miró al frente, a la proyección holográfica que simulaba el exterior. Estaba totalmente centrado en aquello, y lo miraba con desdeño. No obstante, justo entonces se presentó una nueva proyección encima del mando de control principal del puente de la nave. El oficial, que ocupaba aquel puesto, le prestó atención a aquella novedad. La imagen de un hombre relativamente jóven, uniformado como capitán de la Flota, le miraba seriamente.

"Robespierre… pensé había caido con su nave." comentó el oficial, sorprendido.

"Lo mismo digo, almirante Gregonovich. Me alegro de ver que se encuentre bien… relativamente."

"Sigo vivo, Jack. Es todo lo que necesito. Sin embargo, este monstruo nos agarró por sorpresa. No daba sugerencia alguna de tratarse de un ángel. Podía haber sido un helado gigante, por lo que sabíamos."

El hombre en la proyección sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, se notó turbado.

"Entonces fuiste tu quien ideó aquella hazaña y lo detuvo, ¿verdad Jack?"

Recobró su compostura previa. El oficial no notó el cambio.

"He tenido suerte, almirante, pero ya se me acabó. Necesito de su ayuda."

El almirante se mostró interesado. Aquel hombre había destacado en la Flota desde que había ingresado, y su nombre era bastante conocido. Temerario Jack, como le llamaban, era responsable de gran cantidad de logros impresionantes, y las mismas le habían ganado amistades importantes. Sin embargo, ahora se mostraba casi indefenso. No recordaba haberlo visto así alguna vez. No obstante, no podía quedarse con sus brazos cruzados. El almirante era hombre de palabra, y por nada contraría a Jack Roberts.

"Muy bien capitán, le escucho."

***

"¿Alguna vez te has detenido a mirar el cielo? Simplemente dejar todo de lado, y mirar el cielo. Echarse en el suelo, despreocupadamente, y observar. No es un panorama muy impresionante, dicen muchos, pero yo podría quedarme todo el día mirando. Es precioso. Se mueve muy lentamente, casi imperceptible. Es como estar viendo al vacío, y dejar cualquier problema o preocupación atrás. Te disuelves, dejas de existir. Te vuelves parte de aquel espectáculo, y te le unes por una infinidad. La realidad se vuelve tan simple, entonces, que hasta la considero incluso más real. Siento que formo parte de un todo, y que ese todo es paz, tranquilidad, harmonía, felicidad. Siento que vuelo, sin ninguna limitación, miedo o problema, y que todo es perfecto. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así? Es la sensación más hermosa del mundo. Pero, luego de unos momentos, algo me regresa a la realidad. Sea lo que sea, sea quien fuere, me saca de ese trance, y lo pierdo por siempre. Y luego vuelvo al mundo real, a vivir mi aburrida vida. Mi triste y solitaria vida. No hay caso. No se puede evitar. Las cosas son como son, y nada más."

*

"Nunca había sentido tanta soledad, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. Me di cuenta, así, porqué me gusta tanto volar. El mundo se siente tan sencillo entonces, pero no lo es. Con el tiempo uno crece, y ve que no hay forma de evitarlo. Eso nunca me molestó verdaderamente. Lo único que siempre me ha atormentado es…"  
'La soledad…'

Rei se detuvo en su discurso, mirando adelante a la sombra que tenía al frente. La chica estaba sentada en las bancas del tren, al igual que ella, pero la oscuridad no permitía definirla claramente. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba; ya sabía quién era. Lo que le interesaba era la expresión dolida de su rostro. Nada más se podía ver.

"¿Por qué tengo tanta soledad? ¿Por qué…?"  
'Porque estoy sola. No tengo a nadie.'

Pensó detenidamente en aquello que la sombra acababa de decir. Su dolor no había disminuido, y el propio tampoco. Sin embargo, sabía que algo estaba mal.

"Eso no es cierto…"

La sombra levantó el rostro, sorprendida.

'¿Qué dijiste…?'  
"Eso no es cierto."  
'¿Cómo…?'

Rei se levantó del asiento, mirando casi con furia a la sombra.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" le gritó, alegre.

*

"¿Qué dijiste?"

La comandante, con su aspecto totalmente serio e imponente, miraba a Rei directa y acusadoramente.

"Que eso no es cierto." le respondió. Avanzó unos pocos pasos, haciendo alarde de la fuerza de su decisión, y no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento. La comandante no se movió.

"¿Qué cosa no es cierta?"

"Que estoy sola."

*

"Quiero que sepas, Rei…" comenzó Jack, con un tono de voz lo más reconfortante que pudo. "…que mi departamento es tu casa también, y que, incluso luego de que regreses a la ciudad, va a seguir siendo una casa para ti, y siempre te recibiré."

*

Rei miró a los ojos, casi desafiante, a la comandante. Destallaba de una alegría interna que no sabía exteriorizar.

"Estoy en casa."

***

Cegada por la luz de la habitación del hospital, Rei abrió los ojos tímidamente. El ritmo de su propio pulso sonaba a través de un instrumento médico, pero no lo llegó a ver. Sólo lo escuchaba. No se sentía mal, en lo más mínimo, pero si se sintió confundida.

"¿Qué pasó…?" se preguntó a sí misma. No podía recordar ni lo que había soñado.

***

Emitiendo el más extraño sonido, tan irreal que era imposible asociarlo con algo conocido, el ángel se regeneraba. Su forma original, de habano, estaba totalmente distorcionada por los tentáculos y extensiones de sí mismo que formaban un arco y volvían sobre sí mismos. Su forma era más similar a una bola de estambre, entonces. Sin embargo, lo más resaltante era que estaba repleto de ojos que se cerraban y abrían lentamente, sin llegar a juntar los párpados. Secretaba, como lágrimas, un líquido negro, como su superficie, que inundaba una sección pequeña del suelo marciano. Dejó de llorar, al poco rato, y del mar de lágrimas se abrieron ojos también.

"Atención a todo el personal. Estaciones de batalla, nivel dos." se escuchó una voz resonando por todo el complejo, al mismo tiempo que empezaron a sonar las alarmas. Yurika estaba sentada en el mando de su Evangelion, Marcus, esperando órdenes. Estaba casi desesperada, sin saber qué hacer, y cuando escuchó las alarmas se sobresaltó.

"Es muy pronto…" pensó para sí misma, asustada. Entonces, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, una proyección apareció, tomándola por sorpresa. Era la comandante.

"Yurika, la situación ha cambiado." le informó justo antes de aparecer una esquemática que mostraba algo que parecía ser la raiz de un árbol, adentrándose profundamente bajo la superficie. Al lado salía lo que Yurika identificó como un charco gigante, bastante oscuro, en la superficie marciana. Se alarmó, entonces, al ver que varios ojos semiabiertos poblaban su superficie. "El ángel ha desplegado una parte de sí mismo, en forma de líquido, sobre la superficie marciana. Esta extensión está solidificándose y expandiéndose, como una planta, cada vez más profundamente. De acuerdo a cálculos estimados en su velocidad actual, estaría llegando al complejo de Erythro en cinco horas. Tu misión, ahora, es examinarlo para encontrar debilidades. El ángel propiamente dicho sigue sobrevolando esa extensión, ya completamente regenerado. Debes de enfrentarlo y, en lo posible, alejarlo de la extensión. La Flota realizará un bombardeo estratégico una vez esté despejada. ¿Entendiste?"

Yurika tragó saliva. Seguía impactada por la imagen del ángel, y no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, y sorprendiéndose ella misma, preguntó algo diferente.

"¿Y qué hay de Rei…?"

La comandante se sorprendió igualmente.

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

Yurika no supo qué decir. La comandante, por su parte, se puso a revizar algo, por lo poco que podía verse en la proyección. Al poco tiempo se pudo ver que había encontrado lo que buscaba, luego de lo cual volvió la vista a Yurika, igual de imponente.

"Según parece acaba de despertarse. Será despachada para asistirte lo más pronto posible." le informó. Después, casi imperceptiblemente, observó a otro lugar y ordenó, instantáneamente: "Lanzen."

Antes de que Yurika pudiera reaccionar la proyección se había esfumado y ella era impulsada a velocidades astronómicas hacia la superficie, sin nada que hacer al respecto.

No demoró mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, no estaba en el lugar habitual. La curvatura de un enorme cráter, dentro del cual se encontraba, cubría el horizonte. La sombra de uno de los acorazados de la Flota ensombrecía su paso, al sobrevolar justo encima suyo y un poco a su izquierda. Pudo escuchar, entonces, el sonido habitual de las alarmas tenues que informan el despliegue de material de proporciones mayores a la superficie. Una porción de la superficie marciana se movió a un lado, saliendo de la consecuente cavidad una rampa con varios VLRG, todos militares, y un viejo rifle tamaño Eva, modificado para el vacío. Los vehículos despegaron y, en formación, se dirigieron hasta más allá del cráter, donde no pudo seguirlos con la vista. Luego, Yurika tomó el rifle y se encaminó a salir del cráter.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo…?" se preguntó a sí misma, confundida. "¿Acaso me estoy preocupando por ella? No, no puede ser eso. NO PUEDE SER. Yo tengo un trabajo que hacer. ¡MI trabajo! ¿Cómo es que Rei quería…? ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!"

Apoyándose casi violentamente en el borde del cráter, Yurika observó los alrededores en busca de su objetivo, de su trabajo, de su misión. Estaba decidida a no permitir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Sin embargo, una vez lo vió, se puso a temblar. Era más grande de lo que creía, y más extraño. Además, justo abajo del mismo estaba aquella extensión, ese mar negro lleno de ojos. Uno de los mismos se volteó y la miró. Yurika, sorprendida, se contrajo en el mando de su Eva mientras el mismo se regresó en el cráter, ocultándose de la vista. El ojo, luego, se volteó a donde veía antes, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yurika seguía molesta, mirando hacia donde estaría el ángel, impotentemente.

"No te descuides." apareció, repentinamente, la comandante en una proyección. Yurika se sobresaltó levemente, pero la comandante no lo notó. "Cuando te dé la señal, sal ahí y dale una ráfaga con el rifle. Intenta atraerlo o distraerlo, por lo menos. Aparentemente, si uno de los ojos te ve, entonces te dará su atención. Estate atenta a los ojos."

Después de terminar de hablar, la proyección desapareció nuevamente. Casi instantaneamente otra apareció. Presentaba lo que sería, aparentemente, un mapa táctico de la zona, con representaciones de las naves de combate de la Flota, del ángel y de Marcus. Las naves cambiaban de color al llegar a un lugar específico, haciendo entender que se estaban posicionando. Quedaban pocas que no tuvieran el color indicado.

***

En una silla, al lado de la cama, Rei pudo encontrar un traje amarillo, de apariencia extraña. Le recordaba algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba más la atención era aquello que estaba encima del traje. Parecía ser una especie de cruz plateada, con una cadena para colgarla del cuello. La cruz era mucho más antigua, notoriamente, que la cadena. No obstante, antes de que Rei pudiera verla atentamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un hombre con uniforme de la Flota estaba al otro lado.

"Jack." exclamó ella, casi mecánicamente. No se acordaba mucho de aquel hombre, pero sentía que lo conocía. No podía recordar bien, y estaba confundida.

"Hola Rei." le dijo él, sin mucho ánimo. Se notaba inquieto. Caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a la cama, permaneciendo un momento en silencio. Luego se volteó y la miró, directamente. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, pero… no recuerdo… mucho…"

Hablaba casi titubeando, con inseguridad. El hombre se mostró preocupado, pero justo entonces un leve sonido le indicó que alguien le quería contactar. Sacó su celular holográfico del bolsillo del pantalón y leyó algo en el mismo. Luego lo volvió a guardar.

"No tenemos tiempo." empezó a hablar, seriamente. La miraba a los ojos. "Tienes que ponerte ese traje y venir conmigo."

Se movía, casi con desesperación, por toda la habitación. Encontró una puerta y la abrió, confirmando que se trataba de un baño. Luego le dijo a Rei que lo usara para cambiarse, y se apresuró en sacarla de la cama y llevarle el traje. Sin embargo, una vez adentro, Rei se sintió confundida. No debido a la situación, sino a la cruz. Se quedó mirándola, por mucho tiempo.

"¿Ya terminaste?" le preguntó el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rei, avergonzada, se apresuró.

"No demoro." le avisó, notándose por su voz que podría tomar algo de tiempo. El hombre, por su parte, seguía dando vueltas. Al poco tiempo se apoyó contra la pared, llevándose la mano izquierda al rostro.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo…?" se preguntó a sí mismo, consternado. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo que debía, y que no tenía otra opción, pero se sentía mal, como si estuviera mintiendo a alguien. No podía aguantarlo.

Justo entonces, Jack escuchó un sonido ya conocido, bastante leve, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rei había terminado de ajustarse el traje, y a los pocos segundos estaba saliendo del baño. La visión de la joven chica en el ajustado traje le fue estremecedora, pues no la había visto así tan plenamente. Sin embargo, lo que captó su atención fue un objeto que le colgaba del cuello. Parecía ser una cruz de metal, aparentemente bastante antigua.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso, Rei?" le preguntó, intrigado.

"No lo sé." le respondió ella, con honestidad. "La encontré encima del traje."

Jack tenía que admitirlo: le quedaba bien. Sin embargo, era un poco inusual. No parecía tener nada malo, pero era bastante extraño… El mismo sonido del celular le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alcanzó el aparato y leyó el mensaje, advirtiendo la prisa que tenían.

"Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos." le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo de la misma.

***

La última nave se posicionó en el lugar indicado, cambiando de color en el mapa táctico y apareciendo una señal grande encima del mismo: Activar.

Con cierta temeridad, Yurika dirigió a su Eva fuera del cráter, llevando consigo el rifle modificado. Corrió a bastante velocidad, como si evitara fuego enemigo, hasta que se quedó helada. De pronto, todos los ojos se voltearon a verla, y varios nuevos aparecieron e hicieron lo mismo. Tanto el ángel como el mar debajo suyo estaban repletos de ojos, de diversos tamaños. Sin pensarlo realmente, tomó el rifle y barrió con todo lo que pudo, en un intento de desaparecer los ojos a disparos. El sonido consiguiente fue irreal, como un animal herido llamando a la luna, buscando venganza. Yurika dejó de disparar y respiró por una vez en varios segundos, intentando ver algo a través del polvo levantado, sin distinguir más que una silueta negra, sin forma. Pudo ver, entonces, que el ángel se le estaba acercando, con más de un ojo mirándola directamente, y que varios tentáculos se extendían de su cuerpo para alcanzarla. Instintivamente, con un poco de anticipación antes de que los tentáculos la alcanzaran, soltó el rifle y corrió en dirección contraria. Sin embargo, el sonido del suelo quebrándose la distrajo a tiempo de darse cuenta que algo la sujetaba. Sintió presión en la pierna derecha, como si una mano la agarrara, y por poco no cae. Luego lo sintió en el brazo izquierdo, como si la jalaran hacia atrás, y pudo voltearse para ver que el ángel la había alcanzado, y que del suelo salía, como un brazo viscoso, una extensión similar que le había sujetado la pierna. Estaba cubierta de ojos, igualmente, y cada uno la miraba directamente. Yurika se petrificó, mirando cómo se acercaba aquella masa negra cubierta de ojos, aquel ángel, y ella ahí, impotente, esperando el golpe de gracia.

***

"_Cinco_."

"_Cuatro_."

"_Tres_."

"_Dos_."

"_Uno_."

Con gran estrépito, la explosión cubrió casi todo el ángel, levantando polvo y tierra rojiza hasta alturas kilométricas. Desde su punto de vista privilegiado, a bordo del Mijail Alekzandr (una nave menor de reconocimiento), Jack Roberts miraba consternado la escena. El oficial a su izquierda descansó su mano en el hombro del hombre mientras miraba, también, el espectáculo.

"¿Crees que sea suficiente?" le preguntó, sin asumir alguna respuesta.

"Para nuestros propósitos lo es." le respondió Jack, seriamente. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, luego de lo cual agregó: "De todas formas, agradezco su ayuda, almirante."

Volteándose a mirarlo con el ojo que le quedaba, pues al izquierdo lo cubría un parche negro, el almirante Pyotr Gregonovich le mandó una sonrisa amistosa a Jack, a la vez que le hacía entender que el placer de ayudarlo había sido suyo. Todavía tenía el brazo izquierdo firmemente sujeto y vendado, pero su persona se notaba llena de vigor.

"Mi nave estará reconstruida y dispuesta dentro de tres semanas, aproximadamente. Todo ese blindaje fue bastante útil, aparentemente." rió brevemente. Después, tomó un habano de un estuche especial que tenía en su bolsillo. Salió del mismo un cortapuros que usó en el habano, y luego sacó cerillos, que usó para encenderlo.

"Para cualquier conocedor, el verdadero sabor del habano se mantiene usando cerillos. Los encendedores químicos sólo lo estropean." mencionó mientras tomaba sus primeras bocanadas de humo, luego de lo cual se volteó a Jack. "En fin, para cuando mi nave esté lista sabes que puedes unirte a mi tripulación, y que no te daré una oficina, un limpiapisos o una olla. Jack Roberts tendrá el puesto que le corresponde."

Jack, para sí mismo, le agradeció fuertemente aquella declaración. Era justamente lo que quería, pero entonces algo más ocupaba su mente…

"_Almirante, los cañones de todas las naves están recargados y preparados. Esperamos órdenes_." le informó el alférez, desde un mando cercano. El almirante, al escucharlo, se quitó el habano de la boca y lo sujetó en su mano derecha, guardándolo. Se dirigió rápidamente a los puestos de mando del puente, parándose en un sitio privilegiado que sería el del oficial al mando.

"_Táctico_."

Tras dar la órden, una proyección bastante grande cubrió gran parte de la visión al exterior. Mostraba la locación de las diferentes naves de combate presentes y las formaciones que tenían. Además, una breve información de cada una, señalando primero el nombre y la clase de cada nave, le daban los detalles necesarios en tanto a las capacidades disponibles. Sin embargo, lo resaltante era un registro bastante completo sobre el estado y situación actual del ángel y de Marcus. En un extremo de la esquemática, una proyección aparte mostraba al Evangelion levantarse de entre escombros de rocas: _Estado: Efectivo_.

"_Señor Tanaka, póngame en contacto con la Flota local_."

"_Si señor_."

Justo entonces, una especie de alarma llamó la atención a un evento singular en el táctico: _Despliegue: Evangelion, unidad Alpha_.

"Conque esas tenemos…" pensó para sí mismo el almirante al ver al gigantesco ser salir por una trampa en la superficie marciana. Se volteó a ver a Jack, afirmando así lo que creía.

"Muy bien, Robespierre. Lo haremos a tu manera…" le dijo con voz algo suave, luego de lo cual se volteó al frente para ver múltiples proyecciones de varios oficiales de la Flota, esperando sus órdenes.

"_Estamos en estado de alerta, señores. Permanecerán en formación, y sin abrir fuego, hasta que la situación sea propicia_." tomó nuevamente el habano que tenía en su mano derecha y le dio varias bocanadas. Luego de unos segundos, agregó: "_Vamos a darles una oportunidad a esos juguetes_."

Posteriormente, cada oficial asintió. Las proyecciones desaparecieron y el almirante se quedó con el habano en la boca, disfrutando de su sabor mientras veía, en la distancia, a Alpha, que ya había terminado de desplegarse en la superficie.

* * *

Saludos humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

Es un poco complicado, un poco interesante, un poco emotivo, un poco introspectivo. Dejen comentarios, les agradecería, y aumentamos esa lista.

Bueno, el ángel sigue vivito y coleando, o por lo menos eso parece. Rei, porque Dios es grande y el pan es barato, ha dado un paso gigante para adaptarse y crecer y ser feliz en este desdichado mundo... pero no lo recuerda. Aparte, uno que otro secreto pasmante sobre la comandante, un poco de meternos en la cabeza de Yurika, ¿y qué fue lo que pasó en el comienzo?  
Es bastante obvio, pero se lo dejo a ustedes.  
También, debo de agradecer a la primera película de Hellboy por inspirarme esa última escena con el almirante Gregonovich. Gracias.

Después, lo usual. Por favor déjenme comentarios, tortasos, reproches, amenazas de muerte y demás para que me pueda dar cuenta de los terribles y garrafales errores que puede haber en este fic (total autoestima).  
No dejo de agradecer a Himp Buen Hombre, como lo llamo yo, por torturarme a que cuelgue las actualizaciones y mejoras de este fic. Y bueno, gracias a ustedes que, supongo, están leyendo esto.

Hasta pronto, y con suerte antes.


	5. 5

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

5 – Recuento

--

Con cierta ansiedad las manos de Rei sujetaban, casi por sí mismas, los controles de aquella extraña cabina. Era como si supieran qué hacer, a pesar de que ella no lo recordara. El trayecto fue bastante turbulento y rápido, llevándola a velocidades que le parecieron imposibles. Sin embargo, aquello no le sorprendió, aunque sí remeció. La roja superficie marciana, árida y desolada, le traía sentimientos de melancolía, como si contemplara los restos de algo precioso largamente perdido. "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez eso sea más cierto de lo que parece…" pensó para sí misma, sin darse cuenta realmente. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero aquella cruz, aquella inusual y extraña cruz, le reconfortaba. No tenía miedo.

El Sol, bastante distante, destellaba la poca luz que emitía sobre un atardecer marciano que no parecía tener nada de especial. Estaba empezando a oscurecer, y el Sol estaba bastante cerca al horizonte. Faltaban pocas horas para anochecer. Rei, contemplando la iluminación del paisaje, sujetó con fuerza los controles, casi instintivamente, y avanzó. El movimiento de su Eva era lento pero constante, y no titubeaba. Aún no podía entender cómo no se había sorprendido, siquiera, al ver a aquel ser gigante cubierto de armadura dorada. Parecía una criatura mítica, como sacada de alguna leyenda de la antiguedad, y doblegada por la ciencia para servir de arma. Todos aquellos cables, enchufes, soportes y agarres metálicos que lo sujetaban le daban una apariencia bastante lastimosa, como una bestia cautiva, un ave enjaulada, un prisionero resignado. Y esa era el arma que se usaba para luchar. Pero, ¿contra qué…?

El presente inmediato sacó a Rei de sus pensamientos, al ver frente a sí la respuesta a sus cuestionamientos: el ángel. Aquel ser estaba sobrevolando enfrente suyo, con tentáculos que se extendían de su superficie y la rodeaban, circundándolo varias veces y degenerando su forma cilíndrica. Todo parecía fluido en movimiento, y los ojos se agitaban levemente, como los de un moribundo. Varios ya la habían visto, y Rei sintió frío recorrer su cuerpo al darse cuenta de ello. El momento había llegado; no podía echarse atrás.

"Hermana…"

*

"Yo lo pilotearé." dijo, más tranquila, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba en su Eva, disparada a velocidades astronómicas a la superficie para luchar.

"Todo depende de mi…" era lo único que pasaba por su mente, ya bastante turbada.

*

El piso empezó a moverse, temblando como si presagiara el fin del mundo. De las profundidades salieron brazos negros que se quisieron adherir a Alpha, viéndose atrás una oscuridad llena de ojos que quería escapar como si de una erupción se tratara. Empezó a avanzar sobre la roja superficie marciana, como un desborde, y Rei retrocedió para que no la alcanzaran. Alpha cargaba consigo un viejo rifle modificado para el vacío, y un cuchillo progresivo. Traía cada uno en cada mano.

"¡Aléjate de mi!"

El ensordecedor ruido del rifle disparándose no permitía que otra cosa se escuchara. Rei tan sólo apretaba con fuerza el mando, y miraba para adelante. Los restos de lo que fueron aquel desborde quedaban sobre la superficie como agua que se escurre por el drenaje, y ningún ojo estaba abierto. Podía ver que el ángel no se movía, sino que se envolvía cada vez más en sus propios tentáculos, y que aquel mar negro abajo suyo estaba hundiéndose, como si por una grieta se filtrara.

*

"Hermana… no te fallaré…"

*

"¿Qué…?"

El fuerte sonido del piso siendo aplastado por un peso increíble distrajo a Rei de sus pensamientos y de su mirar. A su derecha se encontraba otro ser gigante, cubierto de armadura gris y negra, destellando en la luz del atardecer unas palabras en su brazo: Evangelion-Marcus.

"¿Quién…?"

***

"¡Rei, despierta!"

Con un leve susto, Rei levantó la cabeza. Dimitri estaba delante suyo, mirándola con cara de preocupación. Se había quedado dormida, nuevamente.

"Señorita Ikari, muchas gracias por volver con nosotros." le recriminó el profesor, respetuosamente. Sin embargo, Rei no pudo más que avergonzarse, en especial con la mayoría del salón mirándola y soltando una que otra burla. El profesor se tomó un poco de tiempo, luego del cual continuó: "Sabemos que usted ha estado muy ocupada últimamente en el complejo de Erythro, pero también debe de dedicarle el esfuerzo necesario a los estudios. Ahora, ¿se acuerda lo que estábamos discutiendo?"

Asustada, negó con la cabeza. El profesor dió claras señales de desaprobación, negando él mismo también con la cabeza. Luego, se dirigió a otro estudiante: "Señor Dezhnev, ¿podría usted, por favor, introducir a su compañera al tema que estábamos desarrollando?"

Dimitri, casi tomado por sorpresa, se levantó tan rápido que pareció exagerado. Estaba firme, rígido como una tabla, y habló fuertemente.

"Estábamos aprendiendo sobre la historia temprana de la Restauración Global, dentro de los quinientos años de historia desde el Tercer Impacto."

Rei se quedó boquiabierta, estupefacta ante ese espectáculo. Podía escuchar una que otra risa atrás suyo, igualmente. Se volteó para ver el resto del salón, pues se sentaba al frente, pero lo que vió no lo entendió. Al otro extremo del salón, también en una carpeta delantera, una chica estaba sentada. La estaba mirando directamente, con un desprecio inapreciable refulgando en sus ojos. Sin embargo, lo más extraño no era eso, sino que eran muy parecidas.

"Muchas gracias señor Dezhnev. Y, como decía…"

***

"…Por lo tanto, una vez después del Tercer Impacto se dió una época de severa crísis en la cual la humanidad regresó, prácticamente, a la edad de piedra. Doscientos años fueron necesarios para regresar al mundo a un estado de órden, en un momento denominado como la Restauración Global, la cual fue posible, especialmente, debido a la contribución de dos científicos: los académicos Pyotr Shapirov y Prokhor Zakharov… Ellos, trabajando en conjunto, pudieron recuperar la mayoría de la tecnología anterior al Tercer Impacto, incluyendo el legendario proyecto Evangelion. Lograron, igualmente, el desarrollo de la tecnología de Impulso, haciendo posible y práctico el viaje espacial profundo luego de ciento cuarenta años más… Con trescientos cuarenta años de historia las emergentes potencias consolidaron una débil infraestructura económica y una cada vez más competente maquinaria bélica. Fue entonces cuando el primer nuevo Evangelion, el Shapirov, le dió su primera predominancia global al emergente Neo-Imperio Ruso, bajo la familia de los Boranova. El entonces Emperador, Alexei Sokurov de Boranova (casado con la única hija del antiguo emperador), fue el primero en tratar el problema de la tierra habitable para los emigrantes japoneses, debido a la devastación del antiguo país en el Tercer Impacto (y que los convirtió en paria de la sociedad del momento). Sin embargo, fue recién setenta años después, con su nieto Alekzandr II, que ambas sociedades se integraron. Para entonces la segunda carrera para la conquista espacial estaba en plena marcha (la primera siendo anterior al Segundo Impacto), habiendo los americanos conquistado la Luna y el Imperio Chino establecido prospectos mineros en el cinturón de asteroides, proveyendo los recursos necesarios para la construcción de colonias espaciales. La iniciativa rusa, poco después del establecimiento en la Luna por parte de los Robinson, fue Marte, llegando a construir una rudimentaria colonia que sentó las bases para la actual ciudad marciana de Hertz; su ciudad."

La clase estaba todo menos atenta, varios jugando y hablando y otros tantos habiéndose quedado dormidos. Rei estaba intentando prestar atención, pero el tema no lo encontraba tan interesante. Dimitri, en cambio, parecía no parpadear.

"¿Es verdad que la ciudad tiene el nombre de un alemán?" preguntó, bastante interesado. El profesor pareció contentarse ante la pregunta.

"Si, es cierto. Karl Hertz Neumann, exiliado alemán que llegó, incluso, a ser consejero del Emperador Alekzandr I, padre de Alekzandr II. Jugó un papel muy importante en la formación de la expedición rusa a Marte, y fue uno de los peregrinos que levantaron la primera colonia…"

Dimitri estaba bastante interesado, y el profesor parecía complacido. La silueta de una sonrisa llenaba su rostro jóven sin arrugas, la cual era acentuada por su cabello marrón, corto y peinado hacia atrás, con una raya a la izquierda. Por edad no se veía mayor, pero su peinado lo hacía parecer de una generación mucho más antigua. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era su reloj de muñeca. Era analógico, cosa bastante rara debido a la tecnología actual. Rei siempre se sintió sorprendida, en cierta medida, por aquel hombre. Parecía sacado de un museo. Pero en aquel entonces estaba intentando recordar. No se acordaba cómo había llegado ahí.

La clase seguía avanzando, y los estudiantes escuchando y preguntando eventualmente. Sin embargo, Rei no prestaba tanta atención. Su interés estaba en la cruz plateada que llevaba colgada del cuello…

*

"¡Apresúrate! ¡Derríbalo!" gritaba casi histéricamente mientras sujetaba al ángel, evitando que sus tentáculos obstruyeran el paso. Sin embargo, no se movía. Tenía el cuchillo en la mano, pero estaba inerte. Los tentáculos, como una viscosidad, empezaron a envolver los brazos del Evangelion, perdiendo su forma y adhiriéndose al mismo. Pudo sentir, entonces, esa misma sensación, esas manos que la recubrían completamente, pasando por debajo de su piel. Comenzó a sentir pánico, y el grito fue ensordecedor. Todavía no se movía.

*

Abriendo violentamente sus ojos, Rei vio adelante suyo a aquella otra chica. Todavía tenía la misma mirada de desprecio sin sentido, y no la apartaba. Al poco rato se fue, sin más, y salió del salón. Dimitri se acercó sin demora, intrigado.

"¿Qué sucede, Rei?" le preguntó, con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz. Ella, sin embargo, no contestó. Se quedó mirando al frente, como hipnotizada, mientras sujetaba su cruz.

***

El viaje en el tren fue relativamente corto, pero pareció durar demasiado. Rei no sentía novedad alguna en lo que hacía, aunque no se acordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez. Incluso cuando entró en el complejo de Erythro y vió la ciudad arqueológica no titubeó, ni abrió más los ojos, ni se dedicó a observar. No le era inusual, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto.

*

"¿Qué haces TU aquí? Este es MI trabajo, no el tuyo." le gritó, con una mezcla de desprecio y enojo.

*

La mano de Jack se posó en el hombro de Rei, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella, sorprendida, se volteó para ver a su acompañante, quien parecía preocupado.

"¿Todavía no puedes recordar?" le preguntó, con un tono bastante suave de voz.

"Todavía no." le respondió, más suavemente aún. Era casi obvio que no quería hablar de ello. Jack, sin saber qué hacer, dejó el hombro de Rei y se dedicó a ver el exterior. Las antiguas y extrañas estructuras, aunque impresionantemente bien preservadas, traían un toque místico al ambiente. Era como estar en medio de un lugar con una gran historia que no se podía saber, más que el hecho de que era grande, y de que sucedió. Sin embargo, eso no era tanto lo que le preocupaba.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido en este lugar…?" se preguntó a sí mismo, viendo los restos de lo que hubiera sido una gran ciudad, probablemente. "¿Habrán sido los ángeles…? Disculpa, ¿qué decías?" fue sacado de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Rei le hablaba. Estaba avergonzado, y lo disimulaba pobremente con su clásica sonrisa.

"Que me parece que ya vamos a llegar." le repitió Rei, señalando la terminal que se encontraba justo enfrente.

***

"Ha cambiado, ¿verdad?"

Con gran determinación, la comandante miraba al frente, hacia el muro. No había escuchado la pregunta. El vice-comandante se adelantó, lentamente, y apreció con mayor detenimiento el punto preciso. En verdad era increíble.

"¿Qué opina usted, Gregory?"

Los ojos marrones de la comandante no se habían movido. Seguían mirando al frente, con total atención.

"¿Cuándo sucedió esto?"

"Ahora mismo."

A pesar de que el hombre no había hecho ninguna expresión al respecto, estaba completamente sorprendido. La poca iluminación del ambiente, que acrecentaba la sensación de encontrarse bajo tierra, no permitía apreciar mucho los detalles. Sin embargo, la luz cavernal era suficiente para ver la forma de la imagen. Parecía un cilindro cubierto de ojos.

"¿Ya empezaron a decodificarlo?" preguntó el vice-comandante. Tampoco apartaba la vista del muro.

"Ya está parcialmente decodificado." le respondió la comandante, con cierta rebeldía y orgullo en su voz.

***

No sabía mucho de aquel hombre, pero por lo poco que Rei le había contado parecía tratarse de una buena persona, digno de confianza. Sin embargo, después de todo lo sucedido últimamente y del tiempo en que no la había visto, Dimitri ya se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente. No debería demorar mucho en regresar, y quería ver que estuviera bien.

El tiempo parecía no moverse, quedando las cosas estáticas. La nueva terminal del tren directo a Erythro, que era también el único medio de acceso al complejo, destellaba con los logos del mismo. "De los restos resurge la historia" se leía en estos, con un sobresaliente ruso en letras rojas. No podía dejar de ver aquella frase.

"Hola Dimitri."

Tomado por sorpresa, Dimitri se volteó casi por instinto. A pocos pasos de él se encontraban Yomiko y Natsumi, acercándose con aparente tranquilidad. Se pudo dar cuenta, entonces, que había sido Yomiko quien le había saludado.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó él, casi sin pensarlo. No quiso ser descortés, pero se sorprendió bastante de su presencia. Ellas eran buenas chicas, y probablemente las únicas amigas mujeres de Rei, pero no parecían ser del tipo que va a esperar a alguien en la estación del tren. Por lo menos eso era lo que Dimitri consideraba, aunque nunca las había conocido tan bien.

"Lo mismo que tu, parece." le respondió Yomiko, tomando nuevamente la palabra. Siguieron acercándose hasta estar prácticamente juntos los tres, luego de lo cual Natsumi saludó, tímidamente: "Hola Dezhnev".

El nunca la había escuchado saludarle, ni mencionarle, por su nombre. Siempre usaba su apellido, y aquello ya le extrañaba, para entonces, más de lo habitual.

"Puedes llamarme Dimitri, ¿sabes?" le comentó, amablemente. "Creo que podemos tener suficiente confianza entre nosotros para hacer eso."

Natsumi, sin embargo, se sonrojó. Permaneció muda, y Dimitri consideró mejor desistir.

"No tiene caso…" pensó para sí mismo, con un ligero toque de lástima. "Algunas chicas simplemente no tienen caso…"

Mientras tanto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, se escuchó a la distancia el característico sonido del tren de alta velocidad empezar a detenerse. Había llegado. Dimitri se sintió ansioso y nervioso, confundido en una mezcla entre ambos sentimientos. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer ni qué esperar.

El tren se detuvo, emitiendo el característico ruido sordo de los repulsores magnéticos apagándose. Sin embargo, el posterior sonido fue nulo, como si nadie hubiera ocupado dicho tren. Varias persona con autorización atravezaron la puerta y entraron a la terminal, encaminándose a su rutinario trabajo, pero Dimitri y las chicas se quedaron esperando, viendo si llegaban a ver a alguien a través de la puerta que se abría y cerraba. No tuvieron suerte, y todas las personas presentes ya habían entrado. Nadie había salido.

"Supongo que no vino en este tren…" pensó Dimitri para sí mismo, con un tono de decepción en su rostro. Las chicas tampoco hablaban, y parecían sentirse igual. Se volteó, dejando de mirar la entrada de la terminal, y se apoyó en una de las columnas. Tenía la cabeza baja. Entonces, un sonido rompió el silencio. Dimitri no lo sintió tanto, pero ver a las chicas levantar la mirada hacia la entrada le hizo hacer lo mismo. El mismo sonido se escuchó de nuevo, y pudieron ver a Rei, parada frente a la puerta de la terminal, vistiendo su uniforme escolar. Estaba sola, y también tenía la cabeza un poco baja.

***

"¿Cómo te fue hoy con Rei?" preguntó Sakura, suavemente. Sabía que ese tema era delicado.

"Bien… tuvo buenos resultados." respondió Jack, sin mucho entusiasmo. "Dicen que su memoria ya está funcionando bien, y que la irá recuperando poco a poco… ya no tendrá lagunas…"

"¿Y COMO TE FUE HOY CON REI?" le volvió a preguntar, insistiéndole. Jack la miró medio confundido, y algo sorprendido. Sakura hizo un soplo de cansancio y lo miró a los ojos. "Esa pobre chica te ha mantenido bajo mucho estrés y preocupación, y no digo que esté mal; es más, me parece muy bien todo lo que has hecho por ella, y yo te ayudo, tu sabes, pero te ha gastado mucho. Te ves terrible, y tan sólo la has llevado a que saque unos resultados de unos exámenes. Quiero saber cómo estás, qué te ocurre, y, más que nada, quiero ayudarte. Dime qué sucede, Jackie."

Jack, abrumado, no supo qué hacer o decir. Enfocó su mirada en el piso de su departamento, como buscando una respuesta. Pasaron varios segundos, y luego Sakura hizo lo mismo, rendida.

"La verdad es que…" empezó, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura, cuyos ojos empezaban a humedecerse. "Es que… la comandante encontró la forma de arrinconarme y usarme… para motivar a Rei… para que haga lo que ella quisiera."

Sakura, que estaba echada en el sillón, se levantó y sentó en el mismo, poniéndose a la misma altura de Jack. Escuchaba con mucha atención, y algo de malestar.

"…Hice un trato con el almirante Gregonovich, para permanecer en la Flota y no ser deportado, pero tuve que seguir el juego de la comandante por el tiempo debido… Incluso ahora no puedo ver a Rei a los ojos sin sentirme como un mentiroso, aún cuando tan sólo hacía lo que podía para ayudarla…"

*

"¿Qué quiere de mi…?" preguntó, más como cuestionándose que formulando una pregunta. Estaba apático.

"Reformular el acuerdo." le contestó la comandante, indiferente, aunque con cierto tono victorioso, como de soberbia.

"Le escucho…"

La comandante se tomó su tiempo, como dándole alarde a su discurso, pero no demoró en presentarlo. Después de todo, estaban en medio de una prueba.

"Usted tiene un lazo algo fuerte con Rei, según he podido apreciar. Ella confía en usted, y se siente segura; eso mismo es lo que necesito. Le estoy ofreciendo ser jefe de operaciones en lo relacionado a Rei y su efectivo desempeño como piloto Eva. Usted tendrá que motivarla, por así decirlo, a pilotear y hacer todo lo que yo considere necesario, y trabajar con ella en conjunto para lograr su máximo desempeño. Esto será necesario hasta que Yurika despierte y se encuentre nuevamente piloteando. Para entonces, espero haga sus maletas y esté listo para regresar por donde vino. La otra opción es irse ahora mismo, con o sin maletas."

Jack tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Seguía mirando el piso.

"Bien sencillo, capitán: o se hunde, o me ayuda a manipular a Rei, para el bien de todos. Igualmente se hundirá a fin de cuentas, pero le aconsejo opte por la segunda. Le irá mejor, se lo aseguro."

Jack no hizo el menor movimiento durante varios segundos. Al poco tiempo, cerró levemente los ojos, en forma de sumisión. La comandante, sin embargo, no lo notó.

"¿Qué opina usted, capitán?" preguntó ella, triunfante, sobre la apatía y silencio de Jack, quien todavía no levantaba el rostro.

*

Seguía igual que antes, a pesar de haber explicado lo sucedido. El silencio era abrumador, y el tiempo indefinible. Simplemente pasaba, sin poderse notar cuánto. Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo al rostro, quien todavía lo tenía bajo.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" le preguntó, con suavidad.

Jack levantó el rostro, ahora con más normalidad en su expresión, y le devolvió la mirada a Sakura. Parecía encontrarse mucho mejor.

"Yo estoy bien, pero ahora las cosas dependen de ella. No necesita volver a pilotear, pues tienen a Yurika. Puede irse de todo esto, si quiere…"

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

5 – Sueño de una Noche de Verano

--

El camino era largo desde la terminal del tren de Erythro, pero eso no importaba. Una vez se hubieran acercado bastante podían usar un tranvía local o una cinta transportadora, dependiendo de la velocidad deseada. Sin embargo, preferían caminar, y no era lo bastante tarde como para preocuparse por el tiempo. Aún había bastante luz, pero faltaba poco para oscurecer.

"¿Les importaría si descansamos un rato…?" preguntó Natsumi, quien se sentó en una banca cercana, sin siquiera esperar la respuesta. Los demás, casi automáticamente, le acompañaron en la banca. La ciudad, en la luz de un atardecer maciano, se veía bastante apacible. Los altos edificios, varios de los cuales llegaban, y se conectaban, con la bóveda, captaban los dispersos haces luminosos y los reflejaban sobre las calles, iluminando casi todos los niveles. La zona rocosa del cráter, dentro del cual estaba construida la ciudad, brillaba con las luces de varios complejos habitacionales, tallados y construidos dentro de la misma. Sin embargo, el cielo rojo, ya tornándose oscuro, se veía clara y agradablemente a través de la bóveda. Sólo las vigas, y los edificios en cierta medida, lo bloqueaban. Empezaban a aparecer vagas estrellas, casi tan débiles como para no poder verse. Rei contempló el cielo indefinidamente, y los demás la acompañaron en su observación. No había sonido alguno.

"Díganme…" empezó Rei, con voz bastante baja y pensativa, como si meditara en voz alta. "¿…alguna vez se han detenido a mirar el cielo…? simplemente dejar todo de lado y mirar el cielo…"

Dimitri y las chicas se quedaron mirándola, sin saber realmente qué hacer o decir. Pasó un tiempo, luego de lo cual Rei continuó:

"Yo podría quedarme todo el día mirándolo, y la noche también… en especial la noche."

El sonido de un tranvía pasando por en medio de la calle relegó momentaneamente el discurso de Rei, trayendo a los demás a la realidad. Ya había oscurecido mucho, y no sería bueno que demoren. Rei, sin embargo, no se había inmutado. Recién después, con el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose, salió de sus ensoñaciones. Se incorporó rápidamente, levantando el rostro para ver quién se acercaba. En su mente pronunció una palabra, pero no hubo sonido alguno. La chica pasó de largo, sin siquiera verlos. Rei sujetó su cruz en sus manos mientras la palabra volvía a su mente.

"Hermana…"

***

Una vez llegaron a los complejos habitacionales B-49, en los cuales Rei tenía su departamento personal, los demás la despidieron y continuaron su camino. Dimitri demoró un poco más en despedirse, y Rei se quedó con la sospecha de que algo no llegó a decirse. En el camino no habían hablado mucho, y Rei lo notó. Sin embargo, en ese momento no le importaba tanto, realmente. Tan sólo quería descansar y poner su mente en órden.

Apretó su pulgar de la mano derecha contra el lector de la pared, abriendo así la puerta e ingresando posteriormente. Su departamento, el doscientos once, era uno mas de un largo bloque de pequeños apartamentos personales, diseñados para dos personas como máximo. Estaban bastante cerca de la pared rocosa del cráter, pero no formaban parte de la misma. También, estaba en la superficie, lo cual Rei consideraba suficientemente bueno de por sí, pues la ciudad se excababa casi doscientos metros por debajo del nivel del suelo. Abajo, a pesar de los no diferentes sevicios y abundamente iluminación artificial, había cierta hediondez que sólo se le podía atribuir a un mundo inferior: a un submundo. A Rei nunca le había agradado, a pesar de no haber encontrado nada negativo en las pocas veces que lo había visitado. Simplemente no era un buen lugar, a pesar de cualquier prueba que le den.

Una vez entró a su departamento, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, emitiendo el ya demasiado familiar sonido de las puertas automáticas en funcionamiento. Adentro la iluminación se encendió, y Rei avanzó los tres metros y un poco más que la separaban de su cama, desordenada y muy poco presentable. Movió a un lado la ropa sucia, los libros del colegio y una toalla de mano que, por alguna extraña razón, estaba ahí. Sin embargo, tan pronto se echó y entrecerró sus ojos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse. Rápidamente se volvió a ver, sentándose en la cama. Estaba tan sorprendida que, por unos instantes, no reconoció a quien acababa de entrar.

"Hermana…" dijo Rei, con una voz tan suave que pareció un susurro. La persona siguió avanzando, sin detenerse ni inmutarse de forma alguna ante lo dicho.

*

Casi no podía ver. Los ojos, entrecerrados, le dolían y pesaban como si no los hubiera cerrado en horas. Sentía el peso del mundo sobre su vida, la cual parecía extinguirse, pero no importaba; lo había logrado. Ahora, con el enemigo derrotado, no habían problemas en morir, y realmente no le importaba. La oscuridad la cubría, la luz se extinguía, el calor se disipaba; todo se alejaba. Sintió su mano estrechada al frente, como un desesperado intento de aferrarse a la vida, pero nadie la sujetaba. Ya todo era oscuro, y no había sonido alguno. Su mano, estrechada, desistió.

"¡NO!"

Enfrente suyo, cubierta de luz cegadora, una chica le tendía la mano. Meramente pudo levantar su pobre rostro para ver el tubo de metal usado para controlar al Eva, el poco líquido amarillento que quedaba dentro, sus piernas temblando enfrente suyo, el color rojo oscuro de su propia sangre fluyendo por su brazo estirado, y la compuerta abierta, con Yurika en el umbral, sujetando su mano.

*

Con cierta extrañeza, como si hubiera descubierto un gran misterio, Rei volvió el rostro para donde su hermana, quien estaba en la habitación, sentada en una silla volteada, de brazos cruzados y apoyada en el respaldar. La miraba directamente. Rei, su voz no más que un susurro, habló con firmeza.

"Tu me salvaste…"

Yurika estrechó los ojos, como si se preguntará qué había escuchado, y se levantó de la silla, violentamente. Se dirigió donde Rei y, tomándola por sorpresa, la atrapó contra la cama, evitando que se moviera. Sus ojos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y su rostro destellaba de odio.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó, con cierta malevolencia, como quien sabe la respuesta pero quiere escucharla de la boca de alguien.

"Que tu me salvaste…"

La expresión de fuerte enojo de Yurika se recrudeció mientras la suave voz de Rei se desvanecía. Sentía el peso de su hermana, apretándola contra la cama incómodamente. Su respiración era acelerada y sonora, y la presión contra sus muñecas ya le empezaba a doler. No podía mover los brazos así quisiera.

"¿En serio? ¡Pues me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, querida hermana!" le gritó rabiosamente. "¿Quién te crees que eres para agarrar un Eva y salir a hacer mi trabajo? ¿Acaso te crees especial, con habilidades? Yo he pasado mi vida entrenando, bajo la supervisión de madre, para ser LA piloto Eva de Marte. ¡Yo, y nadie más!"

Se detuvo un momento para respirar. Rei, mientras tanto, casi gemía de miedo. Estaba sollozando. Yurika lo notó y, al verlo, abrió bastante los ojos.

*

"Apúrate Rei, mamá va a venir pronto a casa."

Ambas niñas corrieron a la sala del departamento para ordenar sus juguetes y ver que todo estuviera en órden. Sin embargo, un pequeño deliz hizo que Yurika regara ciertas bolitas de un juego sobre el piso, resbalando y cayendo de espaldas. Con la cabeza golpeada y llorando, fue Rei, aunque bastante pequeña, la que la ayudó a levantarse y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Estás bien, hermana?" le preguntó, con total inocencia y amor. Yurika, dejando de llorar, sonrió y se levantó. Por ser la mayor trataba de ser siempre más fuerte y mejor, para inspirar a su hermana, y en especial momentos como ese le daban la fuerza para hacerlo.

"Si, estoy bien." le respondió ella, con mucho cariño. Rei la abrazó con más fuerza, la ayudó a levantarse y juntas terminaron de ordenar la sala a tiempo.

*

Viendo el estado deplorable de su hermana, Yurika la liberó. No podía mirarla así, a pesar de todo; se levantó y se volteó, quedando de espaldas a Rei. Enfrente suyo tenía la entrada nomás, pero no necesitaba de otra cosa. Dio un suspiro, escuchando el silencio, y volvió a empezar.

"Madre quiere que vaya al colegio, como cualquiera, y que me dedique a aprender. Ya sé todo lo necesario, le he dicho, e ir al colegio me parece una idea estúpida, pero no tengo opción. Además, me ha transferido de Erythro a la ciudad, como si pilotear un Eva no fuera importante. Yo me rehusé completamente, pero no había caso. Conoces a mi… nuestra madre…"

Yurika seguía mirando la entrada, como si buscara respuestas en ella. Atrás suyo, supuestamente, Rei seguía en la cama. A decir verdad, no le importaba. Quería decir lo que tenía que decir, y sabía que la estaba escuchando. Se detuvo brevemente y luego continuó.

"También dijo que no le importaba si seguías piloteando o no, porque ahora ya no dejaré que nada pasé. Esos ángeles, sean lo que sean, se las verán conmigo si deciden venir. Tu puedes quedarte aquí tranquila, volver a tu vida… lo que sea que hagas. Tan sólo déjame todo a mi, y no me molestes."

Se dirigió a la entrada, apretó su pulgar contra el lector y la puerta se abrió. Sin embargo, en el umbral, se volvió a ver a Rei. Estaba sentada en la cama, mirándola casi incrédula, pero sin hacer contacto directo. No podían verse a los ojos, y Yurika no tuvo que pensarlo para darse cuenta.

"Por si acaso…" empezó, aunque sin saber realmente cómo. "Mi transferencia todavía no está completa, así que tendré que quedarme aquí por una noche. Me he rehusado enérgicamente, pero no había otra forma. Volveré en unas horas. Sería mejor si consiguieras un lugar para pasar la noche. Sino, dormiré en el piso, no hay problema… Adiós."

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Rei sola en su habitación.

***

El oscuro cielo, filtrado a través de la transparencia de la bóveda, se veía bastante apacible. Las estrellas brillaban suavemente, opacadas por la fuerte iluminación artificial de la ciudad (incluso estando en el parque, donde la iluminación era mínima). El sonido era, igualmente, bastante tenue. Tan sólo el ruido del agua fluyendo rompía el silencio.

"_Buenas noches_." escuchó una voz cercana, y luego unos pasos. Sin embargo, no se volteó para ver quién era. El cielo era una vista demasiado agradable, y ya sabía de quién era la voz.

"_Hola_." le respondió en ruso, igualmente.

La otra persona se sentó en la banca, haciéndole compañía. Ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo por un momento, pero luego la acompañante empezó a hablar.

"_Usted conoce la situación actual, ¿verdad?_" le preguntó. Su femenina voz era dulce, pero mostraba seriedad. Aquella no era una reunión de placer.

"_Por el puesto que tengo, y por ciertas destrezas adquiridas, recibo bastante información._" le respondió su anfitrión, con su habitual y profunda voz. La edad ya empezaba a afectarle, a pesar de que lo negara. "_¿Sabe usted qué son los ángeles y por qué nos están atacando?_"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. En la profesión que ejercía, todo tenía que ser calculado. Incluso lo inesperado debía de tratarse de cierta forma, nunca reaccionando sin hacer un frío cálculo previo. Sin embargo, esa pregunta fue suficiente para romper su esquema.

"_¿Acaso alguien lo sabe?_" fue la sencilla respuesta, con la cual recuperó su integridad.

"_Me temo que hay gente que sabe más de lo que creeríamos__…_"

Un momento de silencio recrudeció la frialdad del ambiente, ya bastante oscuro. A pesar de estar temperada y acondicionada la ciudad en su plenitud, las noches eran ligeramente más frías, siempre.

"_¿Está usted al tanto de los planes de la comandante y el Emperador?_"

"_¿Se refiere a los pilotos que están siendo transferidos? Conozco los detalles. Según lo que dicen mis fuentes, la capitán Cabrera ya está en camino. Ella y su unidad Evangelion: Hunter, (usando la palabra americana porque la palabra del idioma nativo es considerablemente difícil de pronunciar) reforzarán nuestras fuerzas contra los ataques de los ángeles, a la vez que hace un informe sobre nuestra capacidad defensiva. Dependiendo de eso se evaluará si sería necesario que venga el coronel Laptev, de la Guardia Invernal. Esa sería la solución exagerada, el último recurso_."

El hombre tomó su tiempo para analizar la afirmación. Se sentía complacido con la capacidad de su acompañante.

"_Nuestra piloto titular ha resultado ser menos eficaz de lo esperado. Tuvimos que reemplazarla, cosa que la comandante tomó en sus propias manos. La pobre chica está bastante turbada, y me temo que no será de mucha ayuda en el futuro_."

"_¿Se refiere al reemplazo o a la titular?_"

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa extraña en él. Ella lo notó, pero no pareció darle importancia.

"_Supongo que es bastante obvio de quién estoy hablando. Por lo tanto, hasta que llegue la capitán, tendrá que bastarnos lo que tenemos. Un nuevo ataque de un ángel podría ser desastrozo_."

"_Por lo menos eso es poco probable. El anterior fue derrotado hace seis días_."

"_Uno nunca sabe, y menos en esta profesión__…_"

Permanecieron un breve momento en silencio. El sonido del agua, la cual pasaba por una pequeña canaleta, era lo único que no parecía congelado en la oscuridad de la noche. El tiempo pasó, pero no fue mucho.

"_La comandante no va a dejar ir a la pobre chica, ¿verdad?_" preguntó la acompañante, casi afirmando lo que creía.

"_Eso es bastante cierto_." le respondió el hombre. "_Sin embargo, no se olvide, eso es parte de su trabajo también_."

La mujer estrechó los ojos. Sabía que era cierto, y le molestaba.

"_Los extraños sucesos que han llevado a la presente situación han sido, debo decir, fortuitos. Tendremos cierto grado de control sobre las cosas, pero van a haber muchos cambios. Por ahora debemos de velar por el bienestar de la piloto que realmente importa, y ella es la única que puede tomar la decisión de volver a pilotear. Ha hecho un buen trabajo, usted. Espero sepa apreciarlo_."

"_No tanto como usted, según parece_."

"_Las apariencias suelen engañar, en especial en esta profesión. Por lo tanto, quiero dejarle un último mensaje antes de concluir esta reunión._"

La mujer prestó atención. Aparentemente era algo importante.

"_La comandante es una mujer testaruda y necia. Ella no se ha dado cuenta de aquello que acabamos de dejar en claro en esta conversación, y seguirá un camino no necesariamente bien pensado. Al final, nosotros debemos de velar por el bienestar de esta ciudad y todos sus habitantes, y usted sabe muy bien el papel que le corresponde._"

Hubo una breve pausa en la cual la acompañante movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa. No supo si el hombre lo había notado, pero no le importó realmente. De todas formas, lo sabía.

"_Pronto sonarán las trompetas, pero no necesariamente el enemigo habrá de manipularlas_."

Se levantó, con esa inusual sonrisa en su rostro, y se marchó. Ni se volvió a ver a su acompañante, ni ella hizo lo mismo una vez se fue también.

***

Después de apretar el botón que serviría como timbre del departamento, Rei se puso a esperar. Conocía el lugar, pero no había ido muchas veces. Esperaba no estar molestando.

"¡Rei! ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. A pesar de lo diferente que sonaba debido a todo el filtro electrónico del comunicador, era inconfundible el medio acento de la voz de Dimitri.

"¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo."

La respuesta demoró un poco. Rei se impacientó.

"Estoy en toalla justo ahora… me estaba bañando…"

Haciendo la mejor mueca de sorpresa, Rei casi se tropieza para atrás. No esperaba eso.

"Dame un minuto, por favor." le dijo la voz electrónica del intercomunicador.

"Está bien." le respondió Rei, pero no hubo respuesta. Todavía seguía un poco sorprendida por lo mencionado, pero intentó dejarlo pasar. No le fue muy difícil, pues hacía bastante frío. Era casi inusual, pero no le importaba. Tan sólo quería entrar.

Apoyándose contra la pared, a modo de descansar un poco el peso de su cuerpo, Rei apretó accidentalmente el lector de la pared, abriéndose la puerta. Esto la extrañó, pues tan sólo quien estuviera autorizado podía hacerlo. Intentó apretar el lector nuevamente, pero la puerta no se cerraba. Se volvió, viendo la oscuridad de la noche, y decidió entrar. Después de todo, hacía mucho frío.

En el interior del departamento de Dimitri sonaba una canción que Rei no supo reconocer, la cual fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ella conocía el departamento, pero nunca había entrado. La canción, que Rei pudo darse cuenta que estaba en ruso, se hizo más fuerte mientras entraba más, hasta que llegó a la habitación principal. Al igual que su propio departamento, aquel era pequeño, proveiendo lo necesario para la subsistencia. No había cocina, pues al igual que el de Rei estos complejos formaban parte del nuevo proyecto de comedores públicos, en el cual las personas iban a lugares asignados para comer (como una cafetería o el comedor del colegio). Sin embargo, el departamento tenía sus diferencias y particularidades.

La habitación de fondo, que podía interpretarse como un dormitorio, estudio y almacén, era iluminada por uno de los bloques que conformaban el cielo raso. Era bastante sencillo y elegante, y no se notaba de día, cuando no se usaba. Tenía también una ventana que daba hacia la ciudad, pero como era de noche no aportaba buena iluminación. Aparte, el equipo de sonido, no muy aparatoso pero de todas formas bueno, descansaba sobre una mesa, emitiendo esa agradable canción en ruso. El escritorio tenía los infaltables libros escolares (aunque escasos debido a un tardío proceso de digitalización, causa del alto costo del papel) y el ordenador portátil que cada alumno usaba para apuntar y manejar información. Rei sonrió levemente al acordarse de las clases de historia y de los crudos instrumentos antes usados.

"Los días del lapiz y papel terminaron hace mucho…" pensó para sí misma, un poco divertida. Sin embargo, entre tantas cosas, pudo darse cuenta de que faltaba algo fundamental en el departamento: Dimitri.

Metido en su propio mundo, presa de la canción rusa que intentaba seguir, Dimitri salió del baño, en toalla, tarareando la ya mencionada canción. Justo cantaba un momento importante de la misma cuando se quedó helado y casi da un grito al ver a Rei en la habitación, más roja que un tomate marciano. Ambos se quedaron mirando, como petrificados, sin saber qué decir.

"Yo… te esperaré… aquí… en el cuarto… mientras te cambias…" casi susurró una totalmente avergonzada Rei, sin realmente pensarlo mucho. Se fue moviendo, lentamente, hacia su derecha, sin girar. Seguía mirando al frente, estupefacta.

"Ahí es donde tengo mi ropa…" escuchó la voz de Dimitri, también bastante baja. Se dio cuenta, entonces, de un conveniente ropero justo a su lado. Rei enrojeció todavía más, y luego aún más cuando vio de nuevo a Dimitri asomarse por la pared.

"Entonces te esperaré afuera…" dijo ella, retrocediendo lentamente. Sin embargo, Dimitri pareció como preocupado, pues se acercó un poco rápido donde Rei, como intentando decir algo. Ella, no viendo por dónde caminaba, se tropezó con algo y empezó a caer para atrás. Dimitri llegó a tiempo para sujetarla y jalarla hacia él, evitando que cayera, pero quedando ambos muy juntos. Es más, estaban pegados por la cintura, la cual Dimitri le sujetaba a Rei, aunque sin darse cuenta. Pero lo peor, y de lo que se dieron cuenta poco después, fue que a él se le había caido la toalla.

En el fondo lo único que sonaba era la canción en ruso, la cual Rei no llegaba a entender pero a Dimitri se le hizo una ironía de demasiado mal gusto, pues era una vieja canción que justo cantaba: "…tan junto, tan junto a ti, puedo sentir tu aliento, puedo sentir tu olor, tan junto, tan junto a ti…" Estaba aún más rojo que Rei, la cual había enrojecido considerablemente desde antes, y no le veían solución alguna al problema.

"¿Rei…?"

"¿Si…?"

"No mires para abajo…"

Ella le respondió con un gesto, pero igual la situación no había cambiado. Seguían pegados por la cintura en una posición compremetedora, y Dimitri seguía desnudo, con la toalla en los pies. La ropa de Rei estaba mojándose un poco por el contacto con el cuerpo mojado de él (en especial la falda y un poco de la blusa), haciendo que sintiera más el cuerpo de su amigo. Empezaba a tener sensaciones extrañas, enrojeciéndose aún más.

"Dimitri…" intentó formular una frase, pero no supo cómo.

"¿Si…?"

"Estás mojándome…"

Asustado, más bien impactado, Dimitri bajó un poco la vista, confirmando lo que suponía. Estaba desesperado.

"¿Rei…?"

"¿Si…?"

"¿Confías en mi…?"

Ella titubeó, dado lo inusual de la situación, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Hizo un pequeño gesto afirmativo y antes de que se diera cuenta la mano derecha de Dimitri le cubrió los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo despegarse del suyo. Lo siguiente fue que retiró la mano de su rostro y ante ella estaba Dimitri, a un poco de distancia, sujetando la toalla para cubrirse. Respiraba agitadamente, aunque, a decir verdad, ella también. Pasó un poco de tiempo, luego de lo cual Rei, casi de la nada, se enrojeció bastante y empezó gritar:

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, loco degenerado?!"

Dimitri quedó hecho una estatua, mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Por suerte no desatendió sus manos, evitando así que se le vuelva a caer la toalla.

***

Volviendo a entrar en el departamento, Yurika se contentó de ver que Rei no estaba. A lo mejor alguna amiga le había hecho el favor de cobijarla por una noche, pero no se centró mucho en ese pensamiento. Se sentó en la cama y miró al frente, como al infinito, y divagó por un momento, sin entender realmente lo que sentía. Luego bajó la cabeza, seria, y declaró:

"No, Rei. Fuiste tu quien me salvó…"

Al poco rato, como si recién fuera consciente de lo que acababa de decir, volvió a levantar la vista, con una cara bastante enojada, y golpeó fuertemente sus manos contra la cama, desatando su furia.

"¡¿POR QUE?!" gritó con toda su alma mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, hasta el punto de dolerle.

***

Ya dejando atrás el perturbador episodio, Dimitri y Rei se prepararon para dormir. El recordó que ella le dijo que quería hablar sobre algo, y cuando le dijo la razón se sintió extrañado. Nunca había pasado la noche con alguien de esa manera, pero se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, estaban Yomiko y Natsumi, y ellas no tendrían mucho problema para acojerla. Entonces, ¿por qué había venido donde él? Se podía haber ahorrado una escena como la anterior, siendo ellas mujeres, pero ese no era el punto. Por alguna razón ella había pensado en él, y eso confundió a Dimitri, mientras esperaba, antes de dormir. No se le había ocurrido cuando aceptó que ella se quedara, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía… ¿Por qué…?

Salió de su ensoñación al ver a Rei salir del baño. Debido a que su uniforme se había mojado, cortesía del anterior encuentro, tuvo que prestarle una vieja camisa y un pantalón medio descolorido pero en buen estado. Rei había olvidado traer ropa para dormir, así que igualmente le habría tendido el favor. Vino sólo con lo que traía puesto, como pudo darse cuenta él. Pero, ahora que la veía así, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. No supo por qué, pero no pudo dejar de mirarla.

"Ya me voy a dormir." dijo ella, adentrándose en el elaborado saco de dormir que habían hecho en el piso. Dimitri insistió en que ella usara su cama, siguiendo las normas de caballerosidad, pero ella le insistió de vuelta, aludiendo a la intrusión que cometía como ya bastante de su parte. Simplemente le dijo que no y él no pudo ir en su contra, por más argumento que hiciera. Se acordó, entonces, algo que una vez le dijo su padre: "No intentes discutir con una mujer. Siempre tienen la razón".

"_Buenas noches_." dijo ella en un poco fluído pero bien pronunciado ruso, sacando a Dimitri nuevamente de su ensoñación. El se divertió al escuchar aquello, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Buenas noches_." le respondió él, igualmente en ruso.

Luego de unos segundos, después de que Rei pareciera ya dedicada a dormirse, Dimitri se percató de que todavía seguía mirándola. Se regresó en su cama, un poco asustado, y miró el techo, con la iluminación ya apagada y el cuarto a oscuras. Afuera, viendo por la ventana que quedaba justo junto a su cama, la ciudad se veía apacible. Arriba, el cielo abovedado permitía ver una que otra estrella oculta. Dimitri pensó, nuevamente en sus ensoñamientos: ¿Por qué…?

Se le ocurrió la respuesta por un momento, pero la negó. Aunque, tal vez… No, no podía ser.

***

Era muy entrada la noche. Rei no podía dormir. Se levantó, como buscando algo que hacer, y caminó hasta el extremo de la habitación. Dimitri estaba profundamente dormido y silencioso. Se sintió aliviada, entonces, de que él no roncara, pues una vez se había difundido el rumor de que Dimitri sonaba como un oso mientras dormía. Ella nunca había escuchado a un oso, y dudaba de que alguno lo hubiera hecho, pero aquello se había quedado en su mente desde entonces. Suerte que fue sólo un rumor.

Al ver a Dimitri, tan apaciblemente durmiendo, Rei se acordó de uno que otro divertido encuentro que había tenido con él. Habían sido amigos ya por bastante tiempo, pero nunca nada más. Sin embargo, no había otra persona en quien confiara tanto; ni siquiera Yomiko y Natsumi, que eran sus amigas también. Rei recordó que había pensado en ir donde alguna de ellas para pasar la noche, pero que luego se arrepintió. Le dio miedo. Después pensó en Dimitri, y tuvo también algo de miedo, más bien verguenza, pero, por alguna extraña razón, prefirió ir donde él, a pesar de nunca haber entrado antes a su casa.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero recordó aquella sensación que la invadió cuando lo tenía tan cerca, y con la ropa mojada. Algo se había estremecido en ella, pero…

"No, no puede ser…" se dijo a sí misma, suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero, ¿y si fuera así…?

* * *

Saludos humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

Bueno, este número es un poco más movido, complicado, divertido, sentimental, y diría que especialmente revelador. ¿Quién hubiera creido que a Jack le gustaba tanto el queso...? Esperen... me equivoqué de número.

Recapitulando, se revela más la ciudad, Rei regresa técnicamente de golpe al colegio, cortesía de sus lagunas mentales, y se presentan pocos resagos de la batalla. Cosa obvia que dejar mencionada, el ángel fue derrotado y Rei quedó hecha papilla, pobre chica. Después, parece haber algo oculto en Erythro... mejor no hablo.  
Lo que si, ¿una reunión de conspiradores? Llámenla como quieran, es secreta, extraña, hablaron en ruso, y "nada puede tomarse por sentado, en especial en esta profesión".

Por si acaso, antes de que me demanden, Pyotr Shapirov es un personaje importante en un libro de ciencia ficción, de Isaac Asimov, y Prokhor Zakharov es como el líder de una de las facciones que se pueden usar en el juego Alpha Centaury, de Sid Meier. Ambos son científicos de cierto renombre, pero no les doy detalles para no confundirlos. No uso estos nombres sin razón alguna, o por grave falta de imaginación. Todo esto se revelará mientras se desarrolla el fic.

Bueno, cualquier tortaso, atentado terrorista, X, les estaré agradecido, siempre y cuando sea constructivo para el fic. Muchas gracias a Himp Buen Hombre, El Observador, La Capitán, La Condesa, a la Teniente por salvar el mundo de la dominación de las máquinas, y a todos ustedes por tomarse la desagradable molestia de leer estas cosas que escribo.

Hasta la próxima o hasta siempre (totalmente plageado de Galileo Gall)

P.S. si tienen algo que decir acerca de la escena de la toalla, lo siento, amo esa escena (ingrese el sonido de una magnum martillándose)


	6. 6

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

6 – En Algún Lugar, ahí Atrás…

--

"Buenos días, comandante." escuchó la confiada y petulante voz hablando desde la silla volteada hacia el interior de la mesa de negociaciones. No se dignó a mirar a quien acababa de llegar, ni ella quiso verlo.

"Buenos días, señor Emperador."

Se hizo un ambiente de tensión mientras la comandante se acercaba y tomaba una posición en la cual, parada, podía ver al Emperador directamente al rostro. Ninguno de los dos habló, y recién empezó él cuando hubo terminado su habano.

"Según he entendido, pudo derrotar al ángel grandiosamente. Felicidades."

"Muchas gracias, señor Emperador." respondió ella, comiéndose su enojo. Su tono mimado de voz la molestaba considerablemente, pues sabía que aquel hombre no trataba a persona alguna con suficiente dignidad como para llegar a considerarse ser humano. Por lo menos había aprendido, a lo largo de los años, a refrenar sus opiniones al respecto y, cuando la oportunidad lo presentaba, a usar aquello en su contra.

"Sin embargo, tal vez fue más grandioso de lo que debería, ¿o me equivoco?"

Sabía que iba a eso. Estrechó los ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Se refiere a la forma en que fue vencido el ángel, señor Emperador?"

"Precisamente." le devolvió la mirada, por primera vez en aquella reunión. Había puesto un inusual énfasis al pronunciar la palabra, y su rostro reflejaba lo que la comandante pudo reconocer como desquite. Era penetrante, y nada agradable.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, comandante? Según mis fuentes, fue bastante inusual."

La comandante recordó el incidente y no supo qué pensar. Todavía se sentía un poco sorprendida por lo ocurrido, aunque, igualmente, maravillada. Esperaba bastante de Alpha, y ya no se sentía decepcionada. Pero, por supuesto, no podía esperar lo mismo del Emperador, y no podía esperar que entendiera.

"Fue un suceso aislado bastante particular que todavía no hemos llegado a comprender pero que seguimos investigando, señor Emperador."

El hombre estrechó los ojos al ver que la comandante sonreía levemente. Entendía.

"No soy un hombre que gusta de las evasivas, Natalya." le dijo amenazadoramente, pero sabiendo que no podría sacarle otra cosa. Ella era lista, tal vez demasiado. "Sin embargo, tampoco soy ingenuo."

Hubo un corto pero desagradable silencio, tras del cual continuó.

"Ese suceso, como usted se le ha referido, fue lo bastante potente para diesmar al ángel. Por lo tanto espero que pueda darse cuenta del potencial del mismo para futuros ataques, y de la necesidad de entender cómo ocurrió…"

"Por supuesto que soy conciente de su potencial…" pensó para sí misma, con la misma sonrisa todavía en su rostro, mientras escuchaba el discurso del hombre.

"…Por lo tanto, con la pronta llegada de la capitana Cabrera, espero tener mejores resultados de usted."

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, y ambos se quedaron pensativos por un momento.

"Supongo que sabe usted, señor Emperador, que la terminología que usa es incorrecta."

Los ojos de la comandante brillaban, al igual que su sonrisa. No podía saltar cualquier oportunidad de contrariar a su poco querido dirigente. El hombre, mientras tanto, parecía divertido.

"Muy bien, la capitán Cabrera…" se puso a revizar algo en su ordenador portátil, encontrando un expediente que se podía ver claramente en la imagen holográfica suspendida en el aire. "Margarita Inés Cabrera Quintasi, Capitán, quince años, piloto de la unidad Evangelion reconocida como Hunter, perteneciente a los Apus de la Confederación Latinoamericana, especializada en tácticas de camuflaje y disparo a precisión… entiéndase que es francotiradora… autóctona de la región occidental del continente, más específicamente los Andes, cadena montañosa… estudios superiores, bla bla bla, sexo femenino, etc. etc. etc.… ¿Satisfecha?"

Sin embargo, justo cuando terminó de dar su discurso, con notable aburrimiento y tediosidad, varias alarmas empezaron a sonar. La comandante, aumentando todavía más la sonrisa de su rostro, no se movió.

"A decir verdad, señor Emperador, me encuentro bastante satisfecha." le respondió ella, con claro desafío en la voz y en el rostro. "Sin embargo parece que tenemos una situación. Buenos días, señor Emperador."

Luego de terminar de hablar, la imagen del hombre se desvaneció, dejando sola y bastante complacida a la mujer. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, un hombre no se había inmutado luego de ser, prácticamente, cortado de una forma muy ofensiva. Se rio para sí mismo, divertido con lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras una frase pasaba por su mente.

"Te lo estás buscando, Natalya… Te lo estás buscando…"

***

En medio del caos que cubría al centro de operaciones, la alarma resonaba a toda potencia. Todos los operarios se apresuraban a llegar a sus puestos y tomar riendas de lo que acontecía, preocupándose primero en averiguar qué era. En cierto punto, el más elevado de la estructura, un hombre mandaba órdenes por encima del ruido.

"Díganme qué sucede, señores." demandó a los tres operarios en los puestos móviles, los cuales se posicionaban alrededor del modelo a escala del planeta. Manipulaban sus equipos casi frenéticamente.

"Es el Centro de Estudios Geológicos y Geofísicos del Monte Olimpo, señor." informó Sakura, con bastante determinación. "Hace aproximadamente cincuenta segundos detectaron un sismo de magnitud 7.4 en la escala de Richter, cerca de la región de la Chryse Planitia."

Mirando con incredulidad, pues tales fenómenos eran bastante inusuales, el hombre seguía con la vista lo que las proyecciones mostraban. Se tomó unos segundos, lo analizó también en su propio puesto, y luego volvió para con los operarios.

"¿Va a afectarnos lo suficiente para preocuparnos dicho sismo?"

"La ciudad, de acuerdo a los cálculos, sentirá un movimiento menor. Nada de lo que preocuparse. El complejo de Erythro, igualmente, no se verá afectado."

Justo entonces un ligero remesón sacudió ligeramente a todos los presentes mientras se escuchaba un sonido de fondo similar a una bastante lejana explosión. Todos permanecieron en silencio, expentantes, mientras este pasaba. Una vez terminado todos regresaron a sus actividades.

"¿Fue eso todo, teniente Izumi?" preguntó el hombre, ya con cierta calma. En general todos estaban más calmados.

"Al parecer si, señor." respondió ella, con un rezago de preocupación todavía en su voz. "Sin embargo, la estación no ha identificado aún la causa del sismo. Parece como si hubiera acontecido de la nada."

"¿Acaso no todas las tragedias?" comentó el hombre, confiadamente, mientras una puerta se abría atrás de él. Del otro lado apareció una mujer, la cual avanzó hasta quedar a su lado.

"¿Cuál es la situación, Gregory?" preguntó, con bastante seriedad. El hombre no se volteó a ver a su acompañante, pero si se permitió una pequeña sonrisa confiada.

"Un sismo, comandante. Supongo lo habrá sentido mientras venía."

La comandante estrechó los ojos, mostrando una no muy convencida mirada a través de sus lentes. Observó las esquemáticas, a los operarios que circundaban el modelo del planeta y, además, un poco más allá, como si hubiera visto algo inusual.

"¿Cuál fue la causa?" preguntó, nuevamente con bastante seriedad. El hombre no contestó, sin embargo.

"La causa es desconocida, comandante." informó Sakura, desde la distancia. "El Centro de Estudios Geológicos y Geofísicos del Monte Olimpo, la cual detectó el sismo, no ha podido identificar la razón del mismo."

La comandante abrió bastante los ojos. Entonces se fijó en su acompañante, quien miraba fijamente hacia adelante con expresión neutral.

"¿Qué opina usted, Gregory?" le preguntó al hombre, el cual parecía muy relajado ante la situación. Sin embargo este se demoró en contestar, como si la pregunta no fuera importante.

"Simplemente inusual, comandante." respondió, sin mayor énfasis pero tampoco sin desinterés. "Lo más probable es que haya sido un impacto de algún _fragmento vagabundo_ de roca que encontró su camino hasta casi querer golpearnos, pero ya que no nos violentó entonces supongo podemos quedarnos tranquilos."

La comandante, sin embargo, alzó una ceja y volvió la mirada alfrente.

"Teniente, establezca una imagen satelital del epicentro del sismo, y averigue la profundidad en la cual este se dio." ordenó mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desaprobación al hombre. Este alzó una ceja, interrogante. Pasó algo de tiempo mientras ambos se miraban con cierta extrañeza y los operarios trabajaban, justo en el cual se sintió una nueva sacudida. Todos abrieron bastante los ojos, sorprendidos, mientras esperaban a que pasara. Sin embargo, en cierto punto, el movimiento se volvió intenso, y las alarmas empezaron a sonar con fuerza.

***

A pesar de que era ya un poco tarde, Rei y Dimitri seguían descansando. Por suerte era sábado. Sin embargo, estando ambos medio despiertos, o medio dormidos, un fuerte sonido los sacó de golpe de sus ensoñaciones. El piso se movía, y con él todo el departamento.

Rei, casi desesperada, intentó moverse o hacer algo mientras cuestionaba al aire por lo que sucedía. Dimitri, igualmente, se remecía en su cama, escapándosele alguna que otra maldición en ruso. El movimiento, sin embargo, fue tan fuerte que, antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, Dimitri se cayó de la cama, golpeándose con algo… suave.

"¿Qué…?" se preguntó a sí mismo, bastante asustado por la fuerte e inusual sacudida. Entonces, mientras levantaba el rostro, pudo ver una cruz plateada, aparentemente bastante antigua, descansando sobre el pecho de… Rei.

"¡¿QUE?!" casi gritó, completamente tomado por sorpresa, mientras Rei chillaba. Ella empezó a jalarlo del cabello y las orejas, como en un intento de sacárselo de encima, mientras el departamento casi crujía. Cualquier objeto puesto encima de alguna mesa, repisa, mueble o aparador había terminado en el piso, la mayoría rompiéndose. Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo peligrosa de la situación (aparte de para él mismo), se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se llevó consigo a Rei hasta afuera del departamento, a pesar de sus ataques y protestas.

***

"¡Todos sujétense!" fue la poderosa órden que resonó por encima del ruido del sismo, un poco trayendo a varios operarios a la realidad y un poco abrigando cierto grado de valor en ellos. El pánico no llegó a cundir, pero la situación no fue agradable de todas formas.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó la comandante, con su usual tono frío e impositivo de voz. Sin embargo, lo que realmente pasaba por su mente era aquella poderosa frase que Gregory había gritado hace poco, realmente haciendo un efecto en el ambiente. No lo había visto hacer algo parecido antes, y estaba sorprendida.

"Un nuevo sismo, no tan poderoso como el anterior pero si bastante más cerca." informó uno de los operarios de los puestos móviles mientras estaba entre sujetarse y buscar la información. Los otros dos operarios, ambos mujeres, no soltaban el marco de su estación.

"¿Cuánto tiempo debería durar?" preguntó nuevamente la comandante, sujetándose a la estructura para evitar caerse. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminó de hacer la pregunta, el movimiento y el sonido empezaron a relajarse hasta ser prácticamente nulos. Nuevamente nadie se movió, y tan sólo las alarmas rompían el silencio.

"Nunca subestime esta clase de situaciones, Gregory." amenazó, con bastante frialdad, y baja voz, al hombre que la acompañaba. Aquel le regresaba la mirada, con bastante seriedad, pero sin decir cosa alguna. Habiendo ambos terminado de levantarse e incorporarse, todavía manteniendo la mirada con desafío, recién dejaron de sonar las alarmas, por segunda vez.

"Muy bien, informen."

"Esta es la imagen solicitada sobre el epicentro del primer sismo, comandante." comenzó Sakura, proyectando la imagen en una ampliación bastante grande en el modelo planetario que gobernaba la mayoría de la estancia. La imagen no presentaba nada fuera de lo usual, con excepción de que parecía mostrar un reciente cráter, aún recubierto del polvo levantado por lo que sería el impacto del objeto que lo formó.

"Tenemos también el informe del Centro de Estudios Geológicos y Geofísicos del Monte Olimpo." tomó la palabra el hombre. "El sismo se dio en la superficie, sin profundidad alguna."

Por unos momentos se hizo el silencio nuevamente, como si aquello hubiera sido inesperado.

"Igualmente han dado un informe sobre el segundo sismo. Según estos datos, este sismo tuvo una magnitud de 6.9 en la escala de Richter, pero su epicentro fue a cuarenta y nueve kilómetros del primero, todavía dentro de la Chryse Planitia. También fue superficial."

"Muy bien, señor Takashi. Iko, quiero la imagen de ese epicentro. Izumi, consígame la imagen del punto de convergencia entre ambos sismos. Takashi, disponga todo lo necesario para tener a ambas unidades Evangelion listas para la acción."

Los tres operarios se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente, como si algo se hubiera encendido en ellos. Mientras tanto Gregory miraba a la comandante, extrañado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquellas órdenes.

"Ya sabe a quién llamar. Las quiero a las dos aquí, ahora."

"¿A las dos?" preguntó el hombre, confundido. La comandante, por su parte, esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

"A las dos."

***

"¡Soy el único al que le pueden pasar estas cosas dos veces!" casi gritaba Jack después de terminar la llamada de su celular y de sobrevivir a aquel extraño movimiento que había sacudido su departamento hasta los cimientos. Rápidamente salió corriendo, como olvidándose de todo, y se encaminó hacia la estación del tren directo a la ciudad, esperando que siga funcionando.

***

"Tenemos las imágenes solicitadas, comandante." informó Sakura, con la corroboración de Iko. Luego esta tomó la palabra. "Esta es la imagen del epicentro del segundo sismo. Como verá, es bastante similar a la del primero."

Entonces, el modelo planetario se posicionó y amplió en una región determinada para mostrar otra imagen de un aparente cráter reciente, con el polvo todavía levantado y cubriendo una extensa región. Sin embargo, había algo extraño. No había tantos escombros como se supone deberían haber, y los que quedaban parecían irse, como si el viento se los llevara.

"Muy bien. Izumi, muéstreme el punto de convergencia." ordenó la comandante.

"Entendido." respondió Sakura, luego de lo cual se puso a operar su puesto. A los pocos segundos otra imagen se proyectó, cambiando la posición del modelo planetario completo y presentando otra región, también bastante ampliada. "Esta es."

En medio del terreno abierto marciano, bañado de rojo, una inusual cantidad de polvo y escombros del suelo se juntaban, como si fueran absorbidos. En el medio, aparentemente, se concentraba la mayor cantidad, siendo provista de materia por dos brazos que venían de los lugares de los sismos. Después de poco tiempo se pudo apreciar una forma similar a una esfera roja, escondida en el medio de todo, y después un pequeño brillo blanco la hizo destacar. Luego, la imagen se perdió.

"¿Cómo están mis Evangelions, señor Takashi?" preguntó la comandante, sin perder la calma.

"Están listos para la acción, y una vez tengamos a las pilotos necesitarán de cientodiez segundos para estar en la superficie y combatiendo."

"¿Gregory?" se tornó la mujer, mirando ahora al hombre que tenía a su lado.

"Me acaba de llamar. Están en camino."

***

"¿Me puedes decir una vez más por qué viene ella también?" le reclamaba Yurika a Jack, quien tan sólo miraba para adelante, en la dirección en la que el tren avanzaba. La había escuchado, y sabía que ella esperaba respuesta, pero pudo darse cuenta de que aunque le respondiera ella no se calmaría.

"Mis órdenes son traerlas a ustedes dos, y hago lo que me ordenaron." respondió Jack, algo desinteresado. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no volvió a preguntar. Se sintió relajado y también agradecido por haber registrado el número del celular de Rei, pero ahora, estando con ella, no se sentía tan bien. Ella estaba ahí atrás, sentada y cabizbaja. No había hablado desde que entraron al tren.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo, y por qué sigo haciéndolo…?" se preguntó Jack a sí mismo, mirando hacia adelante.

***

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar una vez más, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Ahora qué sucede?" preguntó la comandante, entre enojada y sorprendida.

"Un nuevo sismo, comandante." informó Iko mientras revizaba sus datos.

"¿Otro más?"

"Si. Sin embargo, las preliminares del Centro de Estudios Geológicos y Geofísicos del Monte Olimpo indican que este se ha formado a mayor distancia que el último, y que es menos potente."

"¿Entonces no tendrá el mismo efecto?" preguntó Gregory esta vez.

"No, señor."

"Corten las alarmas, entonces." ordenó la comandante.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del centro de mando. Tan sólo el sonido de los operadores trabajando lo interrumpía, pero no era notorio.

"Izumi, recupere la imagen de la anomalía." ordenó la comandante y luego de unos pocos segundos se proyectó una nueva imagen, casi idéntica a la anterior. Se notaba la extraña esfera roja en el medio de todo, bastante cubierta, y un tercer brazo que alimentaba el todo con tierra, polvo y escombros. Estaba tomando forma.

"Gregory, ¿necesita algo extra para el análisis?"

"Ya lo hice. Patrón azul. Sin embargo, igual que la primera vez, me parece que era innecesario que lo diga."

La comandante pensó un poco en aquellas palabras, sintiendo cómo resonaban en su mente.

"Sin embargo, hace poco obvió esta posibilidad." dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos, desafiante. "Nunca asuma, compruebe. No quiero una segunda vez."

Pasó el tiempo y ninguno de los dos cedía la mirada, hasta que un conocido sonido lo interrumpió. Gregory revisó su celular holográfico, como las veces anteriores, y lo volvió a guardar.

"Ya llegaron. Están en el Puerto."

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

6 – Transición (momento reflexivo)

--

"Todo en posición. Despejando entrada y colocando Entry-Plug."

Yurika, dentro de la cabina de su Evangelion, no dejaba de revolver su mente pensando en todas las cosas que sucedían y que sucedieron. Todavía recordaba, con algo de miedo, lo ocurrido la anterior batalla. La impresión no quería dejarla.

"Megabaterías cargadas y funcionando. Trasladando unidad Marcus al carril de disparo."

"¿Qué le pasó a Rei…? En un momento estaba luchando y en el siguiente… ¡¿Cómo lo hizo…?! ¡¿Y por qué la han mandado a traer ahora también?! ¡YO ESTOY AQUI, NO LA NECESITAN…! No la necesitan… Yo estoy aquí… yo estoy aquí…"

Un ligero golpe, indicando que estaba lista para ser lanzada a la superficie, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se le vino a la mente, justo entonces y sin saber de dónde, la imagen de su hermana, ayer, quedándose sola en su departamento, sentada en la cama y con el vacío más profundo en sus ojos. Podía sentirlo, en ella, y también en sí misma.

"Muy bien, Yurika. El ángel está aproximadamente a cinco minutos de Erythro y acercándose. No te olvides de permanecer cerca a la Zona de Carga por Conducción de Contacto para que tengas un suministro efectivo de energía… ¡Yurika, escucha lo que te digo!"

"¡Estoy escuchando, madre!" le respondió con un grito a la proyección de la comandante, empeorando la mirada seria que ya tenía.

"Muy bien. Estarás sola. Rei se quedará de reserva, lista para ser lanzada inmediatamente en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Mantén tu distancia, averigua sus patrones de comportamiento y busca debilidades. La Flota está en espera, igualmente, para ofrecer apoyo táctico."

Yurika, devolviéndole la mirada seria a su madre, tan sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, su trabajo. Pero… ¡¿sola?!

"Lanzen."

***

"_Cañones principales cargados y listos para disparar, señor_." informó Tanaka desde su puesto. El almirante Pyotr Gregonovich, sentado en el sillón especializado del medio del puente, prestó finalmente atención a los sucesos. Sujetó su habano medio terminado en la mano derecha, ya que el brazo izquierdo seguía sujeto y recuperándose, y lo apagó con un conveniente cenicero que venía con el estuche. Luego lo guardó en el estuche, para terminarlo después, y se puso su sombrero de oficial militar de la Flota. Se levantó y puso en medio de la habitación.

"_Contacten a la Flota local y dispongan la órden de guardar fuego a menos que reciban órdenes o una situación hostil lo amerite. Alerta amarilla_."

Justo entonces una voz masculina resonó por casi todo el Mijail Alekzandr, proclamando el estado de alerta. Los operarios y tripulantes no demoraron en empezar a correr de un lado a otro para cubrir sus puestos y obligaciones mientras que un pequeño grado de miedo agudizaba sus sentidos. El almirante, por otro lado, miraba en la proyección a esa máquina gigante de color gris y negro, aspecto humanoide y extrañas facciones salir a la superficie por medio de una trampa en el suelo marciano. En el esquema táctico resaltaba una pequeña frase: _Despliegue: Evangelion, unidad Marcus_.

"Espero sepan lo que hacen, Robespierre…" pensó para sí mismo, con seriedad. "Espero tu también lo sepas…"

***

El abrumador silencio del ambiente la intranquilizaba, al igual que el no saber lo que sucedía. Ahí, afuera, algo estaba pasando, pero no participaba de ello.

Rei apretó con fuerza los mandos de su Evangelion, con algo de angustia, y esperó. La proyección que tenía enfrente le decía qué sucedía, pero eso no bastaba.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"  
'¿Qué sucede?'  
"¿Por qué me mandaron a traer?"  
'¿Es que acaso me necesitan?'

Con un sobresalto Rei abrió más los ojos, percatándose de aquello. Sujetaba con fuerza la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. No podía dejar de observarla.

"Hermana…"

***

Apoyándose detrás de una saliente rocosa, cargando un viejo rifle modificado para el vacío, Marcus aguardaba. En su interior Yurika estaba impaciente, viendo a la distancia al ángel acercarse, lentamente. El medidor de energía de su Eva estaba bajando mucho; tenía que entrar a la zona de carga y permanecer ahí el mayor tiempo posible.

2 minutos, 23 segundos.

El ángel se notaba con bastante detalle ahora. Parecía un remolino de tierra y escombros, aunque no como un ciclón o uno de esos sucesos de la naturaleza. Le faltaba poco para parecer un animal, largo y estrecho, con tres brazos extendidos que lo apoyaban a la superficie. No se movían mucho, pero el ángel en sí estaba avanzando, y rápido.

2 minutos, 13 segundos.

No había tiempo que perder. Saltó por encima de la saliente rocosa, exponiéndose completamente, y avanzó velozmente mientras disparaba con poca certeza. La esfera roja, el corazón del ángel, no recibió impacto alguno.

"¡¿Qué?!"

El remolino pareció extenderse y curvarse, dirigiéndose directamente a Marcus. Como una avalancha, se descargó contra Yurika, mandándola a volar antes de que llegara, siquiera, a la zona de carga. Muchas voces, muchos sonidos, y, por encima de todo, su propio grito, ensordeciendo todo lo demás.

1 minuto, 50 segundos.

***

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" bramó la comandante mientras los operarios trabajaban frenéticamente.

"Impacto directo. La placa principal del área torácica de Marcus ha sido dañada."

"La sincronización se está volviendo errática. Los pulsos saltan y regresan."

"Los signos vitales de la piloto están confirmados. Se encuentra bien, pero agitada."

La comandante veía y veía los datos una y otra vez. No le decían lo que quería saber.

"¿Todavía puede pilotear? ¿Sigue funcional?"

"Meramente. Necesita regresar a la Zona de Carga por Conducción de Contacto para mantenerse en combate. Cuentan un minuto con treinta y seis segundos."

"¿Deberíamos desplegar a Alpha para proveer asistencia?"

La pregunta, por parte de la teniente Izumi, la sacó de su previa concentración. Demoró un poco en analizarlo, ver todos los factores y concluir en lo apropiado.

"Todavía no. Den órden a la Flota para…"

Justo entonces, sin embargo, una nueva sacudida remeció a todo y todos, impidiendo a la comandante de terminar de hablar. Casi nadie permanecía de pie, y el sonido del metal crujiendo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

***

El movimiento era brutal. Tal vez el LCL lo amortiguaba, pero igual era insoportable. No pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza contra el apoyo atrás suyo, pero al hacerlo pudo ver una lluvia de rocas y escombros metálicos caerle encima por el carril de disparo. Casi sin pensarlo, tan rápidamente que no lo advirtió hasta que hubo pasado, se liberó de sus soportes y agarres y se lanzó fuera del camino. Lo poco que quedaba del destrozado carril de disparo, ahora insevible, estaba sepultado bajo toneladas de roca y metal.

Rei sentía su respiración agitada, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus manos sudorosas y sus piernas temblorosas. Yurika, su hermana, estaba ahí arriba, y ahora estaba fuera de su alcanze.

***

1 minuto, 27 segundos.

Un nuevo remolino, un nuevo brazo, se desplegó del suelo, alzándose en el aire y conectándose al ángel, el cuál creció y adquirió más forma. En el centro de esa masa, de ese caos de escombros y tierra, una roca oscura, con cuatro puntas afiladas, tenía una esfera roja en su medio. Yurika, por su parte, se sujetaba el pecho, bastante adolorido, e intentaba incorporarse. No sentía sus piernas.

"¡Maldito!"

Sacó el cuchillo progresivo del compartimiento especial del hombro del Evangelion y lo empuñó con un fuerte agarre en su mano derecha. Esgrimiéndolo velozmente intentó atacar el núcleo del ángel, casi con desesperación, pero la espesura de la tierra y los escombros no le permitían alcanzar. No lo llegó a ver pero otra vez una avalancha la mandó a volar, esta vez más cerca. Pudo sentir, entonces, el peso de toneladas y toneladas que la oprimían contra el suelo, aplastándola y enterrándola. No podía respirar.

***

"¡_Reporte_!"

"_Un nuevo sismo se ha manifestado en la superficie, bastante cerca al complejo de Erythro, señor_." informó Tanaka, considerablemente alarmado.

"¿_Qué sabemos de ellos_?"

"_Hemos perdido contacto con el complejo de Erythro y con su disposición táctica. No sabemos cómo están ni lo que saben o pueden ver_."

"¿_Entonces lo único que tenemos es esa manta de tierra que cubre el cielo_?"

"_Afirmativo, señor_."

El almirante Gregonovich escrutó esa pared que les impedía ver cosa alguna. Estaban desconectados, y lo sabía.

"_Contacten a la Flota local. Se establece la directiva de no abrir fuego, terminantemente, debido a la incapacidad de identificar el objetivo y la posibilidad de dañar unidades aliadas. Ninguna nave se aproximará a más de cuatrocientos metros de la zona afectada y cualquier contraórden debe ser dada, exclusivamente, por mí. Se mantendrán los cañones cargados y dispuestos para abrir fuego, y que se mantengan en espera hasta nuevas órdenes. Elevamos la situación a Alerta Roja_."

"_Directiva enviada a la Flota local, señor_."

"_Muy bien. Ahora intenten establecer contacto con el complejo de Erythro o con cualquier cosa con vida ahí abajo. Si no lo logran, inténtelo de nuevo, y luego de nuevo hasta que logren algo. ¡Vamos señores, necesito resultados!_"

En medio del ruido de bastantes voces y mandos siendo accionados el almirante Gregonovich seguía escrutando esa pared infranqueable. Tenía que haber alguna forma de traspasarla o de regresar al combate, ¿pero cómo…?

***

"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo? No puedo… no puedo… no… mi… no puedo… ¿qué…? ¿por qué…? ¿dónde…?"

Todo se ponía negro. Los sonidos perdían intensidad y se apagaban. La presión era muy fuerte. No podía resistir.

"¿Dónde…? ¿por qué…? hermana… no…"

Esa sensación, esa impresión, esa presencia. Era ella.

"Rei…"

*

"¿Qué haces TU aquí? Este es MI trabajo, no el tuyo."

"No, hermana. No puedes hacerlo… ¡Estás muy lastimada!"

"¡No voy a ser reemplazada por una inútil como TU! ¡Déjame!"

*

"…ahora ya no dejaré que pasé nada. Esos ángeles, sean lo que sean, se las verán conmigo si deciden venir. Tu puedes quedarte aquí tranquila, volver a tu vida… lo que sea que hagas…"

*

"¿Estás bien, hermana?"

"Si, estoy bien."

*

Todo se oscurecía aún más. El silencio era casi absoluto. El peso era abrumador, pero todavía no se acababa. Todavía quedaba algo. Todavía quedaba Rei.

*

"Tu me salvaste…"

*

Las puertas del tren ya se habían cerrado. No estaba sola, y no se sentía sola, pero se sentía vacía. Al otro lado, completamente abandonada, ella se estaba quedando. Lloraba, con los brazos estirados, suplicando que regresen. Pero el tren ya se había ido, y ahora era tan sólo una mancha en la distancia, una figura en el olvido del pasado.

*

Ejerce esfuerzo. Una bocanada de aire. Todavía hay esperanzas. Todavía estás con vida.

*

"Tu me salvaste…"

*

Una vez más. Respira. Recupera tus fuerzas. Vence el desafío. Logra. Triunfa.

*

"Tu me salvaste…"

*

El peso cede. La fuerza regresa. La vida vuelve.

*

"¿Qué dijiste?"

*

Una mano, escape, salida. Empuña tu arma. No cedas.

*

"Que tu me salvaste…"

*

Con un impresionante grado de esfuerzo y determinación Yurika empuñó el cuchillo progresivo, usándolo como agarre para jalarse fuera de la terrible presión del ángel. Se encontraba libre, decidida y con disposición.

*

"No, Rei. Fuiste tu quien me salvó…"

***

29 segundos.

Parado con firmeza, empuñando su cuchillo progresivo en la mano derecha, Marcus se mostraba desafiante a la avalancha de roca y escombros que lo había aprisionado hace poco. Adentro, con igual determinación, Yurika sonreía levemente. Observaba unas proyeccciones tácticas a la vez que seguía los movimientos del ángel, buscando evitar posibles nuevas trampas. Había una prioridad: encontrar la zona de carga.

26 segundos.

El mapa de la región no quería mostrarse debido al techo de tierra que bloqueaba la imagen satelital. El táctico, igualmente, era casi inservible. Una oportunidad: orientación. No demoró en ver las cosas y tomar su decisión.

"¡Vamos!"

Se volteó y corrió para atrás, dejando al ángel despreocupadamente.

21 segundos.

Luego de pasar por unas pequeñas cordilleras se detuvo en un valle, varios cientos de metros antes de una saliente rocosa. Encontró ahí cerca su rifle, que había soltado antes, y lo sujetó en el brazo izquierdo. Mientras tanto su conteo empezó a subir rápidamente, estando el Evangelion simplemente parado en medio del valle, hasta que sobrepasó los tres minutos y medio. Luego se colocó el símbolo del infinito y una luz se encendió: Energía Externa. Marcus, calmadamente, cambió sus armas de mano y sostuvo el rifle, dispuesto a disparar. En la mano izquierda el cuchillo se mostraba listo para cualquier eventualidad.

"Este es Marcus llamando al complejo Erythro, ¿alguien me escucha? Atención, Evangelion unidad Marcus llamando al complejo Erythro." le hablaba Yurika a una proyección en estática, buscando contacto. Todavía no tenía noticias. "¿Madre…? ¡Alguien, quien sea!"

"Evangelion, unidad Marcus, este es el Mijail Alekzandr…" escuchó una voz, tenue y difusa, pero clara. No había imagen, pero algo se estaba formando en la estática.

***

"¡_Señor, tenemos algo_!" informó Tanaka, entusiasmado. Atrás suyo el almirante había escuchado la transmisión. Le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro al operario y luego se dirigió al puesto de mando del puente.

"_Abra y amplifique la señal_."

"_Listo, señor_."

"Evangelion, unidad Marcus, este es el Mijail Alekzandr. ¿Nos capta?" se comunicó el almirante, en japonés. Los pocos miembros de su tripulación que pudieron entenderle no hicieron mucho caso de aquello, pero los otros, que sólo hablaban ruso, demoraron un momento en entender lo que ocurría.

"Mijail Alekzandr, los capto." le respondió la voz, ahora mucho más clara. Era de mujer, y bastante jóven. Se sintió un leve entusiasmo general en el puente.

"¿Cuál es su situación?"

"Estoy abastecida de energía, armada y un poco golpeada. He perdido contacto con el complejo de Erythro y mi táctico no responde. Hay bastante iluminación en el ambiente, a pesar de la capa de tierra que cubre el cielo, y me vendría bien un poco de apoyo."

"Muy bien. Permanezca en contacto, Marcus. Le haremos llegar cualquier información disponible."

"Entendido."

La comunicación, después, se mantuvo en espera. El almirante, ya más relajado, les dirigió su mirada a los operarios.

"_Tenemos a una amiga en la línea. Encuentren la forma de ayudarla, y pónganme en contacto con Erythro_."

"_Si, señor_." respondieron la mayoría de ellos, casi al unísono.

***

"Atención Rei, esta puede ser tu única oportunidad. Desconocemos la situación, así que estate lista para cualquier eventualidad."

Alpha se encontraba, con gran dificultad, atravezando un ducto de mantenimiento que conectaba al Puerto. Enfrente suyo estaba el empalme que daba al carril de disparo, varios cientos de metros por encima del derrumbe. Rei, sintiendo la falta de espacio, se desesperaba para salir.

"Entendido."

"Y no te olvides, también, de enseñarle a tu hermana cómo se debe vencer un ángel."

Jack, que la había traído a ella y a Yurika, se había quedado en el Puerto supervisando a Rei. Ahora que las cosas habían cambiado fue llevado al Centro de Mando, por órden directa de la comandante, para apoyar como jefe de operaciones. Fue él quien tuvo la idea de usar el ducto, y eso no dejaba de darle una actitud presumida. Sin embargo era ahora cuando se mostraría si su plan funcionaría o no.

Cinco segundos.

Respiró profundamente mientras miraba el empalme adelante suyo. Tendría una oportunidad para atravezarlo, y tenía que hacerlo bien.

Impacto.

Una fuerte explosión abrió el camino a la vez que se derrumbaba la sección superior. Alpha llegó a atravezar el destruido empalme justo a tiempo antes de que se bloquee, llegando al carril de disparo y empezando a subir camino a la superficie.

***

"Listo." exclamó Jack, algo entusiasmado, una vez Rei se encontró despejada. Ahora le quedaba salir al exterior, pero ello no sería problema. Se sintió orgulloso, en especial frente a la comandante, por demostrar su valía con esa idea.

"Por fin…" pensó Sakura para sí misma, mirándolo con orgullo. Hacía tiempo que quería verlo así, aunque esa estúpida sonrisa no parecía lo mejor para la ocasión. Sin embargo, una vez se dio cuenta, se volvió a ver sus instrumentos. Después de todo, estaba trabajando, y había una crísis.

Todo el Centro de Mando estaba en un estado deplorable. Había algunos heridos y parte de la estructura se encontraba inestable. Una porción se había desprendido del techo, incluso, y caído cerca del proyector holográfico del modelo a escala del planeta. Ahora temblaba cada tanto, pero la imagen se mantenía nítida y funcional. El puesto móvil de Iko, una de los tres operarios de los puestos móviles, casi se había desprendido. Tuvo suerte en ese aspecto pero se golpeó seriamente la cabeza durante el sismo. Ahora quedaban Sakura y Takashi, nomás. En el punto más elevado, igualmente, la comandante y el vice-comandante se habían sacudido con fuerza. No se habían lastimado pero ella había perdido sus lentes y le dificultaba ver. Se veía extraña sin ellos, y el cabello desordenado no le ayudaba. Jack, por su parte, parecía ajeno a todo ello. Estaba casi impecable.

"Te ha llegado la hora de brillar, según parece…" pensaba la comandante para sí misma, observando a Jack tomar rienda de la situación. Parecía estar en su elemento y, como oficial militar, tal vez eso no fuera tan equivocado. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes…

"Comandante, estamos recibiendo una débil señal, aparentemente, del exterior."

***

La información táctica que pudo intercambiar con el Mijail Alekzandr, al igual que otras naves de la Flota que estaban contactándola, le sirvió para entender y evaluar la situación. Ahora tenía energía, estaba armada, estaba informada y estaba dispuesta. Adelante, sin mucha prisa, el ángel se acercaba. Era bastante claro el núcleo del mismo, con la esfera roja en el centro, y los cuatro brazos que se desprendían de ahí. Lo que una vez parecieron ojos ahora eran bastante claros, y la estaban mirando.

"Muy bien, monstruo. Veamos de qué estás hecho."

Ciento veinte metros.

Apuntaba el rifle casi con ferocidad, sujetándolo fuertemente. El cuchillo progresivo descansaba en su mano izquierda, preparado.

Cincuenta metros. Ahora o nunca…

"¡Disparen!" gritó Yurika y, casi inmediatamente, una lluvia de proyectiles abrió el cielo justo encima del ángel, impactándolo feroz y despiadadamente. Los escombros se desperdigaron en todas direcciones, y el polvo levantado cubrió cualquier visibilidad por bastante tiempo.

***

"No de nuevo…" musitó Rei, sorprendida, al sentir un nuevo movimiento. Estaba perdiendo el agarre, pero no podía desistir. Ya faltaba poco para llegar.

***

Sin poder ver siquiera la mano de su propio Eva, Yurika aguardó. Había perdido la comunicación con el Mijail Alekzandr y todo esquema e información táctica. No tenía ni el mapa de la región ni su posición en el mismo. Por lo menos su energía no había bajado, y pudo deducir de ello que seguía en la zona de carga. Pero algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo… muy cerca… ¡Demasiado!

Volteó muy tarde para evitarlo y no pudo más que emitir un fuerte grito al sentir el agudo dolor en su abdomen. Pudo ver, entonces, esos grandes y profundos ojos, color verdoso, mirándola directamente. Uno de los brazos del ángel la había atravezado, formando una ventisca de tierra, escombros, roca y sangre atrás suyo. Los otros brazos parecían retenerle los suyos, estirándolos con impresionante fuerza. Se había despegado del suelo, y el medidor volvió a bajar nuevamente.

3 minutos, 30 segundos.

La succión fue tan fuerte que no llegó a sujetar su rifle a tiempo, yéndose este a volar hasta más allá de lo que se podía ver. Su cuchillo progresivo, en la otra mano, todavía resistía, pero no lo haría por mucho.

3 minutos, 21 segundos.

***

"¡_Reporte_!"

"_Hemos perdido la señal de Marcus y desconocemos su estado, señor_."

Tanaka no había hecho la menor vacilación en pronunciar aquellas palabras. El almirante, por su parte, observó la proyección. Buscaba algo a través de esa todavía infranqueable pared de tierra, polvo y escombros, pero nada se veía. Sujetó con fuerza el estuche donde guardaba sus habanos, con la mano derecha, y lo miró casi con furia.

"De nuevo incomunicado…" pensó para sí mismo, enojado.

***

3 minutos, 13 segundos.

Cualquier esfuerzo para atacar con su cuchillo progresivo sería inútil. Estaba sujetándolo con fuerza, moviendo el brazo lentamente hacia adelante para atacar el núcleo, pero ya no podía más. El dolor era insoportable. No sentía su cuerpo. Su brazo volvió a estirarse, amenazando con separarse de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo se dislocaba su hombro, y no podía más que gritar del dolor.

2 minutos, 49 segundos.

"Maldito…"

2 minutos, 32 segundos.

"Maldición…"

2 minutos, 11 segundos.

"Maldición…"

Una extraño sonido, un fuerte golpe, una sensación de liberación. Abrió sus ojos tímidamente, como esperando lo peor, pero lo único que vio fue la cabina de su Eva, el leve resplandor rojizo del Sol y el cielo marciano, bastante cubierto y oscuro por las nubes que lo tapaban casi en su totalidad. Tenía miedo de respirar, del dolor y del malestar que la sobrecogieron hasta hace tan sólo unos momentos, pero aquella libertad, aquella gloriosa libertad…

*

"…ahora ya no dejaré que pasé nada. Esos ángeles, sean lo que sean, se las verán conmigo si deciden venir…"

*

La imagen del ángel, tenebrosa y victoriosa. Cubría todo, lo oscurecía todo, pero había algo…

*

"No puedo… no puedo…"

*

Una luz en la oscuridad, una mano entre las sombras.

*

"Maldición…"

*

Esa luz, esa presencia, la conoce…

*

"Maldición…"

*

No puede por más tiempo. El ángel lo vuelve a cubrir todo. La luz se extingue.

*

"¡Maldición!"

*

Marcus, empuñando su cuchillo progresivo en la apenas sujeta mano izquierda, se levantó del suelo, dejando atrás un charco de sangre y parte de su armadura, y se dirigió al ángel en una estampida feroz. Quedaban nomás veintiún segundos de energía, pero no le importó. Alpha, que había disparado una ráfaga con el desaparecido rifle y distraído al ángel, se encontraba bajo su agarre, intentando luchar con él. Estaba logrando dañar el núcleo con su propio cuchillo, pero ya no lo alcanzaba. Ahora Marcus lo había acometido, clavándole el cuchillo profunda y fuertemente. Alpha, liberado de su agarre, le correspondió. Ambos cuchillos se tocaron en el medio, posteriormente explotando el ángel y despejando el cielo de un precioso día marciano.

***

El sonido tomó a Jack por sorpresa. Se había declarado día libre para ocuparse de cualquier necesidad familiar o material. Tan sólo los rescatistas, médicos y varios ingenieros y operarios estaban fuera de dicha libertad, trabajando para mantener las cosas sin caerse y soportando a las personas cuyas viviendas estaban demasiado dañadas para usarlas. Entonces, ¿quién llamaba a su puerta?

Sakura también se sorprendió. Estaba ordenando algunas cosas en el interior del departamento, y ya había reacomodado su sillón favorito. Levantó la vista, intrigada. Jack, sin mucha demora, fue a abrir la puerta. Se llevó una grata aunque inesperada sorpresa al ver a Rei esperando del otro lado, sin más que la ropa que había usado para venir de la ciudad esa mañana. Ya era bastante tarde, y empezaba a oscurecer.

"Una vez me dijiste…" empezó ella, con una voz tímida y escondida. "…que esta casa es también mi hogar, y que siempre me recibirías…"

Jack sintió la mayor ternura posible al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Su corazón rebozaba de sincera felicidad, al igual que su sonrisa.

"¿Estaría bien si me quedo por ahora…?"

Sakura ya se había acercado a la puerta, reconociendo lo que ocurría. Ella también se mostraba bastante complacida.

"Por supuesto que si, Rei. Ven, entra. Estás en tu casa."

* * *

Saludos humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

Bueno, ¿les gustó? Este número es más completo que otros, que siguen un mismo suceso por varios números. Mientras lo escribía pensé en la importancia de ya no marearlos tanto, y espero haber dado un paso para lograrlo.  
Fuera de eso, cosas interesantes: Gregory es más de lo que aparenta. Ese hombre tiene los pantalones bien puestos, y la misma comandante parece haberle echado un ojo.  
Además, Jack... por fin se lució, quedando bien frente a todos. Rei igual, ya está más veterana, se le ve más naturalidad, por así llamarlo, en el acto de pilotear un Eva.  
Yurika, gracias, por fin, afuera todos los demonios, o al menos la mayoría. Es tu hermana, la quieres, dale un abrazo y acaba con esto.

Bueno, fuera de eso... pobre Dimitri. ¿Se habrá asustado más por el sismo o por Rei?

Ya eso se verá más adelante. Por ahora, gracias al Observador, a Himp Buen Hombre, a Fantastic-Man (por ser tan fantástico y acogerme en esta cofradía llamada fanfiction de Evangelion en castellano), a mis amigos y amigas e inspiraciones.  
Cualquier tortaso, amenaza de muerte, atentado terrorista, dejenselos al Observador, que se encargará de quemarlos apropiadamente.

Hasta la próxima o hasta siempre (totalmente plageado de Galileo Gall)


	7. 7

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

7 – Continuidad

--

El domingo pasó rápidamente, y el lunes muy pocos faltaron al colegio. La vida continuaba, pero…

Dimitri, como siempre, estaba sentado delante. No se había volteado todavía, pero a ella no le importaba realmente. No se sentía del todo cómoda al respecto. Bajó la vista, casi involuntariamente, y pudo apreciar la cruz colgando de su cuello, descansando sobre la blusa de su uniforme escolar. Ya ni se sentía extraña de usarla; se había vuelto parte de su persona, de su imagen personal. Y, también, sentía una extraña conexión. Había algo en esa… algo que la hacía sentir bien… pero no sabía qué era.

Descansó su cabeza para atrás, mirando un poco el techo del salón de clases. Todavía no llegaba el profesor, aunque no era extraño. Es más, era bastante temprano. Volteó su mirada a la derecha para poder apreciar el resto del salón y pudo ver a su hermana entrando. Se sentó en su cubículo habitual, despreocupadamente, y le dedicó una mirada un tanto seria. Al segundo, sin embargo, relajó su rostro, regalando una pequeña sonrisa. Dirijió su mirada al frente, como si nada hubiera pasado, y adquirió una postura bastante similar a la de Rei, quien sabía la estaba mirando. Ella, después, hizo lo mismo, y ambas se quedaron esperando a que comenzaran las clases.

***

En una litera bastante espaciosa, echada en la única cama, una chica leía con bastante interés. Sus ojos marrones se acentuaban por un buen par de lentes, y su cabellera ligeramente rizada caía hacia atrás, sin perturbarla. El color de sus ojos combinaba bastante bien con el de su cabello, del mismo color, y con el libro que leía. En la tapa se podía leer el título en castellano: _Ficciones, de Jorge Luis Borges_.

"_Atención: llamado a la capitán Margarita Cabrera. Atención: llamado a la capitán Margarita Cabrera. Se le solicita en el puente_." resonó una voz masculina a través del intercomunicador, hablando en castellano igualmente. La chica miró hacia arriba molestamente y guardó el libro, separando la página en la cual se había quedado. No tendría más de diesiseis años.

"_Ignacio, ¿alguna idea de lo que quiere el almirante?_" preguntó ella a la proyección de al lado de su escritorio. En esta un oficial considerablemente joven, aunque no tanto como ella, le devolvía la aburrida mirada.

"_Ni idea, capitán. Será mejor que vaya sin demoras. Puede ser algo importante_."

Ella tan sólo parpadeó una vez, como si esperara aquella respuesta.

"_Gracias, Ignacio. Ya nos vemos_."

"_Cuídese capitán_."

"_Chau chau_." y se apagó la proyección, dejándola sola y con esa mirada aburrida todavía en el rostro. Se limpió los lentes, se puso el uniforme y la boina, y cargó un rifle bastante voluminoso que tenía ahí cerca, guardado con bastante cuidado en un espacioso estuche. Al final se apreciaba bastante bien su juvenil figura, de anchas caderas, y cierta seriedad que era bastante aumentada por su cabello recogido dentro de la boina y sus lentes enfocando el tedio en sus ojos. Apoyó el rifle en su hombro derecho, haciendo el debido balance de peso, y salió de la habitación.

***

"…Y es así que, luego de los tiempos de caos, leyendas y violencia, los pocos centros estructurados que quedaron se fueron acentando para sobrevivir a las terribles primeras décadas posteriores al Tercer Impacto. El clima global, fuertemente afectado por la catástrofe, trajo consigo condiciones en las cuales la vida se hizo casi imposible en la intemperie. Una de las leyendas más conocidas y aceptadas de la actualidad es la de los dos únicos verdaderos sobrevivientes de la destrucción: los pilotos Ikari y Sohryu…"

Justo entonces, a pesar de que la atención de los presentes era entre nula e inexistente, casi todos dieron un salto. El profesor, al parecer, no se sorprendió. Rei, sin embargo, tenía la boca totalmente abierta. Miró a su derecha y Yurika parecía una mezcla de enojo y verguenza. También la miraba.

"Sin embargo casi todos los datos se han perdido y confundido con los mitos, y este linaje bien podría haberse interrumpido, perdido y hasta pretendido. No sabemos si la leyenda es cierta, ni si los actuales Ikari y Sohryu sean descendientes de algo verdadero."

Lamentablemente, a pesar de la lógica y bien explicada mención del profesor, esta vez nadie lo escuchó. Todos los ojos miraban a dos chicas, las cuales tan sólo pensaban en la mejor forma de escapar de ahí.

***

Revizando una vez más las proyecciones, los datos que aparecían y las expresiones en los rostros de esas personas, la capitán se cuestionaba. Esa chica era menor que ella, y notablemente menos experimentada. A pesar de ello, parecía capaz de grandes cosas, y había algo extraño en esa mirada, aparentemente asustada…

"_Es el tercer ángel hasta ahora, ¿verdad?_"

El hombre a su lado, de apariencia importante, se sorprendió ante la mención, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo notar.

"_Así es, capitán_."

Volvió a mirar la actualización de los sucesos en Marte, y el perfil de los involucrados. Las dos pilotos, ambas Ikari, eran parecidas en imagen pero bastante distintas en lo demás. Una se veía confiada, casi hasta agresiva, y la otra tímida, casi hasta asustada. Asustada… sin embargo, ¿todo lo que había hecho…?

"_Estaremos llegando aproximadamente en tres semanas, capitán. Como ya sabe, la información estará disponible para su estudio. Eso es todo_."

"_Señor_."

Ambos se saludaron militarmente, demostrando respeto, y luego ella empezó a retirarse. Había avanzado por lo menos cinco pasos cuando el hombre le llamó de nuevo.

"_Y capitán_…" se volteó ella al escucharlo. "_Por favor no lleve esa arma a todas partes. No queremos una brecha en el casco_."

La chica descolgó su masivo rifle, que llevaba al hombro, y lo apoyó en el piso.

"_Descuide almirante. No soñaría con que eso pasara_." le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego de lo cual se volteó y siguió su camino.

***

Caminando sin mucha prisa, aunque con varias cosas en la cabeza, Natsumi buscaba a sus amigas. Ya era la hora del recreo pero, por tener que ir al baño, las había perdido. No estaban en el lugar acostumbrado, pero tampoco había muchos lugares donde podían estar. Su negro cabello ondulaba un poco en el simulado viento de la ciudad, haciendo alarde de lo liso y cuidado que estaba. Se había preocupado mucho por este, pero no parecía hacer resultado…

"¡¿Qué?!"

Ambos reaccionaron muy tarde para evitar el golpe, quedando ella casi completamente mojada. Sentada en el suelo, abrazándose por el frío y la verguenza, vio a Dimitri delante suyo, también un poco mojado. El la levantó y sacó el conveniente pañuelo que siempre llevaba, haciendo un esfuerzo por secarle el rostro de lo que quedaba de las bebidas frías que había estado llevando. Ella estaba roja, completamente avergonzada, pero sintió con agrado el suave toque del pañuelo de ese chico, y la atención que le daba.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó mientras seguía la tarea de pasar su pañuelo por el rostro de ella. No respondía, sino que se ponía más roja.

"¡OYE!"

Ambos voltearon, sorprendidos y algo asustados, al escuchar el grito. Ahí estaba Rei, acercándose rápidamente. Atrás venía Yomiko, siguiéndole el paso pero sin la misma determinación. Ambas chicas se plantaron frente a ellos, pero sólo Rei tenía una fría seriedad en el rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Dimitri?" le preguntó ella, secamente. El, tomado fuera de guardia, no supo qué hacer o responder. Rei rápidamente tomó a Natsumi de la mano, casi violentamente, y los separó, dándole después una patada en la pierna a Dimitri. Las otras dos chicas, asustadas, se taparon la boca con las manos mientras veían lo que quedaba de la dignidad del pobre chico. Se alejaron, sin mirar atrás, y lo dejaron solo. Sin embargo, y con dolor, Dimitri creyó escuchar a Rei murmurar algo mientras se iba. Conocía más o menos la palabra, pero nunca la había escuchado de esa forma, y jamás de ella. Era una palabra sencilla pero con mucho significado, pronunciándose algo parecido a 'baka' en japonés.

***

"¿Qué fue eso de ahí afuera?"

"Un accidente, nomás…"

Rei miraba a su amiga con enfado, intentando entender las cosas. Ella estaba toda empapada de bebida fría, transparentando su blusa lo suficiente para verse más de una cosa. Se cubría con los brazos, en un reflejo por el frío y la verguenza, mientras Rei buscaba su uniforme de repuesto. Era una extraña costumbre que tenía, ni se acordaba porqué, pero que le había sido de ayuda más de una vez. Le pasó la ropa a su amiga, la cual la tomó tímidamente y fue a la zona de los vestidores. Mientras tanto, afuera del baño de mujeres, Yomiko y Rei esperaban sentadas en una banca. Ninguna de las dos hablaba.

***

Sentada en su escritorio privado, en su habitación dentro de la Central, la comandante miraba con extrañeza el techo. Intentaba pensar un poco, tomarse su tiempo para reflexionar, pero no aparecía nada en su mente. Estaba en blanco, al igual que ese techo. Su color era oscuro, pero eso no era lo que contaba: no tenía nada en él. Era liso, sin ningún detalle particular, y en toda su extensión era igual.

"¿Acaso soy yo igual de llana…?" se preguntó a sí misma, suavemente. Descansaba su cabeza para atrás, con ambos brazos cruzados sujetándola. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero no le importaba. Sentía alguna clase de conexión con aquel techo, por extraño que eso fuera, y no dejaba de sentirse reflejada en el mismo.

"Es cierto que uno puede llegar a perderse en algo así."

Sin llegar a pasar ni medio segundo, con una facilidad que parecía mecánica, la comandante sacó y apuntó un arma de mano a la cabeza del intruso. Estaba a su derecha, sentado en una silla e igualmente mirando el techo, despreocupadamente. No se movió, ni reaccionó, incluso cuando sintió el arma apuntarle.

"Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo demoraría en percatarse de mi presencia."

Su voz, igualmente, no mostraba miedo ni preocupación. La soltura con que tenía su traje sencillo pero elegante, en su mayoría medio marrón y sin corbata, reflejaba su expresión. Su cabello negro y bien ordenado, con las primeras señales de las canas, combinaba bien con el ambiente solitario y oscuro de la habitación. Sin embargo, y lo más resaltante de su persona, era el marcado acento ruso, a pesar de hablar bastante bien el japonés.

"Veo que todavía no se digna a dejar de usar esa bata, _doctora_."

La comandante no dejaba de apuntarle el arma a la cabeza. Ya había reconocido a la persona, pero no le importaba. No hablaba. Lo único que expresaba era una pequeña sonrisa de enfado y satisfacción.

"No se preocupe. Sabe que este encuentro nunca sucedió, y que yo no conozco este lugar. Cerré la puerta con seguro que sólo uno de nosotros dos puede desactivar."

"Y, sin embargo, yo tengo un arma y usted se encuentra a mi merced. ¿Cuál era su plan, Gregory?"

El hombre, todavía sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, sonrió levemente.

"¿Acaso necesito alguno, _doctora_?"

Ella bajó el arma, terminando de entender lo que sucedía, y le puso el seguro. Luego la guardó en el bolsillo de la bata, de donde la sacó.

"Empieze de una vez, _científico_."

***

El día había pasado rápido, y la noche también. Sin embargo, fue inquieta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, y en aquella palabra por parte de ella. Ahora, nuevamente en el colegio, Dimitri se sentía turbado, temeroso de encontrarse con Rei.

Avanzó hacia su clase, sin mucha prisa, y se sentó en su cubículo de siempre. Llegó temprano, especialmente, para evitar cruzar miradas que no quisiera, y tuvo suerte; el salón estaba vacío. Sin embargo fue recién cuando se sentó que se percató de la chica sentada al otro extremo, también en una hilera delantera. Le había dirigido la mirada por un breve momento, pero no más. La pudo reconocer: era la hermana de Rei.

*

El día había pasado rápido, pero la noche no. A pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía, de toda la información que manejaba y de todos los sucesos que acontecían, aquella palabra no podía salírsele de la mente. Le resultaba increíble que aquella mujer, ella misma, lo dijiera. Sin embargo, era bastante cierto. Lo ocultaba con bastante esfuerzo pero, para la persona entrenada, bastante pobremente. Por lo menos ahora estaba más seguro de conocer realmente a la comandante, y qué clase de persona era.

Estaban ambos, ahora, nuevamente en aquel extraño lugar. La luz artificial no dejaba de sentirse cavernal, pero iluminaba lo suficiente para dar claro detalle de todo lo presente en aquel muro. Era impresionante, verdaderamente, sin importar cuantas veces lo contemplara.

*

El día había pasado lentamente, pero la noche faltó de tiempo. Todavía sentía todas esas sensaciones, todas esas caricias, todos esos jugueteos. Se le iluminaba el rostro de pensarlo, y no había razón para ocultarlo. Es más, no pretendía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, la amaba. Por más que fuera extraño, que no lo entendiera y que ella estuviera impresionantemente loca, la amaba. Y, lo mejor, podía sentir lo mismo en ella para él.

Aunque ya era tarde en la mañana, con satisfacción resplandeciendo de toda su persona, Jack se quedó más tiempo en la cama, desnudo, con su compañera todavía durmiendo a su lado. Le acariciaba los sueltos y desarreglados cabellos, en un intento de averiguar qué hacía ella para mantenerlos ordenados, mientras pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía.

*

El día había pasado lentamente, y la noche no muy diferentemente. Sin embargo, al final, y ya bastante tarde, lo terminó. Sostuvo con admiración el libro, apreciando la cubierta dura del mismo, y lo puso en el mueble de dormir, junto a su cama. Ahí le hizo compañía a unos pocos libros más, con títulos en castellano igualmente, mientras ella descansaba los ojos y su mente, mirando hacia arriba. Estaba anonadada, sin palabra ni acción concedible más que pensar y disfrutar de la obra recién terminada. Tranquilamente se quitó los lentes y los puso en el mueble, encima del libro que acababa de leer, y luego cerró los ojos para apreciar mejor el momento. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida, y la mañana siguiente despertó con una inusual alegría que le duró varias horas.

*

El día había pasado sin mucha prisa, y la noche no tuvo mucho de particular. Demoró bastante en poder quedarse dormida, sin embargo. No podía dejar de pensar en el accidente, en cómo se molestó Rei, y particularmente en los cuidados de Dimitri; en el suave toque de su pañuelo, secándole el rostro. Se acarició esa parte de la cara varias veces, con suavidad, mientras permanecía echada en su dormitorio, mirando hacia arriba.

***

"¡Salud!"

Sentadas junto a una pequeña mesa llena de bebidas, bocadillos y demás, cada una se tomó a fondo lo que tenía en su vaso. Dos de ellas demoraron un poco, pero la tercera terminó rápido, dando un grito de exaltación. Rei y Natsumi, naturalmente, se sorprendieron de ver esa reacción en Yomiko, la cual ya estaba un poco roja por el alcohol. Rei disimuló el sabor desagradable que le encontró, pero Natsumi toció un poco.

"Oigan oigan, ¿qué pasa?" se quejó Yomiko, con un aliento que empezaba a sentirse y con una voz que empezaba a cambiar. Sonreía mucho, aunque eso no era del todo extraño en ella.

"Es que, no sé… no me gusta mucho…" musitó Natsumi, avergonzada y casi susurrando. Yomiko, como sorprendida, agarró a su amiga y empezó a zamaquearla violentamente mientras gritaba:

"¡¿De qué te vienes a quejar, mujer; ya es hora de que empiezes a tomar?!"

Rei, completamente tomada por sorpresa, se quedó casi congelada, sin saber qué hacer, mientras profería un fuerte "¿AHHH?".

No podía creer lo rápido que se había pasado esa semana. Ya era viernes y, como era habitual, se habían reunido en la casa de Yomiko para pasar la tarde. No era algo que entusiasmara del todo a Rei, pero al menos no pasaba el día sola. Y, bueno, las cosas podían ponerse divertidas.

"Ya, ya. ¡Tranquilas!" casi gritó Rei para separar a sus amigas, quedando Natsumi respirando fuertemente luego de que Yomiko haya soltado su cuello. La última, despreocupada, tan sólo se quejó de la otra, como para justificar su comportamiento. Rei, sin saber qué hacer, se echó para atrás y esperó.

"Y dime, Natsumi, ¿cuál es tu situación con Dimitri?"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron Rei y Natsumi a la vez, con una coordinación sorprendente. La segunda se puso roja al instante, quedando muda, pero la primera se enfureció.

"¿Qué hay con ese idiota?"

Yomiko se quedó casi perpleja, mirándola con cara de tonta, hasta que, a los pocos segundos, explotó en risas. Ahora Rei la miraba con cara de tonta.

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"

"Es que…" empezó pero las risas la cortaron por unos momentos. "Es que… pensaba que sólo Natsumi era la que le tenía el ojo puesto a Dimitri."

***

Algo confundida, echada en el piso de su habitación, Yomiko reflexionó sobre lo que había sucedido. Natsumi y Rei se habían ido hace poco, con algo de prisa, y a ella todavía le quedaba la sorpresa en el rostro.

"Tengo que pensar un poco antes de decir estas cosas…" pensó para sí misma, ya con más calma. "…y dejar de tomar tanto…"

***

En todo el trayecto, que empezaba a ponerse oscuro por la tarde hora, Rei no habló ni respondió pregunta de Natsumi, la cual quería averiguar, con inocente voz, cosas sencillas como la hora y si su amiga se encontraba bien. Al llegar al punto de partida, donde Natsumi tomaba un camino distinto para ir a su casa, Rei le dirigió un frío "nos vemos" y continuó por su propia senda, perdiéndose en la distancia la vaga sombra de su amiga. No demoró, o no sintió la demora, en llegar a su habitación, en echarse en la cama, sin cambiarse ni pensar en otra cosa, y simplemente descansar el pensamiento, como quien busca en el silencio las respuestas a una pregunta no formulada. No pasó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, antes de que se quedara dormida, y despertándose luego en la avanzada noche se dedicó a preparar todo para el día siguiente y dormirse propiamente.

***

"Muy bien muy bien, Dezhnev hijo, veo que entendiste." mencionaba Yurika, casi a viva voz, mientras avanzaba por el camino rodeado de árboles. A su lado, notablemente avergonzado y algo molesto, caminaba Dimitri, con la cabeza baja.

"Te he pedido, varias veces, que por favor no me llames así, Yurika. Es extraño."

Ella, sin embargo, no prestó mucha atención de las ligeramente molestas palabras del chico. Tan sólo continuaba su camino, despreocupada, sin saber porqué se sentía tan feliz.

"Es que todavía no puedo creer que seas el hijo del vice-comandante. Ese viejo…" y siguió digavando por un momento mientras Dimitri desviaba la mirada, no sintiéndose a gusto de que ese tema salga a la luz.

***

"_Atención: llamado a la capitán Margarita Cabrera. Atención: llamado a la capitán Margarita Cabrera. Se le solicita en el puente_."

"¿_Y ahora qué_…?" se quejó, acentuando la desgana en su voz, y soltó el libro que estaba leyendo, separando la página y casi tirándolo, despreocupadamente, en el mueble de dormir al lado de su cama.

***

Con algo de crudeza, y a la vez gentileza, sonaban las notas mientras leía la partitura. Ocasionalmente una pequeña demora, un error por corregir; dos tiempos, esta vez si, y luego silencio. Bajó su instrumento y descansó la mano. Todavía no se sentía del todo tranquila, a pesar de que aquello la relajara, pero no quiso seguir pensando en esas cosas. Cinco minutos después, distraída, salió a pasear, buscando algo en lo que distraerse.

"¡Rei!"

Se volteó rápida pero torpemente, sorprendida, buscando de quién había venido el llamado. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

"Hermana…"

"Oye, te estuve buscando ayer pero no estabas en tu departamento. ¿Acaso no contestas tu celular?" casi le gritó, demandando una respuesta. Rei, por su parte, todavía no volvía su mente al presente.

"Es que se me descargó y olvidé recargarlo…"

Bajó la cabeza, casi estupefacta, al escuchar esa respuesta.

"Quinientas horas de vida garantizadas en baterías, y ni siquiera hablo de las últimas de mejor rendimiento. La misma tecnología que permite a mi Eva funcionar independiente por tres minutos y medio y justo ayer, cuando te estaba buscando, se te descarga…"

Unos pocos segundos de silencio, una Rei totalmente apenada y una Yurika que se daba cuenta de la forma del piso, y luego unos segundos más.

"Bueno… quería decirte que gracias… aunque recién ahora, por tu habitación el otro día; hace una semana exacta, si no me equivoco… Ya me he instalado, tengo lo necesario y me muero de aburrimiento como una desalmada. Prefería los entrenamientos en Erythro, pero supongo que algo saldrá de la escuela. Tenía que avisarte, también, que esta tarde tenemos unas pruebas. Encuéntrame en la estación del tren luego de clases, que no quisiera que te perdieras o que te metas en donde no debes, novata." y se fue, haciendo un especial énfasis en esta última palabra, dando una ligera sonrisa que la acentaba todavía más. Rei se quedó, entonces, mirando en la dirección en que Yurika se fue, como atontada, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Sintió, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento, el peso de la cruz contra su pecho. Bajó la vista para verla y luego miró a su derecha, hacia el camino que se extendía en esa dirección, sin saber si tomarlo o si regresar a su casa.

***

Parada frente al almirante, esperando con tedio y queriendo que todo termine para volver a su libro, la capitán sentía su vida irse. Apoyaba el rifle en el piso y lo sujetaba con la mano derecha, teniendo la izquierda en la espalda a modo de descanso. El almirante no hablaba, y eso la desconcertaba. Tan sólo miraba su reloj de muñeca, holográfico y aparentemente uno de los últimos, como quien siente, igualmente, su vida irse. Sin embargo, tomando a la capitán por sorpresa, la puerta del puente se abrió.

"_Le voy a cobrar esos minutos de mi vida de su sueldo, teniente_." le recriminó el almirante al hombre que acababa de entrar, luciendo por su apariencia que había estado con prisa.

"_Discúlpeme señor almirante… tuve un percance_." demoró un momento en decir, entre cortos jadeos, mientras la capitán se reía para sí misma. Ambos hombres lo notaron, no para su sorpresa pero si para su gusto.

"_Tengo entendido, capitán, que usted y el teniente del Valle son conocidos desde hace ya algún tiempo, ¿es esto cierto?_"

"_Si es cierto, señor_."

"_Muy bien, porque les tengo una interesante noticia_."

Ambos, la capitán y el teniente, abrieron bastante los ojos ante aquella mención. Ella había seguido los sucesos y no esperaba nada nuevo, y él no cumplía un papel relevante en la misión. Entonces, ¿qué podía ser? Ajustó el agarre de su rifle, tensa, mientras esperaba el mensaje.

"_El ataque del último ángel, como ustedes saben, debilitó la infraestructura de los complejos marcianos_." se proyectó una imagen, mientras hablaba, mostrando la base y varias zonas de la misma resaltadas con rojo. "_Bastantes personas, tanto militares como civiles de la ciudad, sin ninguna culpa ni nada que ver con los ángeles, resultaron heridas y algunas hasta muertas. Entre ellas se encuentra una mujer operario de primer nivel, subteniente, asignada en la instalación principal del complejo de Erythro: Harumi Iko._"

Se demoró un momento para mencionar el nombre, denotando cierto respeto, y apareció luego un expediente de la mujer. La capitán, sin mucha demora, revizó los datos y descubrió el propósito de su llamado. Abrió bastante los ojos, emocionada, y reprimió una ligera sonrisa por respeto a aquella mujer, ahora casi muerta.

***

Sin saber mucho qué esperar, nuevamente en uno de los trenes directos a Erythro, Rei contemplaba el exterior pasarle de largo. Su hermana, sentada enfrente, se estiraba en una posición tan relajada como se podía, mirando el vacío despreocupadamente. Ambas vestían ropa casual, la cual, aunque distinta, no las diferenciaba mucho entre sí. Lo que las diferenciaba notablemente era la cruz de Rei, colgándole del cuello y descansando sobre su pecho. Cada tanto Yurika la miraba, por el rabillo del ojo, como si recién se diera cuenta de ello.

"Dime Rei, ¿de dónde sacaste esa cruz?"

"¿Ah?"

Sorprendida, miró a su hermana, la cual hizo un extraño gesto. Volvió a preguntar.

"Que te preguntaba sobre esa cruz que usas ahora. ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

Rei se quedó mirando el vacío entre las dos sin saber qué responder. No tenía miedo a decirle cómo así la había encontrado, pero de cierta forma le daba vergüenza decirlo. Buscaba las palabras pero no las encontraba, y su hermana ya parecía inquietarse.

"Simplemente la encontré…"

Pasó algo de tiempo y ninguna dijo nada. Yurika le regresaba una mirada inquisidora, insatisfecha, que se daba cuenta de que algo más había.

"¿Cómo así…?"

"Estaba…" se demoró en responder, nuevamente buscando la forma de decirlo y salvar su vergüenza. "Estaba ahí… cuando me desperté, en el hospital…"

Ninguna de las dos llegó a decir otra cosa, pues justo entonces el tren llegó a la estación dentro de Erythro y las puertas se abrieron. Se dirigieron, como si nada hubiera pasado, a través de la laberíntica estructura del complejo hacia la Central, casi perdiéndose la una a la otra entre varias personas que también utilizaban el sistema de transporte.

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

7 – La Dulce Senda de la Melancolía

--

"La sincronización está alcanzando niveles de contaminación mental."

"Informe."

Frente a los puestos de control de la operación, con ordenadores y operadores revisando y trabajando datos, apareció una proyección. No era lo suficientemente transparente para no ser clara, pero sí permitía ver el ventanal de atrás; al otro lado, donde unos cilindros de metal en posición vertical dominaban una extraña estancia llena de tubos, conexiones y demás mecanismos, se encontraban Yurika y Rei en un estado de leve trance. En la proyección podían apreciarse sus rostros, serios y concentrados, los ojos cerrados, con los resultados de la prueba: los niveles de sincronización y el registro de los mismos.

"Marcus ha alcanzado la frontera con la contaminación mental. Cualquier profundización mayor ocasionará posible daño mental."

"Muy bien. Los índices son positivos, incluso después de tanto tiempo, cambios y sucesos. Terminen la prueba."

La comandante, sin mayor perturbación, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino para salir de la habitación. No dijo nada.

"Disculpe comandante, ¿qué hay de Alpha?"

Se detuvo en seco, sin mencionar palabra alguna, y se volteó. Miró por un momento las proyecciones y luego buscó a quien le había llamado.

"Tome nota de los índices, llévela hasta el límite y mándeme el informe, teniente Izumi. Eso será todo." y salió de la habitación, cerrándose la puerta tras ella. Mientras tanto, en las proyecciones, el rostro de Rei se puso más serio; apretaba los ojos con fuerza, como si soportara alguna clase de presión. Sakura observó su desempeño y apretó un mando en su auricular del oído derecho.

"Takashi, termina la prueba. Sácalas de ahí."

***

"_¡Ignacio! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Tu y yo, juntos, en Marte!_"

El teniente Ignacio del Valle, oficial en la flota de la Confederación Latinoamericana, soldado de carrera con prominente futuro y persona de grandes facultades, se encontraba entonces, como en un trance, escuchando los tiernos sonidos con que la capitán acompañaba sus exclamaciones. El todavía no había asimilado lo que había escuchado, ni lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante, pero ella parecía ya haber pensado en todo lo que iba a suceder.

"_Capitán… todavía no… proceso… lo que dijo el almirante…_" se tomó su tiempo, más largo que los anteriores, y miró a su acompañante a los ojos por primera vez desde hacía varios minutos. "_Por favor aclare mi mente_."

Una pequeña sorpresa, una mirada de reproche y luego un tono más serio.

"_Esto… mira, la subteniente Harumi Iko, asignada en Erythro, tuvo un accidente durante el ataque del último ángel. Parece que se golpeó la cabeza o algo así, no sé; lo importante es que necesitan un reemplazo y, aprovechando que yo estoy en camino, ¡te han asignado_!" y volvió a mostrar su casi exagerada sonrisa anterior, poniéndole bastante ánimo a la última frase.

"¿_Entonces yo estaré también en Marte, trabajando contigo, para luchar contra los ángeles o lo que sea que son esos seres_?"

"_Exacto_."

Pensando en diecisiete cosas a la vez, su mente acelerada, el teniente del Valle se volteó, sin decir nada, y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la capitán. Ella lo llamó luego de unos pasos pero él no se inmutó. Siguió avanzando un poco más y luego mencionó, como al aire, que necesitaba un momento, que lo disculpara y que pronto la vería. Ella simplemente puso su expresión de antes, la de sorpresa, reproche y seriedad, y siguió su camino sin pensar mucho en ello.

***

"Ya empezaba a extrañar estas pruebas, teniente. ¿Cómo estuve?"

Sakura se volteó, un poco sorprendida a pesar de que esperaba que llegaran, para ver a Yurika con cierto entusiasmo en el rostro. Rei la seguía, un poco desanimada y sin hablar. Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde que había terminado la prueba y habían salido las chicas de los tubos usados para las mismas.

"Bastante bien, Yurika. Tus resultados mantienen un nivel efectivo y no has bajado de tus registros previos. Es una buena señal."

Mirando los índices de las proyecciones, con ánimo, sonrió un poco para sí. Jaló a Rei adelante, consigo, y le indicó que vea el indicador también, asumiendo que lo entendía. Se quedó muda, mirando las gráficas por bastante tiempo, sin llegar a comprender lo que decían. Yurika, con desánimo, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero a los pocos instantes fue Sakura quien empezó a explicar todo el teorema de los armónicos y de la sincronización como mecanismo que permitía controlar al Evangelion. Rei, una vez entendido lo que tenía frente a sí, miró con fuerte interés la proyección. Se sorprendió al ver que, aparentemente, sus indicadores no eran tan malos.

"Sin embargo, Rei, parece que has bajado un poco tu sincronización, haciendo referencia con anteriores registros." mencionó Sakura, a la vez que operaba los mandos que tenía enfrente. "¿Todo bien?"

No supo qué decir. Bajó un poco la vista, pasó un poco de tiempo, y dijo que si, de forma poco creíble. Tanto su hermana como Sakura se quedaron un tiempo, mirándola.

"Bueno, deberían irse a bañar y a cambiar. El LCL puede ser muy efectivo para pilotear al Eva, pero es bueno sacárselo de encima para sentirse limpia y renovada…" mencionó Sakura, con cierto ánimo, como buscando terminar con esa tensa situación. Yurika reaccionó de acuerdo y empezó a avanzar, despidiéndose en el proceso y sacando a una distraída Rei de una especie de trance. Sakura, mirando a ambas chicas irse, no pudo dejar de sentirse ligeramente extrañada.

"A pesar de todo, pareciera que Rei sí está sufriendo… Pero entonces, ¿todo esto, y el otro día…? ¿O será algo más?" pensó para sí misma, mirando la puerta cerrarse, y luego siguió procesando los datos de la sincronización.

***

"Bueno Rei, ¿te gustaría explicarme qué está pasando?"

Ligeramente sobresaltada, en pleno acto de sacarse su Plug-Suit, Rei miró a su hermana. Esta le devolvió la mirada, seria, esperando alguna reacción. Nuevamente se sintió decepcionada. Aspiró un poco de aire y comenzó de nuevo:

"Has estado actuando como una tonta desde que entramos al tren, y creo que hasta un poco antes. Digo, no estabas así luego de la batalla, ni durante la semana. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Rei no respondió. Tan solo se quedó ahí, sentada, mirando a su hermana, con cierto enojo en sus ojos.

"Mira, ya sé que no he sido una buena hermana, que te he tratado mal, pero por lo menos sentía que eso ya no te molestaba… Digo, me pude sentir bastante en contacto contigo, y no es que te odie ni nada. Bueno… tanto tiempo sin vernos, no sé qué decir…"

Mirando al lado, cubierta todavía por su Plug-Suit color negro y gris, Yurika intentaba no hacer contacto visual, sintiéndose de cierta forma débil, abierta, extraña. Igualmente se extrañó bastante al sentir a Rei a su lado, tomándole la mano, pero también sin levantar la vista. Su Plug-Suit, todo amarillo y con líneas negras, contrastaba bastante con la oscuridad del suyo.

"No estoy molesta contigo, hermana." llegó a decir, regalando luego una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Yurika se emocionó bastante, aunque retuvo la sensación en su interior. Le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y luego se levantó, con cierto ánimo en el rostro.

"Venga novata, no nos quedemos así. Es importante bañarse, ya escuchaste a Sakura." y se dirigió a una de las duchas del vestidor. Rei, ahora más animada, continuó sacándose el Plug-Suit y se dirigió, a su vez, a una ducha.

***

"_Vamos, vamos…_" se decía a sí misma, en su cabeza, mientras sentía su cuerpo empezar a reclamarle. La distancia, en realidad eterna, se extendía delante, siguiendo la curva hacia arriba que conformaba la rueda de la sección habitable de la nave espacial. Esta generaba la suficiente gravedad para evitar las clásicas atrofias de los primeros viajes espaciales, manteniendo la salud, bienestar y hasta hacía más sencilla la preparación psicológica para la vida en el espacio. Además, hacía una excelente rueda de entrenamiento, proveyendo una interminable pista directa para correr.

"_¡Quince! ¡Vamos!_"

En medio de esta, a trote vivaz, la capitán Margarita Cabrera, piloto Evangelion, cargaba con el cansancio de su entrenamiento diario. Acababa de terminar su decimoquinta vuelta, y seguía para la decimosexta. De pronto, tomándola por sorpresa, se encontró con otro corredor a su izquierda.

"_¡Ignacio!_" exclamó ella, emocionada, entre cortos jadeos de cansancio. El hombre, sin embargo, se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto y seguir corriendo. Todavía se veía medio ausente, y la capitán se limitó a seguir corriendo a su lado, sin hacer mayor problema al respecto.

"_Bueno capitán, ¿qué tiene en mente para cuando estemos en Marte?_" preguntó él de repente, ocasionando que su compañera se emocionara bastante. Ella se puso a hablar de todo, bastante rápido, pero él escuchaba tan sólo parte de ello. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era: no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

***

"Y bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para el resto del día?"

"¿Eh…?"

Yurika, nuevamente, se percató de que su hermana estaba distraída. Se decidió a que ello era parte de su persona, y prefirió tomarlo como costumbre.

"Que te preguntaba si tienes algún plan para el resto del día."

Ambas chicas, sentadas en lugares opuestos, sentían el ruido sordo del tren directo de Erythro a la ciudad mientras avanzaba levitando por las vías. En ese momento se podía ver el exterior, un majestuoso panorama bañado de rojo.

"No tengo nada planeado." respondió Rei, sin mucha emoción. Su hermana, mientras tanto, parecía animarse.

"Bueno, yo he quedado para salir a pasear un momento con Dimitri, un chico del colegio. Creo que lo conoces, ¿no…?" no llegó a terminar de hablar, tomada por sorpresa, ante la reacción de Rei. Esta se había incorporado, adoptando una inusual expresión en su rostro, y la miraba directamente. Yurika se asustó un poco.

"¿Estás saliendo con él?" casi le gritó, sacando a la luz cierto enfado y sobresalto que no solía mostrar. Su hermana, mirando estupefacta, no supo qué responder. Rei, en cambio, se paró y empezó a caminar, sin dirección específica, hasta que, justo entonces, el tren empezó a detenerse y las puertas se abrieron. Yurika, sorprendida, intentó seguir a su hermana, no pudiendo creer aquel arrebato de cólera en esta persona que, hasta hacía tan poco, parecía de lo más mansa y tranquila. Saliendo del tren la vio, ya afuera de la estación, la puerta cerrándose atrás suyo.

***

Llegando tarde, y sintiéndose bastante mal por ello, Dimitri corría hacia la estación directa a Erythro, sintiendo ya el aire que le faltaba y un poco de sudor correrle por el pecho y cuello. Todavía no estaba seguro de por qué iba ahí, a encontrarse con Yurika. Habían quedado para encontrarse de nuevo, ir a pasear por el parque, tal vez comer algo, pero a él no le interesaba tanto. Se sentía raro aún, pensando cómo de repente empezaron a hablar, y de enterarse de que Rei tenía una hermana en Erythro, la cual nunca había mencionado. No entendió del todo esos detalles de lo que ella hacía en Erythro, alejada de la vida cotidiana de la escuela y de los chicos de su edad. Sin embargo, parecía importante. Algo relacionado a su madre, pero no quiso hablar mucho de ello. Sin embargo, en su pensamiento, se sintió extrañado al ver una figura, enfrente suyo, que no esperaba ver. Se acercaba rápidamente, con prisa, y le cortó un intento de saludo al agarrarlo con fuerza y tomarlo de la camisa, arrugando su vestimenta. Dimitri, sorprendido, intentó decir alguna que otra cosa, pero Rei, refulgiendo una extraña ira en sus ojos, lo calló.

"¡¿Cómo es eso de que estás saliendo con mi hermana?!" le gritó en su cara, fuerte y secamente. El, intentando entender lo que sucedía, se trabó las palabras y se quedó mudo, presa de la súbita e inexplicable situación. Atrás, en el fondo, pudo ver a Yurika salir de la estación, pareciendo también molesta o sorprendida, tal vez ambas.

"¡Rei!" la escuchó gritar, enojada, y acercarse rápidamente. Rei, sin embargo, no se inmutaba.

"¡Respóndeme, Dimitri! ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hermana?"

"¡Tan sólo salimos, que ella me pidió…" fue interrumpido por una sonora cachetada que hizo eco en el lugar donde estaban. Luego, casi tan repentino como el golpe, se fue. Dimitri creyó ver lágrimas en los ojos de ella, y no supo qué hacer más que dejarse llevar:

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Rei?" gritó a la chica, que ya estaba lejos, pero esta no se inmutó. El, como intentando defenderse, intentando entender, simplemente siguió gritando frases, sin darse cuenta, en ruso. Esta vez ella se volteó, lo miró, y volvió a decirle aquella palabra que tanto lo atormentaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue un sonoro y profundo grito, que también resonó como un eco en aquel lugar.

***

El día había pasado rápido, y la noche no muy distinto. Aunque podía salir, encontrarse con alguna de sus amigas, o hacer algo, no tuvo mucho interés. Lo que sí, le pasó por la mente la idea de hacer esa llamada, que desde hacía días intentaba hacer. Lo pensó por mucho tiempo, sin decidirse, y al final se quedó sola, aburrida, pensando en Dimitri. ¿Sería cierto eso que dijo Yomiko? ¿A Rei le gustará Dimitri? Confundida, Natsumi concilió el sueno, un poco turbada, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperanzada. La mañana siguiente, sin embargo, se despertó con nuevos ánimos y, en un despegue de valor que no conocía en sí misma, hizo la llamada. Se quedó helada, petrificada, cuando escuchó la voz del chico al otro lado de la línea. Pero, con gran esfuerzo, llegó a musitar un tímido hola. La conversación, después, se siguió por sí misma, y ella se quedó varios minutos, incrédula, sin llegar a procesar en su cabeza lo que acababa de suceder.

***

"¿Un domingo por la mañana?" era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza al capitán Jack Roberts, todavía incrédulo, mientras sostenía el celular holográfico en su mano. La llamada había terminado hacía un minuto, aproximadamente, pero él todavía sujetaba el aparato alto en su mano. Entonces, cuando se percató de ello, lo guardó y fue a su habitación. Adentro estaba Sakura, desperezándose, con las sábanas todavía cubriéndola y los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Sakura, ¿estás despierta?" preguntó Jack, amablemente, mientras ella seguía estirándose en la cama. Abrió los ojos, mirándolo con un rostro precioso, y le hizo sobreentender que sí. "Dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué la comandante me llamaría para que me reúna con ella?"

"No, Jackie… ¿te ha llamado?" le preguntó ella, todavía despertándose, pero con intriga en su voz.

"Si. Tengo que estar en la Central en una hora. Parecía importante."

***

"Buenos días, capitán." escuchó la voz delante suyo, percatándose de quién era. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"Vice-comandante Dezhnev." le respondió formalmente, siguiendo el estilo militar, pero sin mayores gestos.

"Supongo que viene a ver a nuestra querida comandante, ¿me equivoco?" le cuestionó él mientras empezaba a avanzar a su lado, acompañándolo.

"Esto… no, sí vengo a ver a la comandante." le respondió Jack, algo confundido.

"Una respuesta lógica a una pregunta con trampa…" se rió un poco, y luego siguió. "_Está bien_, capitán. Venga conmigo."

Siguieron por varias estructuras de la Central que Jack conocía pero no había visto. "Tener una operaria de enamorada realmente paga…" pensó, como solía hacer ocasionalmente, y se divirtió ante la situación. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaban entrando por una sección que él no conocía, y supuso que Sakura tampoco. Llegaron, finalmente, a una puerta de seguridad, la cual era el único detalle visible en una bastante maciza pared que parecía extenderse en decenas de metros antes de cortar con el resto de la estructura. No parecía ser de fácil acceso.

"Este lugar, oficialmente, usted no lo conoce, capitán." le dio un guiño el viejo hombre, haciendo más explícito su mensaje. Pocos segundos después, manteniendo una cierta expresión en su rostro, le preguntó: "¿Nos entendemos?"

"Por supuesto, Vice-comandante"

"Muy bien, y deje de llamarme así. Me hace sentir viejo." le respondió, sonriendo, y luego se dirigió a la puerta. No había paneles ni mecanismos visibles, y Jack pudo calcular que sería casi imposible simplemente forzarla. El vice-comandante, sin embargo, tan sólo se paró frente a la misma, sereno.

"_Ábrete._" dijo, con voz firme pero no muy alta, en ruso, y la puerta retrocedió, metiéndose después en la pared. Adentro la poca luz no permitía ver mucho, pero Jack no dudó de entrar después del vice-comandante. Una vez ambos hombres entraron, la puerta se regresó y cerró.

***

"Bienvenido, capitán." escuchó la petulante y fácil de reconocer voz de la comandante. La oscuridad no le permitía ver mucho, pero casi al instante un fulgor verde empezó a llenar la estancia. Pudo ver, entonces, un pasadizo de metal suspendido en lo que parecía ser una inmensa altura, con tanques llenos de algún líquido verdoso, extendiéndose para abajo hasta donde el ojo podía ver. En el pasamano, apoyada, la comandante lo miraba, de brazos cruzados, con expresión divertida, mientras la luz volvía a atenuarse hasta quedar en la oscuridad de nuevo. Jack creyó reconocer aquella estación en la que se encontraba.

"No me imaginaba que usted disfrutaba de las teatralidades, comandante." mencionó Jack, aparentando no estar sorprendido después de todo lo que había ocurrido. En realidad, se sentía abrumado.

"Ocasionalmente son necesarias, capitán, para cumplir nuestros objetivos." volvió a aumentar el fulgor verde, haciendo visibles a la comandante y al vice-comandante momentáneamente. Ella no había cambiado su postura en lo más mínimo. "Pero siéntase seguro, capitán, de que no lo vamos a matar ni nada de por el estilo… todavía."

Aquello, en vez de darle seguridad a Jack, le hizo sentirse más presa de un oscuro complot. Sin embargo, no tenía por qué dudar de aquellas palabras. Además, pensándolo lógicamente, la comandante no se habría dado tantos problemas si no fuera por algo importante.

"Nuevamente tiene un uso para mí…" pensó para sí mismo, recobrando un poco de su confianza.

***

"Pero, ¿por qué habría de reaccionar así?" preguntó Natsumi, un poco consternada, después de escuchar lo que Dimitri le había contado. Ella, a su lado, miraba el parque extenderse en todas direcciones, cubriendo la visión con el verde de aquellos árboles, todos iguales, todos lo mismo. El sonido del agua fluyendo, el pequeño riachuelo artificial que manaba de la pileta central y recorría casi toda la extensión, cortaba el silencio abrumador. No había venido mucho a este lugar, nunca había entrado a esa parte, sentado en aquella banca, pero al menos estaba con él, y eso la hacía sentir bien. Pero ahora, habiendo escuchado lo que había pasado, se sentía preocupada. Rei, su amiga, había estado actuando extraño últimamente. Simplemente parecía más agresiva, menos amistosa. Aunque bueno, en todas las ocasiones Dimitri estaba cerca…

"Simplemente no lo sé… bueno, desde aquella ocasión nos hemos distanciado un poco, como que no nos sentimos tan cómodos estando juntos… pero no hubiera creído que ella estuviera molesta…"

Se escuchaba pesar en su voz, casi hasta un profundo dolor, una lamentación. Natsumi, apenada, no supo qué hacer, pero, sin realmente darse cuenta, lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Este, un poco sobresaltado, simplemente se quedó mirando, confundido en una mezcla de emociones. Se puso a acariciarle la cabeza, como si le arreglara el cabello, y el tiempo siguió adelante.

"¿Eh… qué dijiste?" preguntó Natsumi, confundida, luego de escuchar unas palabras en un idioma que no conocía.

"Que si te gustaría ir a comer algo. Disculpa, en ocasiones se me escapa el ruso." le respondió él, sonriendo. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Luego se levantaron y dirigieron a través del parque, buscando un lugar para comer.

***

Mirando su instrumento con fijeza, Rei se decidió a que no tenía ganas de practicar. Seguía molesta, confundida, enojada con Dimitri. Estaba considerando, seriamente, no asistir el día siguiente al colegio, así le vaya mal y pierda notas. Aunque, al final, no quería dejar de lado sus responsabilidades. Esperaba alguna especie de milagro.

Sorprendida por el sonido de su celular, salió de sus ensoñaciones. Lo recogió y se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Jack, al otro lado, diciéndole que en unas horas habría una importante reunión en la Central. Dijo que la recogería en la estación de tren, en Erythro, al anochecer. Luego colgó.

***

–Rei, soy Yurika. ¿Recibiste el mensaje de la reunión en la Central? Mira, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Encuéntrame antes en la estación del tren, y vamos juntas. No quiero que malinterpretes lo que sucede. Te espero ahí.

***

"_Atención: llamado a la capitán Margarita Cabrera. Atención: llamado a la capitán Margarita Cabrera. Se le solicita en el puente_." escuchó nuevamente, ya aburrida de esa misma notificación, y maldijo por quinta vez su suerte. Dejó el libro, separó la página, y se alistó para ir.

* * *

Saludos humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

"Les entrego el número 7 (y la tierra tembló)"  
Nada tan bíblico, simplemente Rei y Dimitri están tan peleados que de esa no los saca ni la Doctora Corazón. También, Rei y Yurika se llevan bien, al menos mejor (pareciera, pero ahora... bueno...), y Natsumi pareciera haber realizado su añorado sueño de salir con Dimitri. Tal vez tenga suerte, tal vez Rei se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos reprimidos, tal vez simplemente tome una escopeta y los mate a todos, ya todo viene poco a poco.

Y algo importante, una primera impresión de la querida capitán, latinoamericana, que le gusta leer Jorge Luis Borges. Por si acaso, Ficciones es uno de sus libros más conocidos de cuentos, y bastante bueno debo agregar.  
(un poco de literatura de verdad no nos hace daño, aunque por decir esto ya no me sigan leyendo...)

Para finalizar... reunión secreta... ¿qué pasó con Jack y la comandante ahí, en el cuarto oscuro? ¿Por qué hace llamado general un domingo en la noche? ¿Por qué Margarita, si supuestamente está en una nave espacial en camino a Marte, también es llamada? ¿Por qué Dimitri es tan inútil para arrojarle bebidas heladas encima a Natsumi? ¿Y por qué hago tantas preguntas sin sentido?

Muchas gracias Himp Buen Hombre, El Observador, El Pollo Guapo (para todos los que han jugado Age of Empires III), mis amigas La Condesa, Aleria, mi loca enamorada que cada vez me vuelve más loco (ahora estoy viendo Evangelion con ella, que diversión), y a todos ustedes por tomarse la molestia, esfuerzo, pesar, desagrado, de leer mis cosas raras que escribo.

Hasta la próxima o hasta siempre (totalmente plageado de Galileo Gall)


	8. 8

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

8 – Un Poco de Tiempo… ¿Nuevamente?

--

"¡Pero te estoy diciendo que tan sólo me estaba ayudando con lo del colegio, para habituarme y entender las cosas!" casi gritaba Yurika mientras Rei, impasible, mantenía su mirada al lado. "Venga… que yo no conozco a nadie ahí… y fue agradable tener alguien con quien hablar. Además, ¿sabías que…?"

"¡Ya basta, Yurika! ¡No me interesa!" le gritó Rei de vuelta, totalmente molesta, mientras su hermana retrocedía, sentada en su asiento, indignada. El tren ya había avanzado bastante, y estaba próximo a su destino.

"¿Sabes algo…? ¡Ya no me importa!" le regresó Yurika, igualmente molesta. "Estaba intentando arreglar las cosas, que veas que no pasa nada, que nomás ese chico me estaba haciendo compañía, ¡pero ya no me importa! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, estoy harta de intentar razonar contigo!"

Rei no contestó. Se quedó mirando al exterior, molesta, mientras que terminaban de pasar los pocos instantes antes de que el tren se detuviera. Una vez las puertas se abrieron, ambas chicas salieron al exterior, por caminos distintos, sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra.

***

"Gracias por la prontitud, capitán. Me alegro de poder contar con su eficiencia." apremió la comandante, aunque manteniendo su tono frío y poco emotivo, mientras Jack entraba al puesto de mando de la Central. Atrás de él venía una distante Rei, aparentemente más seria de lo habitual. Yurika ya se encontraba ahí, desde hacía pocos minutos.

"Siempre dispuestos, ¿eh comandante?" agregó Jack, con un tono algo animado, y luego la puerta se cerró atrás suyo. "Vice-comand… Gregory…"

El hombre sonrió, también animado, y luego se dirigió al resto de presentes: "Bueno, _rompamos la sorpresa_. No creo que ustedes lo sepan, pero a partir de la aparición del primer ángel, aquí en Marte, se han estado haciendo negociaciones con los líderes de las potencias dominantes, y se ha establecido un plan de acción que ya está puesto en marcha."

Ambas chicas, sorprendidas, se limitaron a mirar con más interés al hombre que hablaba. Jack, sin embargo, no parecía muy sorprendido.

"Para decirlo de la forma más sencilla posible…" tomó la palabra la comandante. "…dentro de una semana estará llegando una expedición procedente de la Confederación Latinoamericana, vieja aliada del Imperio… y en esta se encuentra un piloto Evangelion que mandan para asistirnos y encargarse de liderar el enfrentamiento contra los ángeles."

Ambas chicas reaccionaron visiblemente ante aquello, no sabiendo qué hacer o decir.

"Estamos entrando en comunicación con ellos dentro de un par de minutos, para conocernos y establecer, esperamos, relaciones de amistad… ¿Tienen preguntas o algo que decir?"

"Yo SI tengo algo que decir, madre." se escuchó a Yurika, casi gritando, presentando su queja. "¿Cómo así es que simplemente mandan a alguien para hacer NUESTRO trabajo? ¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?! ¿Me vas a decir que simplemente te vas a quedar ahí parada mientras militares se agarran Erythro y todo lo que tenemos?"

Se quedó mirando, sin cambiar su postura, y luego dirigió su mirada a Rei, que parecía sobresaltada con lo que ocurría.

"¿Rei…?"

Ella, trabándose con sus propias palabras, no supo qué hacer o decir. Mostró una lastimosa respuesta, sin llegar a decir cosa alguna, y luego la comandante dirigió su mirada a Jack.

"¿Capitán…?"

"Bueno, esto implica cambios… bastante drásticos. Supongo que la pregunta importante aquí es: ¿qué va a suceder?"

La comandante se contentó. Miró un momento al frente, como pensativa, y luego se volteó y revisó la consola holográfica que tenía atrás suyo. Esta presentó una proyección en blanco, sin mostrar cosa alguna.

"Tenemos unos pocos segundos antes de que se establezca la conexión. Antes que nada, colóquense estos interpretadores en su oído derecho, para poder comunicarnos con ellos…" dijo mientras les entregaba unos dispositivos que parecían audífonos antiguos, bastante más grandes de lo habitual. Tenían una pequeña pantalla holográfica que leía el idioma al cual se convertía: japonés.

"Entonces…" continuó, una vez todos se habían colocado los interpretadores. "…lo más importante a aclarar es que nadie está tomando cargo por nosotros; simplemente vamos a tener que aguantar y consentir un piloto Evangelion más. Aparte de eso, el capitán Jack Roberts va a asumir el cargo de jefe de operaciones del centro de mando de Erythro, encargándose de las situaciones relacionadas con los ataques de ángeles… y de los pilotos Evangelion que los confronten…" un sonido leve, inusual, empezó a cortar su discurso. La comandante se volteó, sin cambiar su postura, y se quedó frente a la proyección en blanco.

"Atención, complejo de Erythro, aquí la Primera Columna. Este es el almirante _Hernando de la Candelaria Domínguez_, del crucero de batalla _Emancipación_. Por favor responda." se escuchó una voz de extraños acentos, hablando un dificultoso pero claro japonés. Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, la proyección empezó a formar siluetas que fueron solidificándose hasta presentar la clara imagen de un hombre mayor, totalmente uniformado de militar, oculto detrás de unos lentes oscuros, redondos y pequeños. Su sombrero de oficial militar, al igual que su uniforme, se diferenciaba bastante de los de la Flota, más grisáceos.

"_Aquí el vice-comandante Gregory Dezhnev, del complejo de Erythro. Los recibimos fuerte y claro_." habló el hombre de al lado de la comandante, en castellano más o menos bien pronunciado. Rei llegó a escuchar parte de esa extraña lengua, de la cual poco conocía, antes de que el interpretador, en su oído derecho, comenzara a cambiar el discurso a japonés.

"_Muy bien, vice-comandante. Si no es mucha molestia, continuaremos el resto del discurso en nuestra lengua._"

"Afirmativo, almirante." se hizo un corto momento de tensión, terminando la primera formalidad. Luego el vice-comandante se volteó, dirigiéndose a la comandante, y retrocedió unos pasos. "Si me permite, le presento a la comandante Natalya Ikari, jefa de operaciones del complejo de Erythro y persona de mayor autoridad en nuestras instalaciones."

La comandante caminó unos pasos hasta quedar en medio de la proyección, mostrándose plenamente al almirante.

"_He escuchado de usted, comandante. Me alegro de poder conocerla por fin… así sea mediante este crudo sistema_."

"Muchas gracias, almirante. Nosotros aquí nos sentimos ansiosos de su pronta llegada."

El hombre de la proyección, aunque no presentaba mayores rasgos faciales a través de sus lentes y su poco emotivo rostro, que parecía hecho de granito, dio atisbos de mostrarse complacido.

"_Bueno comandante, si no le molesta, solicito que nos dirijamos al punto de esta transmisión_."

"Estoy de acuerdo, almirante."

Justo en ese momento, varias proyecciones mostraron esquemáticas que parecían catalogar un gran número de naves de combate. Aparte, un informe detallado mostraba todo lo que la expedición traía para abastecer a la colonia marciana, incluyendo provisiones, materiales, y los datos del nuevo piloto Evangelion. Rei, desde atrás, llegó a ver la imagen. ¡Era una chica!

"Esto bastará por ahora, almirante." mencionó la comandante, con rostro complacido pero manteniendo su seriedad habitual, luego de darle un rápido vistazo a las proyecciones. "Tendremos mayor oportunidad de intercambiar datos y negociar lo que sea necesario cuando les demos el encuentro, en aproximadamente tres días."

"_Muy bien, comandante_." mencionó ahora el hombre, que permanecía impasible, sin muestra alguna de emoción. "_Y ahora, si me permite, quisiera introducir a la capitán Margarita Cabrera, piloto Evangelion designada a sus complejos marcianos_."

La comandante miró con interés mientras la proyección cambiaba y presentaba, ahora, a una chica no mayor de dieciséis años, de piel ligeramente tostada, largos y marrones cabellos rizados que le llegaban hasta la espalda alta, y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, acentuados por un buen par de lentes. Estaba completamente uniformada, como una militar, y sujetaba en su mano derecha un rifle bastante masivo, apoyado en el piso. Estaba bastante derecha, con la mano izquierda en la espalda, a modo de descanso.

"Saludos comandante." habló una emotiva voz que pronunciaba un bastante aceptable acento japonés.

"Saludos capitán. Supongo que estará entusiasmada de venir a formar parte de nuestras humildes instalaciones."

"Bastante entusiasmada, comandante. Y no se preocupe por lo humilde, que yo no soy de Nueva Moscú ni tanto. Sus instalaciones serán todo un lujo para mi, se lo puedo asegurar." contestó con ese ánimo que a la comandante le pareció totalmente inusual. Había aprovechado para estudiar a aquella chica, que decían era todo un prodigio, pero no esperaba que fuera así. Sin embargo, lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era lo que había mencionado el almirante antes: "¿designada?"

"Me alegro de escuchar eso, capitán. Entonces, será hasta dentro de tres días. Iré personalmente a recibir a su flota."

"Muy bien, comandante. Estaré esperando el momento."

Y se cortó la transmisión.

***

"_Parece que causó una buena impresión, capitán_." dijo el almirante, sin cambiar su postura ni la expresión de su rostro.

"¿_En serio_?" le comentó ella de vuelta, sorprendida. "_Por favor, es obvio que se atragantó su disgusto. Los japoneses son muy orgullosos, señor. Para ellos nuestra expedición es, cariñosamente hablando, una patada en la masculinidad_."

Empezó a retirarse, no muy entusiasmada, pensando en los tres días de lapso para darles el encuentro.

"¿_Qué es lo que tiene en mente entonces, capitán_?" escuchó nuevamente la voz del almirante, quien todavía no se había inmutado. La capitán se detuvo, volteó, y miró en dirección al hombre.

"_Nada_." dijo, con una aplastante honestidad. "_Pero todos tenemos un trabajo que hacer, y no pienso dejar de cumplir el mío_."

***

Mirando con cierta extrañeza, el profesor leía un mensaje en la pequeña proyección holográfica sobre el escritorio de su oficina. Tomó nota de lo que decía y se dirigió al salón de clases, en el que esperaban sus alumnos. Una vez adentro, el jefe de clase, Dimitri Dezhnev, se levantó y ordenó al resto de la clase a levantarse también, saludar, y luego sentarse. El profesor se paró frente a la clase, como lo hacía todos los días para comenzar a dictar los cursos, pero ahora se le notaba más serio.

"Me han informado que su compañera de clase, Rei Ikari, no va a poder asistir por una semana entera, debido a labores especiales que tiene que cumplir en el complejo de Erythro." se quedó mirando un momento a los alumnos presentes, para ver su reacción. Casi todos se vieron confundidos, y hubo uno que otro murmullo por ahí. "Por lo tanto…" se hizo silencio de nuevo. "…tengo que apuntar a alguno de ustedes para que le siga y entregue los informes y tareas que se vallan acumulando durante ese período."

Esperó un momento, sin que hubiera mayor reacción, y luego se acercó a Dimitri, nombrándolo debido a su responsabilidad como jefe de clase. Este aceptó, confuso, y luego se sentó, mostrándose completamente desanimado. Al otro lado del salón, atenta, Yurika veía con detalles su reacción, sintiéndose preocupada por lo que veía. A poca distancia, igualmente, Natsumi sentía su pesar, y empezó a buscar alguna forma de animarlo, más tarde, cuando tuvieran tiempo.

***

De todas las cosas que pasaban por la mente de Rei Ikari en ese momento, bastante confundida, nadie hubiera creído que eso era lo que no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, una y otra vez, casi hasta el cansancio: "un destructor".

El espaciopuerto, aunque era una instalación con propósitos y dirección civil, estaba más bien convertido en una base militar. Varias naves de combate descansaban en sus atracaderos y hangares, algunas en reparación, algunas prácticamente abandonadas, algunas listas y en espera para cualquier emergencia. En ese momento, sin embargo, la actividad era frenética: cinco de las trece naves estaban terminando su preparación para despegar y enrumbarse al punto de encuentro con la denominada Primera Columna: la expedición procedente de la Confederación Latinoamericana. Y, en medio de todo, descansando en uno de los gigantescos atracaderos, El Escribano II cautivaba a Rei. Aquella nave, un destructor, había sido destruida en el ataque del primer ángel, pero luego de exhaustivos trabajos de salvamento se había logrado aprovechar lo que quedó para reconstruir, casi desde los soportes centrales, una muy moderna y potente embarcación, término actualizado para considerar naves espaciales de grandes dimensiones.

"No la esperaba lista todavía, pero cabe mencionar que los rusos saben construir sus naves…" escuchó una voz a su derecha. Sorprendida, se volteó rápidamente, impactada de ver a su madre, la comandante, ahí parada, también observando la gigante construcción que les permitiría salir del abrazo gravitacional del planeta.

"Si… supongo que si…"

"Es extraño…" empezó a decir, lenta y pausadamente. "…yo misma me puse a supervisar el proceso de salvamento de esta nave. Incluso tuvimos que quitar personal y equipo de la reconstrucción del Alekzandr II, un crucero de batalla… con cooperación de la Flota, por supuesto."

"¿Es cierto…?" empezó Rei, tímidamente. "¿…es cierto que esta era la nave de Jack, y que fue destruida durante el ataque del primer ángel…?"

"Si, así fue." contestó la comandante, con su usual frialdad. "Y el maldito tuvo suerte de no haber estado de turno, porque nadie sobrevivió al ataque. Pero ya no discutamos eso."

Por primera vez la comandante se volteó y miró a Rei directamente, con su usual seriedad pero mirando como a través de ella. Rei, por su parte, miraba de reojo, haciendo un tímido contacto visual.

"Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar, Rei…" comenzó la comandante, dejando una corta pausa. "Pero ahora vamos a alistarnos para el viaje: tenemos un itinerario muy apretado, más tarde tendremos tiempo."

Y se fue, caminando hacia la rampa de acceso, dejando sola a Rei, ahí, desconcertada, todavía un poco mirando la grandiosidad del espaciopuerto, pero más mirando a su madre desaparecer en la distancia.

***

"¡Y una mierda!" resonó el grito del almirante Pyotr Gregonovich, a lo largo de varios pasillos y compartimentos del Mijail Alekzandr, luego de recibir el mensaje. Estaba en su habitación, detrás de su escritorio, hacía tan sólo unos momentos disfrutando de la vieja música instrumental clásica y tradicional rusa, entre otras de varios compositores ya considerados legendarios, cuando le llegó el comunicado de que estaban intentando contactarlo. Apagó la música, de buenos ánimos, y observó la imagen de Jack Roberts aparecer en una proyección holográfica. Menos de un minuto después su cabeza echaba humo.

"Capitán, usted estará a cargo del complejo de Erythro, pero en lo que respecta a las fuerzas militares y a la Flota Espacial Imperial Rusa en el sector marciano, mi autoridad sobrepasa cualquiera. ¡¿Cómo así se le ocurre venir a decirme, a su oficial superior, que el Mijail Alekzandr ha sido asignado a escoltar a la expedición extranjera?!"

"Tan sólo estoy transmitiendo un mensaje, directo de Nueva Moscú y de la oficina del mismo Emperador."

Ahora ya sin los vendajes, el almirante pudo golpear su escritorio con ambas manos a la vez, expresando su cólera al respecto.

"He leído el informe, Jack. Sin embargo, se había asignado una delegación menor, de cuatro naves, para escoltar a la expedición, además de poner a los nuevos efectivos bajo la jurisdicción de la Flota Espacial Imperial Rusa, a menos que se reciban contraórdenes de Novo Sao Salvador de Gerais, del gabinete de la Confederación Latinoamericana, o de la misma señora representante. ¡¿Por qué entonces me tienen que mandar también, y con este buque cosechacometas?!"

"Por lo que me han informado, decidieron aumentar una nave a la escolta, además de considerar su propia presencia como un gesto de buena fe. Fuera de eso, lo que el nuevo informe dice es que se tomó esto en consideración debido al peligro considerable de encontrar un ángel en ruta, que intercepte a la expedición y ponga en peligro la operación…" Jack, aunque intentaba mantener una postura formal, no llegaba a ocultar el nerviosismo del momento. Se tomó un momento, luego del cual continuó. "Es una posibilidad, nadie nunca sabe, y bueno, con su experiencia combatiendo los ángeles, su presencia es más que grata."

"Esa clase de halagos baratos son para novatos que buscan carrera, pero lo que dice es bastante cierto, Jack… Vale, ¡maldición! Jugaré este juego de nuevo, malditos políticos…" gritó como para el aire mientras Jack tan sólo le regresaba una tímida sonrisa. "Sin embargo… será mejor que me suelten el mando cuando se presente una situación, sin que nadie contravenga mi autoridad… ¡¿y por qué demonios no han reparado todavía mi nave?!"

***

Todavía un poco acalorado por la conversación, recuperando el aire, el capitán Jack Roberts puso ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y dio un par de pasos atrás, distrayéndose. No se sentía cómodo teniendo que darle tal mensaje al almirante, considerando el favor que recientemente le había pedido, aparte del hecho de que él siempre había sido un hombre orgulloso. Fuera de eso, pensaba Jack, realmente debe ser desagradable que se demoren en reconstruir su nave.

"Bueno, eso salió bien, capitán." escuchó la voz del vice-comandante, a su lado, entre divertida y considerada.

"Si, claro, pero ahora el hombre va a poner mi cara en su diana para dardos… al menos por un par de días."

"_No me extrañaría para nada_."

La Central de Erythro, ahora un lugar bastante despoblado debido a la mayor actividad en el espaciopuerto, regalaba una extraña sensación lúgubre, de soledad, y también un poco de aburrimiento. Jack se encontraba parado en el punto más alto, observando la reconstrucción todavía en proceso, aún con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. Apoyado en la baranda, el vice-comandante Gregory Dezhnev, vistiendo su usual traje sencillo pero elegante, de color ligeramente oscuro y sin corbata, lo seguía con la vista.

"Una semana…" empezó Jack, pensativo. "…Me parece irónico que por una vez la comandante me apunte un buen puesto, sin amenazas ni supuestos, y justo deje el fuerte por tal cantidad de tiempo…" se tomó su tiempo, miró a su acompañante, y luego siguió. "Sin embargo, también me parece extraño. ¿Qué opina usted, Gregory?"

"_Divertido_." comentó, con una pequeña risa. "Por supuesto que ella tenía que ir, siendo la persona civil de más rango en las instalaciones; al igual que el almirante Gregonovich, siendo el oficial militar de más rango. Pero creo que eso no es lo que le preocupa, capitán."

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas, como si se leyeran las mentes. Luego de unos pocos segundos el vice-comandante continuó: "Para comenzar, nunca cabe menospreciar la probabilidad de que un ángel vuelva a atacar durante esta semana que estamos recibiendo a nuestros _visitantes_. Usted sabe eso bastante bien, capitán. Sin embargo, ese no es mi punto." se volvieron a mirar con extrañeza, y luego continuó. "Mi punto es que, al parecer, usted está sorprendido de que Rei vaya también a recibirlos."

Jack, por una vez, abrió bastante los ojos. Tenía bastante razón, debía admitirlo; él había estado extrañado justamente por eso. Era claro que llevar a un piloto y unidad Evangelion en la escolta sería una buena idea, como medida de seguridad y como gesto, políticamente hablando. Sin embargo, ¿por qué Rei y no Yurika? Se podían pensar varias razones, pero igual le extrañaba, aunque ni siquiera sabía porqué.

"Usted va a pensar que leo mentes, capitán…" empezó el vice-comandante. "…pero lo cierto es que esta clase de deducciones son bastante sencillas. La comandante es una persona muy malinterpretada, y yo a las justas he llegado a entenderla un poco. Usted, igualmente, casi irradia cierto apego que ha desarrollado por la pequeña Rei. Asusta un poco, debo decirlo, pero no tiene ni cara ni gesto de degenerado, al menos le daré eso…" se tomó un momento, en el cual Jack pareció querer protestar pero no llegó a decir nada. "Mi punto es que la comandante también lo ha notado, y, está de más decirlo, la mujer sigue siendo la madre de la niña, a pesar de haber estado ambas separadas por tanto tiempo."

Jack, por una vez, vio al hombre con otros ojos, sorprendido.

"No por nada ella le ha sido tan hostil, después de lo cercanos que se volvieron usted y Rei, pero eso no quiere decir que ella ahora lo vea a usted con otros ojos."

"Entonces no estaré recibiendo ninguna invitación a cenar próximamente, ¿verdad?"

El vice-almirante, al entender el comentario, dejó soltar varias risas por un momento. "_Cierto, cierto_…" se tomó un momento para calmarse. "Pero a lo que voy es que la comandante sigue siendo la madre de la niña, y eso es algo que no se rompe."

Nuevamente un corto momento de silencio, luego del cual Jack, ahora con más seriedad, tomó la palabra.

"Un tiempo juntas… las dos…" lo miró directamente, intrigado. "¿Estarán bien?"

"Por supuesto que estarán bien, capitán. Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es si seguirán estando bien una vez regresen."

* * *

Neon Génesis Evangelion: Segunda Agenda

8 – Reunión

--

Ya con unas cuantas horas desde el despegue, bastante distancia de la superficie y menos atracción gravitatoria, las naves designadas para interceptar y escoltar a la llamada Primera Columna se encontraban en preparación para iniciar los mecanismos de gravedad artificial que permitirían a sus ocupantes funcionar con normalidad. La actividad, aunque cotidiana y regularizada, era frenética, y en medio de todo una solitaria y confundida Rei miraba para todos lados, sin saber qué hacer.

"_Atención a todo el personal, comienza giro gravitatorio en menos veinte minutos_."

"…ya, ya voy…" maldecía Rei, para sí misma, mientras se balanceaba por las barandas y soportes que cubrían cada tramo del recorrido. Llevaba consigo sus maletas, atadas a la espalda, e intentaba manejar las fuerzas apropiadas para moverse en la dirección apropiada y no estrellarse o pasarse de largo. Sentía sus piernas volando en todas direcciones, inútiles, y sus brazos también unas extensiones sin sentido que revoloteaban por el corredor. Por lo menos llevaba su cabello recogido dentro de un gorro especial, y pantalones largos que se amarraban a los zapatos. Lo que sí sentía que podía perder en cualquier momento era su cruz de metal, que veía volando frente a su rostro. Cada tanto intentaba sujetarla mientras buscaba también no perder el rumbo o el balance.

"_Atención a todo el personal, comienza giro gravitatorio en menos quince minutos_."

"¡Rei, apúrate de una buena vez!" escuchó el grito de su madre, más adelante. Llegó finalmente a una entrada bastante inusual, como una puerta pero de apariencia extraña, ligeramente curva, considerablemente más gruesa que la mayoría de puertas que había visto. Ahí la esperaba su madre, sujeta de las barandas con ambos brazos y un pie. Llevaba puesta un traje de cuerpo completo, ceñido, que se amarraba también en los zapatos y manos. Sus lentes se sujetaban a sí mismos, pero, al igual que Rei, usaba un gorro especial para el cabello. Rei todavía no se acostumbraba a verla de esa forma.

"Bueno, ¿vas a entrar?" le preguntó, más bien apurándola, y luego ayudó a Rei a pasar la exclusa. Una vez ambas pasaron, unas luces se activaron y registraron que todo el personal de aquella zona de la nave había entrado exitosamente, y lentamente la exclusa se fue cerrando. Ambas, Rei y la comandante, se quedaron mirando el suceso, momentáneamente, y luego siguieron su rumbo.

"_Atención a todo el personal, comienza giro gravitatorio en menos diez minutos_."

Se impulsaron por medio de unas barras en las paredes, que hacían la misma de escaleras, y después de poco llegaron a una sección transparente que permitía ver un pasillo con muchas puertas, curvándose a la distancia, hacia arriba, hasta perderse de vista. Rei vio cómo su madre confirmaba el lugar y luego le dijo que ahí era; con accionar un mecanismo se deslizó parte de la pared, entraron al corredor, y por medio de las barandas y soportes que cubrían todo el tramo llegaron a una habitación de dos camas, la compuerta abierta, y entraron. Una vez adentro, la compuerta se cerró tras ellas.

"_Atención a todo el personal, comienza giro gravitatorio en menos cinco minutos_."

"_Muy bien señores, quiero luces verdes en todo_." empezó a mandar el almirante Pyotr Gregonovich, de muy buen humor, desde el centro del puesto de mando del Escribano II, del cual había conseguido dirección por medio de unos cuantos favores, reputación, y su mismo rango y responsabilidades dentro de la Flota.

"_Todo el personal está en posición, todas las amarraderas sujetan_."

"¿_Los civiles_?"

"_También, señor_."

"_Muy bien_…" se contentó, quitándose su principal preocupación de encima. "_Entonces empecemos_…"

Se puso a llamar cada sistema principal de operaciones de la nave, después de cada cual el operario respectivo le daba la señal de todo listo. Al final contactó con el puesto de mando secundario, dentro de la zona habitacional, y confirmó que también todo listo. Se paró erguido, mirando las proyecciones fijamente:

"_Active giro gravitatorio_."

Justo en ese momento, con un leve sonido mecánico y eléctrico, Rei sintió el leve movimiento empezar a empujarla primero hacia un lado, cada vez con más fuerza, y luego hacia el piso, efectivamente dándole gravedad. Ella, amarrada a su asiento dentro de la habitación, con su madre a su lado, no pudo sino maravillarse ante el suceso que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida.

"_Giro gravitatorio en funcionamiento óptimo, almirante. No hemos detectado ningún inconveniente_."

"_Muchas gracias. Alférez, contacte al puesto de mando secundario; avíseles que vamos para allá_."

***

"¡Eh, Dimitri!"

Tomado por sorpresa, Dimitri Dezhnev se volteó, buscando quién lo llamaba. Había reconocido la voz, pero igual era algo bastante nuevo para él.

"Natsumi, hola." respondió al ver a la chica justo atrás suyo, sin aire por haber estado corriendo. "Me sorprende, por fin me estás llamando por mi nombre."

Natsumi, que no se había dado cuenta de ello, se ruborizó al instante, avergonzada.

"Si… bueno, creo que ahora nos podemos tener la confianza para hablar así, ¿no crees?" y se rió un poco, disimulando su verguenza muy pobremente. Dimitri también encontró divertido el hecho de que eso mismo él le había dicho a ella, hace algún tiempo.

"Bueno…" dijo una frase en ruso, sin darse cuenta, y Natsumi lo miró extrañada. Ahora él se avergonzó, y casi instantáneamente se disculpó.

"No, decía que…" pero fue interrumpido por un cercano "Hey". Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Yurika venir caminando, bastante tranquila. "¿Interrumpo algo?"

***

Escuchando el sonido del comunicador de su habitación, Rei se levantó, sorprendida, y fue a contestar. Ahí, en el muro, una pequeña proyección puso el rostro de su madre, mirándola con seriedad.

"Rei, necesito que vengas. Sigue las indicaciones, y no te demores." y se cortó la transmisión. Luego de un par de segundos, todavía sorprendida, Rei se levantó y tomó su Personal nuevo, que su madre le había dado apenas habían entrado al Escribano II. Era una pantalla pequeña, sencilla y portátil, no mayor que la palma de su mano y delgada como una hoja de papel. Sin embargo, era bastante resistente. En una de las caras se veía una descarga de información, y una vez finalizada se proyectó una imagen tridimensional que mostraba las rutas principales dentro de la nave espacial. Había una ruta marcada, que mostraba el camino que Rei debía seguir.

"Vaya…" se dijo Rei a sí misma, sorprendida. "Este tipo de cosas no hay en la ciudad…"

Se quedó un rato mirando el sencillo aparato, que parecía ser una especie de tecnología superminiaturizada de los proyectores holográficos industriales y comerciales, y empezó a avanzar, pensando que sería mejor no mantenerlo a la vista. Lo guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón, que ahora sí podía usar porque estaba con gravedad artificial, y salió de su habitación.

***

"Bueno, ¿entonces qué piensas hacer?"

"En verdad, no lo sé…"

Quedándose un corto momento simplemente mirando al frente, al horizonte, Dimitri pensaba. Recién hace poco había conocido a Yurika, hermana de Rei, y había llegado un poco a desagradarle su comportamiento, bastante inusual. Aunque también, justo ahora, después de hablar con ella, le descubrió un lado más serio, más preocupado.

"Vamos, Dezhnev hijo… ¿ninguna idea?"

Ella rió un poco, conciente de que eso lo molestaba, pero no le hizo mayor énfasis. El simplemente le regresó una mirada seria, ligeramente molesta.

"Supongo que intentaré hablar con ella, ¿no…?" pero fue interrumpido por el grito de una chica, detrás de ellos, por ahí cerca. Ambos, con los ojos muy abiertos, se voltearon a la vez para ver a Natsumi, roja de vergüenza, echada en el piso, que al parecer justo se había caído.

"Hola…" saludó, incluso más roja de vergüenza, y con una sonrisa que la delataba por completo.

"Bueno, ya que estamos con esto, ¿por qué no vienes y te sientas aquí con nosotros?" le dijo Yurika, sin mucho ánimo, y la ayudó a levantarse. Dimitri, igualmente, fue a ver cómo ayudaba.

"¿También eres amiga de Rei…?" le preguntó Yurika, casi como al aire, a lo cual Natsumi asintió suavemente con la cabeza. "Yo soy Yurika, hermana de Rei."

***

Con un poco de temor, aunque consiente de que había hecho lo que el aparato le indicaba, Rei llamó a la puerta que leía una frase en ruso que no pudo entender. Parecía importante, sin embargo. Pero, antes de que pudiera examinarla con más detenimiento, la puerta se abrió, deslizándose hacia la izquierda y perdiéndose dentro de la pared, como todas las puertas que había visto en la nave. Todavía algo temerosa, aunque sin razón para detenerse, entró a la habitación.

"Muy bien, comandante. Las dejaré solas." dijo un hombre de apariencia importante, uniformado de militar de alto rango, y se levantó del asiento de su oficina. Al frente del escritorio estaba su madre, sentada en un asiento. Como siempre, su rostro era frío.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, pasó al lado de Rei, y salió de la habitación, luego de lo cual la puerta se cerró atrás suyo.

"¿Sabes quién era él?" le preguntó la comandante, buscando llamar la atención de Rei.

"No realmente…"

"Es el almirante Pyotr Gregonovich; el oficial militar de más alto rango asignado a Marte."

Rei, sorprendida, se volvió un rato como para verlo, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Miró al frente, siguió avanzando lentamente, y se sentó junto a su madre, en un asiento contiguo.

"Supongo que te acordarás, Rei, que te dije que tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

Rei miró asustada, suponiendo que a eso iba que la llamara. En verdad no había dejado de pensar en esas palabras de su madre, antes de que se embarcaran… pero tampoco sabía qué esperar. Asintió levemente, con un movimiento de cabeza, y esperó.

"Bueno…" se tomó su tiempo, algo inusual pero no muy largo. "¿Cómo te va en la escuela?"

Rei, absolutamente tomada por sorpresa, miró a su madre fijamente.

"No es por eso que me llamaste, madre." le respondió, con cierto enojo en su voz.

"Ciertamente no lo es…" accedió la comandante.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres que hablemos?"

La comandante, por primera vez desde lo que recordaba, miró a su hija con otros ojos, sorprendida. En verdad, no llegó a tener la oportunidad de conocer realmente a su hija, pero aquella simple pregunta era más de lo que le creía capaz. Honestamente, no sabía qué esperar.

"Tu y yo, Rei, hemos estado distanciadas por mucho tiempo." llegó a decir, finalmente. Mantuvo su tono frío y serio, como siempre, pero no dejaba entrever cierto estrés, cierto miedo al hablar. "En verdad no estoy en lugar de pedirte nada, pero quiero que sepas que sigo siendo tu madre…"

Nuevamente un silencio, nuevamente más tensión. Rei bajó la vista, como si le doliera el mismo hecho de mirar a su madre.

"Y por eso…" pero fue interrumpida por un leve murmullo de Rei, casi inaudible. Se detuvo, sin realmente entender lo que dijo.

"¿Por qué…?" repitió. "¿…por qué me abandonaste?"

La comandante se quedó de una pieza, mirando a su hija como si nunca la hubiera visto. Sabía que las cosas iban a llegar a ello, y lo estuvo pensando por mucho tiempo, pero ahora, en el momento decisivo, flaqueó, se asustó.

"Porque…" se demoró, no sabiendo cómo sacar las palabras de su boca. "Porque fue necesario, en aquel entonces…"

"¿Pero por qué yo?" le volvió a preguntar, con insistencia. "¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme y llevarte a Yurika?"

La comandante vio cómo era atropellada por aquellas simples preguntas, cosas que pensaba ya había sepultado en el pasado.

"Rei, tu sabes que no puedo simplemente decir porqué lo hice…" pero fue interrumpida por un grito de enojo de Rei, guardado muy en lo profundo, por fin saliendo a la luz: "¡Deja de mentir, madre! Por favor, por una vez en tu vida, dime la verdad. ¡Dime que tu mataste a mi padre!"

***

"Sabes… en verdad no me había dado cuenta." comentó Natsumi, sorprendida, luego de escuchar lo que le había estado diciendo Dimitri. "Digo, me percaté de la chica nueva, que llegaba a parecer incluso un poco mayor que el promedio, pero Rei nunca mencionó que tenía una hermana, ni que vendría a la escuela."

"_Si_." contestó Dimitri, en ruso. Natsumi, sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado un poco, y conocía unas pocas palabras. "Y después de todas esas ocasiones… sabes… pero bueno, supongo algo habrá sucedido entre ellas, tal vez antes de que Yurika se fuera para Erythro…"

"¿Yurika también estuvo en Erythro?" exclamó Natsumi, sorprendida, mientras que en su cabeza las cosas perdían sentido.

"Si, al parecer casi toda su vida. Por eso no vino antes al colegio, y honestamente no sé porqué ahora si viene… ni qué hacen en Erythro las dos…" se tomó su tiempo, durante el cual Natsumi lo miraba atentamente, como esperando. "Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con su madre…"

"¿Su madre?"

"Si, su madre. Ella es la jefa de todas las operaciones que se dan en Erythro."

Natsumi se detuvo, sin darse cuenta, y se quedó mirando a Dimitri, absorta. Verdaderamente, aquello había sido demasiado para ella.

"¡¿Su madre es la jefa de todo el supersecreto y clasificado complejo de Erythro, nuestra propia base y centro de desarrollo militar y quién sabe qué cosas donde, se cree, encontraron extraterrestres y cosas de ese estilo?!"

Ahora Dimitri, asustado, retrocedió un poco mientras veía cómo Natsumi se exaltaba. A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que ella lo agarrara de la camisa y lo mirara con el rostro más penetrante y frenético que Dimitri jamás hubiera visto.

"Nosotras sabíamos que su madre tenía algo que ver con Erythro… y hasta la molestábamos con eso… ¿pero cómo así puede ser que su madre sea la jefa de todo el complejo? Ella nunca hablaba de su madre, ¡¿tu cómo lo sabías?!"

"Esto… yo…" empezó, totalmente intimidado por Natsumi pero igual reacio a hablar de ello, sintiéndose completamente incómodo. "Yo… mi padre…"

"Si, si…" lo empujaba Natsumi, que ya parecía frenética.

"Mi padre… es el segundo al mando…" llegó a decir, finalmente, y bajó la cabeza, con una clara expresión de enojo en su rostro.

***

Nuevamente sola, sintiéndose como estaba antes de haber tomado el valor de invitarlo a salir, Natsumi recordó el cambio de ánimo de Dimitri. Se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de cuánto lo había presionado, y se sintió culpable. El, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había hablado nunca de su padre, y pudo ver cuánto lo había molestado ello. Poco tiempo después, caminando sin hablar, partieron caminos y Dimitri se despidió, sin emoción alguna. Natsumi, ahora echada en su cama, pensando en aquello, empezó a soltar lágrimas sueltas, sin siquiera darse cuenta, mientras buscaba la mejor forma de disculparse y, de paso, prometerle no mencionar la ocupación de su padre… si eso quería.

***

"Ya han pasado dos días, Rei." hablaba el almirante Gregonovich, dirigiéndose a oídos cerrados. Ella estaba ahí, junto a él, ambos mirando el rotante horizonte, pero permanecía callada. "Estamos a punto de contactar a la expedición, e incluso creo que podemos verlos, con un poco de esfuerzo. Es más, ya hemos empezado el proceso de desaceleración, para romper la inercia con menos necesidad de energía…"

"Almirante…" comenzó Rei, con tímida voz. Durante esos largos días había llegado a conocerlo, más debido a la necesidad profesional que a una verdadera intención, pero debía admitir que le agradaba el hombre, ruso de nacimiento y de corazón. "Por favor no me acompañe para complacer a mi madre… la comandante…"

"¡¿Complacerla?!" comentó con diversión el hombre, y se rió un poco. "Si me disculpas, Rei, no comparto tiempo contigo debido a ella. Técnicamente, yo soy su oficial superior, y ella está bajo mis órdenes en todo lo relacionado a situaciones de índole militar. Ella nomás tiene el mando cuando se presenta un incidente relacionado a los ángeles, y al uso de sus… unidades…" pronunció con algo de dificultad las últimas palabras, como si buscara la palabra para expresarse. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa y se volteó para mirar a Rei, quien también lo miró. "Si me permites decirlo, yo no confío en esas máquinas que piloteas. Las he visto luchar aquí y allá, y reconozco su capacidad e importancia militar, pero bueno… soy un viejo sabueso. Me gusta el vacío y poder comandar mi propia tripulación."

Rei sonrió, por una vez en bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, tal vez porque antes no se dio cuenta, un leve sonido le atrajo su atención. El almirante se disculpó y fue a recibir un comunicado en su escritorio. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre, en ruso, informando algo, y después de un breve silencio el almirante le respondió también en ruso. Rei, no entendiendo ni la mitad de las palabras, vio cómo la puerta se abrió y entró un joven oficial, ahora dando un informe más detallado. El almirante, por lo que Rei pudo deducir, agradeció y le dio nuevas órdenes, después de lo cual salió. Sin embargo, al final, el joven oficial se volteó y le hizo una pregunta. El almirante, pensativo, respondió lo que Rei consideró sería una respuesta afirmativa, y pocos segundos después confirmó sus creencias al ver a su madre, la comandante, entrando por la puerta.

"Buenos días, almirante." escuchó su voz, algo distante. Se volteó y miró a Rei, quedándose muda. Rei, igualmente, no dijo nada, y evitó su mirada.

"Comandante." saludó el almirante, respetuosamente aunque sin mucho ánimo. "Justo me han informado que en una hora nos reuniremos con la expedición latinoamericana, y debo atender al puente. Me temo que, como ve, estoy ocupado."

"Entiendo." respondió la comandante. "Entonces me regresaré con Rei. Esperaremos a que termine el procedimiento y luego le daremos el encuentro para realizar la visita."

"Aceptable, comandante." terminó de decir y ya estaba empezando a caminar, en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes dirigir cortésmente a Rei, quien caminó sin ánimos. Todavía no le dirigía la mirada a su madre.

***

"¿Pero todavía no han hablado, verdad?" preguntó Yomiko, aprovechando el corto receso. Natsumi, sentada detrás de ella, no levantó la vista.

"No, todavía no."

"Oh por favor, mujer, todos saben que te gusta, y creo que fácil hasta le agradas…"

Natsumi, sin embargo, se mantuvo callada, mirando sin mirar, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Delante de ella, casi como si nada, Yurika venía caminando. Se sentó a un lado, sin siquiera pedir permiso, y se puso a mirar a las dos chicas.

"Es por Dimitri, ¿verdad?" preguntó, tomando especial énfasis en el aspecto demacrado de Natsumi.

"Tu eres la hermana de Rei, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Yomiko, algo sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

"Si, así es. ¿Tu eres una de sus amigas?"

"¡Claro!" le respondió con un ánimo que parecía exagerado, como si depositara ahí todo su orgullo. Ahora Yurika estaba sorprendida, pero no dejó que eso la interrumpiera.

"Bueno… ¿Natsumi, verdad?" le preguntó, quien afirmó moviendo la cabeza en un sencillo gesto. "Mira, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero con lo poco que lo conozco puedo decir que es un buen chico. No te preocupes, sea lo que sea las cosas estarán bien al poco tiempo."

Y se levantó y empezó a caminar, para ahora sentarse en su cubículo de siempre. Mientras tanto, Yomiko la seguía con la mirada, como si fuera un bicho raro.

"Es raro que nunca hayamos sabido que Rei tiene una hermana, ¿no crees…?"

Natsumi, por primera vez en el día, soltó una sonrisa.

***

"Ya debe faltar poco para que nos reunamos con ellos." dijo la comandante, sin mucho ánimo. Estaba uniformada con tanto decoro que bien podría pasar por una oficial más de la nave.

"Si, eso supongo." le contestó Rei, con su voz totalmente apagada. Estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada de espalda a la pared, con ropas casuales y mirada perdida. Su madre parecía impacientarse, pero a ella no le interesaba. Era extraño verla así, Rei debía admitirlo, pero en realidad no quería pensar en ello. Simplemente no quería pensar. La comandante, sin embargo, cada pocos momentos la miraba, muy cautelosamente, intentando no delatar sus intenciones. Pero ahora, totalmente extrañada, creyó notar algo. Se volteó completamente, para mirar bien a su hija.

"Rei…" llegó a decir, con voz más baja que antes. "Esa cruz… ¿de dónde la sacaste?"

Rei, sorprendida por aquella pregunta, no llegó a reaccionar. Musitó algunas palabras sueltas, sin darse cuenta, y sujetó su cruz con la mano derecha, buscando mostrarla a su madre.

"¿Mi cruz…?" preguntó, confundida.

"Si, Rei. ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

Llegó a notar cierta insistencia en su madre, como si la reprendiera de alguna forma. Rei, todavía molesta, no se sintió a gusto con ello, pero no encontró razón ni ánimo para pelearse de nuevo con su madre.

"En verdad, no sé…" dijo, con una sencillez que le fue irritante a la comandante, pero a la vez con bastante honestidad e inocencia. "Estaba en el hospital, cuando me desperté… junto a mi ropa."

La comandante, pensando bastante la respuesta de su hija, se tomó su tiempo, intentando ordenar las piezas.

"¿Aquella vez que atacó el segundo ángel…?" empezó a recordar, todavía ordenando las piezas. "¿Cuando entraste en un ligero coma…?"

Rei, ahora sorprendida, simplemente movió la cabeza en un sencillo gesto afirmativo.

"¿Y la has seguido usando desde entonces…?"

"Si. Casi no me la quito."

Listo. La comandante, visiblemente turbada, se sentó en la silla más próxima. Rei no podía discernir si era enfado o tristeza lo que la abrumaba, pero consideró prudente no acercarse.

"Esa cruz…" comenzó, con voz baja, sin autoritarismo ni nada, más para sí que para su hija. "…la he visto… poco antes de este viaje…"

Rei se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia su madre, sintiendo genuino interés.

"No puedo creer que no la haya visto antes…"

La comandante volteó la vista, que tenía perdida en el fondo de la habitación, y vio a su hija, ahí parada, delante suyo. Una vez más, dentro de las pocas veces que recordaba, sintió una conexión, y un error muy profundo: ella era su hija, y la había abandonado… hace tanto tiempo.

"Esa cruz…" empezó a decir, con voz muy baja, casi como al aire, pero no continuó. Se quedó sentada por un corto momento, luego del cual se levantó, con un notable cambio de decisión, y fue a buscar algo entre su equipaje personal. De alguna esquina perdida y bien guardada, que Rei no creía siquiera había, la comandante sacó un objeto cuadrado, plano y alargado, ligeramente mayor que la palma de una mano.

"Ya es hora, Rei." llegó a decir, luego de lo cual le pasó el objeto a Rei. Rei bajó la vista para verlo, sin encontrarle mayor detalle, y cuando levantó la vista su madre había salido de la habitación y la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Rei, perpleja, se fue a sentar, con el objeto entre manos. Era de un color medio oscuro, como marrón, y de una textura que Rei sintió vagamente conocida. Pudo adivinar que era un compuesto artificial, pero igual estaba hecho casi impecablemente. A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, volteó el objeto, y se llevó una sorpresa que la sacudió hasta su interior. ¡Era una imagen estática, como las antiguas! Pero no sólo eso. Había una mujer, bastante joven, de contextura esbelta, cuidado cabello pelirrojo y lentes. A su lado había un hombre de cabello marrón corto, rostro sincero y traje elegante. Rei soltó el objeto, sobre la cama por suerte, al darse cuenta de que aquella mujer sonreía, llevaba en el cuello una cruz idéntica a la suya, y de que aquel hombre era muy parecido a… ella misma.

***

Ya aburrida de la entrevista personal, que se pudo dar mediante un puente conector entre ambas naves, la comandante simplemente terminó de dejar claros los puntos con el almirante de la expedición latinoamericana, que no resultó en lo mínimo diferente de aquella figura de granito que vio hacía tres días. El almirante Gregonovich, igualmente, echaba humo al sentirse interferido en su comandancia de la Flota, sin mencionar la sugerencia de plantear situaciones de debida jurisdicción. Sin embargo la negociación, como ella prefería decirle, se llevaba a cabo efectivamente. Pero lo que no esperó fue escuchar un sonido inusual proveniente de la muñeca del almirante Gregonovich. Este, más molesto que sorprendido, accionó un mando en el controlador holográfico que llevaba ahí.

"_Almirante, hemos recibido una transmisión de emergencia del complejo de Erythro, en Marte_." entendió la comandante, aunque el mensaje estaba hablado en ruso, debido a su interpretador que llevaba en el oído. No demoró ni un segundo en ponerse a regresar de vuelta a la nave, con el almirante a su lado, y los oficiales latinoamericanos intentando alcanzarlos.

* * *

Saludos Humanos, aquí el Cataplasmator:

Díganlo, díganlo cuantas veces quieran, y luego díganlo de nuevo.  
Oh si, se nos cae el mundo.

Rei, no sólo has cautivado a Jack, a Dimitri, al almirante Gregonovich... no sé, parece que se llevan bien... sino a todos nosotros. Grítale a tu madre y dile: si, maldita, todo lo que Gendo no recibió de Shinji yo te lo tiro en cara!!  
Nunca tanto, pobres.  
Pero de todas formas, algo para dejarte sin dormir varias noches. La comandante, a fin de cuentas, es humana: Gregory lo sabia y nos lo quiso decir, pero lo dijo en ruso y se cayó de risa el muy pesado.  
¿Qué pasó con el padre de Rei? ¿Por qué la comandante se llevó a Yurika y abandonó a Rei? ¿Qué relación tiene la cruz de Rei con todo esto, y cómo llegó donde ella?  
"Rei, yo soy tu padre..."

Fuera de eso; si Dimitri, lo sabemos... aprende a limpiarte los mocos y crece: tienes dos chicas lindas que te quieren, y al menos una no esta tan loca ni pilotea un arma de destrucción masiva y casos clínicos para el psicólogo.  
Y, por el amor al pan, eres idéntico a tu padre! ¿Qué triste historia te llevó a que lo odies o, al menos, a que te moleste tanto que sea el vice-comandante?

Mientras tanto... datos divertidos!  
-El Escribano fue reconstruido como un proyecto secreto e hicieron una super embarcación recontra moderna... y dejaron al almirante sin nave en el proceso (que grite cuanto quiera).  
-Espaciopuerto en la Ciudad, díganme si no es lindo!  
-Las naves tienen en el interior una rueda (vean 2001: Odisea Espacial... es lo más "a la mano"), que más bien es un cilindro, que hace de espacio habitacional y estación cuando las naves no están en órbita (la gravedad es muy necesaria, en serio...)  
-Dimitri es jefe de clase! (si luego se hace dos moñitos y se cambia de sexo... no gracias)  
-Interpretadores... idea ingeniosa y práctica, para que.  
-Latinos, si! (si no les gustan los nombres... lo siento, ellos tampoco quieren a sus madres por ponerles esos nombres... y bueno, no he encontrado relación directa a algo con el nombre del almirante latinoamericano; si resulta tener algo, "champú")

Creo que eso es todo...  
Cualquier cosa comentarios, tortasos, amenazas de muerte, cartas de amor.  
Les doy gracias al Observer, ese ser extraño que me atormenta pero que de todas formas me ayuda a sacar esto adelante.  
Himp Buen Hombre, tus comentarios son la cosa más divertida del mundo, y me entusiasmas siempre.  
Fantastic-Man: me caes bien, pero nunca volví a saber de ti.  
Mi amiga La Condesa, que desde lejos me da las fuerzas para hacer las cosas por mi mismo.  
Y bueno, Aleria, el Demonio Alado, que dio la inspiración para el personaje de Margarita.

Hasta la próxima o hasta siempre (...ya saben)


End file.
